Slave Ahsoka
by Specter Drive 69
Summary: Ahsoka finds herself enslaved by the Zygerrian Empire after she and her master fail to locate the Togruta colonists. Anakin and the others have all been killed leaving Ahsoka with no one. Will she break under her new masters' will or will she remain strong? Will she remain a slave or will she regain control over her destiny? Watch as Ahsoka is transformed by a life of slavery.
1. Day 001

Day 001

Ahsoka woke up in a cage floating over the Zygerrian capital city. The last thing she remembered was attacking the Queen and putting her lightsaber to the throat of that "slaver scum". The next thing she knew she was being electrocuted, likely from the shock collar that she had forgot she was wearing. Now here she was in a cage.

Just then she heard a angry Zygerrian yelling at her. "Why hello there little skug".

Ahsoka tried to pay him no mind, she knew it wouldn't be long before her master showed up to rescue her. The man continued, "The Queen has promised me that once everything is in order you will be mine".

Ahsoka chuckled slightly, "Yeah...I don't think that's going to happen". Molec smiled in response. "Is that so? Would your Jedi friends being dead happen to change your mind?".

The words he spoke suddenly hit Ahsoka like freighter. "Anakin! Obi-Wan! How could they!", Ahsoka was filled with emotions. "The last I remember was them trying to rescue Governor Roshti when I was busy subduing the Queen. And Now they're dead!?". Ahsoka's was overcome with anger as she lashed out with the force at the Slaver. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The Slaver was shocked as he felt himself being lifted and thrown from the edge to his certain doom. However, fortunately for him, he managed to catch himself on the ledge and pull himself up. After her regained his composure and dusted himself off he turned his attention to the orange-skinned Togruta, "You will learn your place LITTLE SLUT!". He then suddenly pressed a button on his remote.

Before Ahsoka could react electricity coursed around her neck. "AHHHHH! NAHHHHH!". After a couple seconds he stopped the punishment, leaving Ahsoka gasping for breath. "Will you submit slut?", he said with a devilish grin.

Ahsoka growled at the slaver, "Screw off you scum!"

Her shock collar was then activated once, this time with a much higher level of voltage. Ahsoka screamed out in pain as she felt her world go black and once again falling unconscious in her metal cage.

The slaver then got to his feet and examined his prize. "That force thing she has will be pesky, lucky for me I have just the thing for dealing with such a nuisance!". He then walked away with a confident grin across his face.


	2. Day 002

Day 002

The slaver who was in charge of Ahsoka was in fact no ordinary slaver. He was the Zygerrian Prime Minister: Atai Molec. Molec was trusted by the Queen with many of her personal affairs and played an active role in much of Zygerrian politics. He was also tasked with keeping her subjects and slaves in line. Thus he was not going to let some sixteen year old Togruta brat get the better of him.

Fortunately for him he had been working on a plan for dealing with potential Jedi slave acquisitions. For years he had had a team of special scientists working on a new experimental serum specifically tailored for Jedi, and recently they had finally created a functional prototype. It's ultimate purpose: to sever a Jedi's ties to the beloved force. Thus, rendering them harmless normal slaves.

After obtaining a sample from his team Molec entered his own personal quarters to find the unconscious Togruta girl sprawled laying on her side on his bed. He eyed her beautiful body with a desire for dominance. The mere thought of making her his slave was intoxicating. He would be the first Zygerrian in generations to enslave a Jedi. So, without a second thought he jabbed the needle containing the serum into her thigh and injected the serum into her bloodstream.

After he did that all he could do was wait until she woke up and hope that the formula did its job. While he waited he observed the girl's body once again. She was quite beautiful. She had ornate white markings across her orange face. Her lekku were crowned with a gold akul tooth headdress. Her arms were dawned with blue armbands and she wore a blue crop top and slit skirt that split at the waist on her left leg, revealing it to the world and its curious eyes. She wasn't wearing any shoes either.

Molec's thoughts dwelled on the orange-skinned girl's figure, "Her legs though. Yes they are something. So smooth and curvy, completing her figure so beautifully. Her breasts aren't too shabby either". Molec licked his lips with anticipation at the thought of owning her as he ran his hand down her thigh and under her skirt. As he expected no underwear. "Typical", he thought to himself. "The little slut is asking for it. Why else would she leave herself so exposed?".

That gave Molec an idea. "Wait a minute", he thought to himself. "I need a little payback from this bitch after what she did to me yesterday. Why don't we see how tough you really are, Jedi?". Just then Ahsoka began to wake up.

"Morning little slut. Or should I say late afternoon", Molec said mockingly.

Ahsoka after fully waking up and noticing her captor responded angrily, "Uh...You bastard! Who do you think you are!?".

"Oh, I am Atai Molec. The greatest Zygerrian Slaver the galaxy has ever known", he said with pride.

"Tch", Ahsoka looked away from him in disgust.

Molec smiled. "I have a proposition for you, Togruta".

Ahsoka turned her head in intrigue, "I'm listening bonehead".

Molec continued, "Yes here me out. If you can best me in one on one combat I'll let you leave this place. No resistance. However if I beat you, you shall submit yourself and your body to me!".

Ahsoka looked puzzled. "One kind of game is this?", she thought to herself. "He knows he can't win. So what's he planning? Oh, the hell with it. I doubt he'll stay true to his word but at least I get to kick his ass". Ahsoka made eye contact looking deep his soul with her sharp crystal blue eyes, "Deal".

Molec smiled. "Good. Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Slave".


	3. Day 003

Day 003

Ahsoka woke up the next day with a fiery passion in her heart. "I have a chance to free myself!", she said internally, "While at the same time I get a chance to avenge everyone! Master, Obi Wan, Rex this is for you!". She stretched out for a few minutes and practiced some of her hand to hand combat by punching the air. "Not bad Ahsoka!", she said to herself. "But having the force on my side will make this an easy contest".

A few moments later two guards entered her room and escorted her down to the fighting arena. It was the same place that the slave auction had taken place a few days ago. Making it the perfect place for revenge since it was here where Ahsoka had failed her master, a failure that ultimately led to his death.

She proceeded to jump up onto the platform to receive a hoard of boos and crowd displeasure. The Zygerrians were not happy to see her but she paid them no mind as placed her hands on her hips. "Show yourself Molec!", she taunted with confidence.

Just then Molec jumped onto the stage as well. "TOGRUTA! YOU SHALL LEARN RESPECT!", the crowd applauded. "YOU SHALL SUBMIT TO ME!", the crowd cheered once more.

Ahsoka smirked. "You'll have to beat me first and you better not use any of your tricks Molec".

Molec laughed. "Of course not, it would ruin our duel. Now let our match begin!".

Immediately at the start of the fight Ahsoka lifted her hand up and attempted a force push, hoping to end the encounter with one swift strike. But to her shock nothing happened. "What the? My powers? What's happening?", Ahsoka asked herself panicked and scared.

In her state of confusion Molec took the opportunity to close the gap between them before proceeding to punch the off guard Ahsoka square in the gut. As a result Ahsoka fell to the floor, gasping as the wind was taken out of her. Molec than began to speak. "I've taken away those annoying Jedi tricks of yours. Lets just say you won't be using them EVER AGAIN!", he then slapped Ahsoka across the face.

Ahsoka temporarily jostled from her shock looked at Molec with determination and grit. "I don't need the force to beat you!", Ahsoka said as she then did a sweep kick, knocking Molec off his feet.

She then jumped to her feet and looked down at Molec, who was surprised by the vigor of her sudden attack. Ahsoka then lifted her leg in the air and stomped down directly on his gut.

"AHH!", he writhed in pain as he spit up some blood. The crowd was displeased and showed it by boing with intensity. Ahsoka however didn't care one bit, as she was taking pride in avenging her friends.

Molec smiled at Ahsoka, "It won't be that easy SLUT!". Ahsoka looked back down at him to see him holding the shock collar remote. "What, You said...NO!", suddenly electricity traveled through Ahsoka's body at an extremely high intensity. "NO!...AHHHHHHHH!...NAHHHHH!", she fell down to her knees, "KAHHHHHHH!...AHHHHH!...NOOO!...NAHHHHH!". She then fell to the ground weak and powerless but still awake.

The crowd cheered with enthusiasm. The Togruta was completely beaten and the match was declared over.

Molec walked up and whispered to Ahsoka, "I could humiliate you right now in front of these spectators but I'd rather have my fun with you alone. I think I'll enjoy it more".

The crippled Ahsoka let out a small grin through her pain, "I'll never be your slave".

Molec grinned, "Oh, We'll see about that Slut. Take her away!". The guards then dragged Ahsoka off, her one chance of freedom had slipped between her fingers. She had failed, again.


	4. Day 004

Day 004

Ahsoka awoke in dark room with her wrists in bonded in chains to two six inch thick stone posts to her right and left. "Dammit, that cheating bastard! Not only did he activate this stupid shock collar but he some how took away my Force powers! This can't be real! UHHH! How could I have let this happen!".

Ahsoka attempted to free herself from her bonds using all her strength but it was no use. "If only I had the force! Then I could shatter these cuffs easily!". Ahsoka looked down at the floor wallowing in her own self pity.

Suddenly Molec and two other guards entered the room. Molec smiled at the sight of the orange-skinned Togruta girl. It would only be a matter of time before she breaks and submits to his demands. Upon looking up Ahsoka saw him enter the room.

"Oh it's you...", Ahsoka said. "I see your slime of a soul has finally arrived".

Molec paid her comment no mind. "A worthless slut like you needs to learn her place. Guards!". They walked forward, the two of them holding Electro-Whips in the palms of their hands. Molec then eyed Ahsoka once more. "Will you submit to me?".

Ahsoka smirked, "Never".

Molec growled, "We'll see about that, Guards!".

They two of them activated their whips, the electrical energy cackled and cracked from the whips', emitting a vast reserve of energy. They them proceeded to whip Ahsoka violently and without remorse. Time and time again the whip slashed her body and burned her flesh.

As the treatment continued Ahsoka began to cry and scream from the pain. She felt like her skin was being melted off every time they struck her. Over time her blue dress was destroyed and left in pathetic rags of its former appearance. Her body began to spasm and convulse with each momentous strike.

"Cease!", Molec ordered. The guards stopped. "Now will you submit?", Molec said with a devious grin.

Ahsoka smiled through the pain. This was torture but she would never submit to such primitive methods of physical torture. "You'll never break me".

Molec was now extremely angered. "How much can this little slug take?", he thought to himself. He then looked to his guards, "Continue!".

The two guards followed their order and proceeded to punish the Togruta once again. Ahsoka writhed in excruciating pain as she felt the currents of electricity traveling through her body. She was helpless against their onslaught. She continued to scream and cry until she passed out from the pain.

"Damn", Molec exclaimed. He looked at the unconscious Togruta, hanging from her chains her clothes destroyed. Her body drained of its energies and snarky remarks. "Well I guess we'll continue tomorrow", Molec said in resentment. He and his guards then left the room.


	5. Day 009

Day 009

The past five days for Ahsoka had not been pleasant ones. Each day she was beaten and tortured until she was unconscious. Then the guards would heal her up in a bacta tank before beating her into submission again. The torture seemed to continue without end. "How cruel could he be?", Ahsoka said to herself as hung from her chains.

Just then Molec once again entered Ahsoka's cell. However for some reason this time he was alone, his guards no where in sight. He closed the door behind him as he entered and made his way toward Ahsoka. "I think it's time to try a different method", Molec said as he licked his lips with anticipation.

Ahsoka gulped. "I don't like where this is going", she said to herself. Molec came closer to her and loosened her chains so that she would fall to her knees.

Molec grinned, "I'm going to enjoy this!". He then undid his belt and through it to the side allowing his pants to drop to the ground. When Ahsoka looked up she saw his seven inch cock hanging in front of her. It's meaty length throbbed with desire as a small orb of fluid gleamed at its tip. Ahsoka was taken aback by the sight of it, she had never seen a penis before, let alone this close to her face.

"Now little slut, you will know fear", Molec said as he grabbed the back of Ahsoka's head and pushed her toward his erect penis.

Ahsoka screamed in protest, "NOO!". Ahsoka desperately tried to keep the dock at bay. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!", she cried as she attempted to turn her head away. Her full purple lips mere centimeters from the tip of his cock.

"Open wide!", Molec said mockingly as he forced his way into Ahsoka's mouth. The young orange skinned Togruta continued to fight against him. "N-mmmm! Hmmm! MHMM!", Ahsoka's pleas were muffled as the thick member entered her throat against her will.

She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't let this disgusting slaver get the better of her. Her mind was overflowing with emotions when suddenly a deep anger filled her. It gave her an unexpected power. It gave her energy! In that moment, she bit down as hard as she could on the dick in her mouth, causing Molec to yelp in pain.

Then out of nowhere she shattered her bonds freeing her right hand. Her hand, now able to move without restraint, punched Molec square in the gut causing him to stumble backwards onto his behind.

She then freed her other hand and used it to grab the shock collar remote from Molec. She then jabbed her heel into his neck as she removed her collar and placed it around her captor's neck. She then activated the device at the press of a button.

Molec screamed in pain, "AHHHHH!". It wasn't long before he passed out on the ground from the sudden shock of electricity.

"Bastard!", Ahsoka said with satisfaction as she looked at the unconscious Molec. She looked down at her hands, "How did I do that?". After thinking for a moment Ahsoka came to the conclusion that she must have tapped into the force once more but not through normal means. She had activated her power using anger and fear. The emotions of the dark side. "Hmm", Ahsoka thought to herself. "It appears he only managed to block me off from the light but not the dark side of the force".

Ahsoka clenched her fists. "I can't use this power though! I can't control let alone wield the dark side. Besides Master Yoda said it was dangerous".

Ahsoka then dragged Molec's body and laid him down in the corner of the room. Then she went to the table where a new set of garments awaited her. They were essentially identical to her original slave disguise only this one possessed high heels.

Ahsoka got dressed soon after. "Well these shoes are actually pretty nice", she thought to herself. "Not good for combat though".

Ahsoka then took Molec's Electro whip and tucked it into her waistband. She hid the shock collar remote between her breasts in her top piece. It could come in handy, besides she didn't want Molec getting it back.

"Alright then. Let's go", Ahsoka said as she left the cell.


	6. Day 010

Day 010

Ahsoka had managed to avoid trouble throughout the night. She had taken care to hide in the shadows and avoid enemy detection. She needed to get a sense of direction so she looked for a way to gain some elevation. She came to a barrier between her and the edge of the palace so she climbed up the side of the wall in effort to figure where to go.

It proved to more difficult than she had expected with heels she was wearing but she managed to scale it regardless. Once she was on top she had a bird's eye view of the city. "There!", she said to herself, "A ship!". It was a red slaver ship, slow, but good enough for a quick get away.

"That's my only shot", Ahsoka said. She then proceeded to slide down the pyramid like walls of the palace to reach her destination.

She continued to slide until she landed in a nearby courtyard. She dusted herself off and then proceeded to walk forward. But to her surprise after she rounded the corner she saw a royal guard on patrol, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Ahsoka clasped her hands together in front of her. "Oh, me? I was just on my to my quarters after cleaning the kitchen for the night". Ahsoka tried her best to act as a normal servant girl going about her business.

"Is that so?", the guard scanned Ahsoka up and down. "I locked the kitchen up myself an hour ago and no one was in there". He began to reach for his belt.

Ahsoka realizing that her cover was blown acted swiftly, she kicked the guard in the gut sending him flying into the wall. Ahsoka then rushed up and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Ahsoka then dragged the guard behind the bushes and continued onward to the landing platform.

"Almost there", Ahsoka told herself when she reached the junction just before the landing platform. When she got there she looked around the area. It appeared that the coast was clear. So she made a mad dash for the ship, her chance for her escape only mere meters away. However to her dismay the ship was already full of guards waiting to ambush her.

"Damn!", They must've been alerted when they realized one of their own wasn't responding. There wasn't much time to react as the guards activated their weapons and whips and attempted to capture her. Ahsoka narrowly dodged their attacks and fled the ship.

She ran back out to the landing platform to find more guards approaching her. With others laying back to block off the entrances to the platform. She looked behind her to see the guards from the ship approaching. "Dammit! I'm surrounded!", she said in frustration.

There were over a dozen guards approaching Ahsoka from all directions. "Boy do I have a surprise for them!", Ahsoka said to herself. She then tapped deep into her inner passions and remembered the feelings she had when Molec attempted to rape her.

Her crystal blue eyes gained a hint of yellow. "RAHHH!", Ahsoka yelled as she let out a loud force scream pushing all of the guards back. She then flipped backwards and kicked a guard in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Six guards were remaining after her initial attack. One of them charged at Ahsoka. She managed to redirect the strike however and flip him to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Now with only five guards remaining, they all ignited their Electro Whips and surrounded Ahsoka. The first guard snapped his whip at Ahsoka, but she managed to counter with her own, tangling their whips together. She then used the force to pull him in closer to punch him in the gut and kick him in the throat.

Now only four guards remained. Ahsoka raised her hand to strike with her whip when her wrist was ensnared by another guard's whip. "UHH! DAMMIT!", she attempted to free herself when a second guard caught her other wrist with his whip. They then activated the currents of the weapons allowing a storm of voltage to run through her body. "AHHHH!", Ahsoka screamed out in pain.

The guards pulled Ahsoka's arms across her body while a third guard wrapped his whip around her waist. They all continued to pull and tug until they managed to knock Ahsoka off balance.

Ahsoka fell to the ground. "NOOOO! AHHH!..no...", she struggled to maintain consciousness when she looked up to see the final guard approaching her.

"Take her to the Queen, she'll know what to do!", the guard ordered. Ahsoka then passed out, her world had turned black.


	7. Day 011

Day 011

When Ahsoka started to come to after her encounter with the guards. She groggily looked around and saw a guard holding each of her arms and dragging her forward. Soon however they stopped dragging her and propped her up on her knees. Ahsoka took a moment to absorb her surroundings, upon doing so she realized that she was in the Queen's throne room. "UHH!", Ahsoka said to herself. "I failed. I failed again!".

She was physically restrained by two guards each one pulling an arm behind her back while another two guards stood on standby off to the side. Molec was present as well, now free from the shock collar that Ahsoka had placed on him. "That bastard", Ahsoka said internally, "He won't get away with this".

Just then the Queen entered room and approached Ahsoka. Miraj took care as she examined the young orange skinned Togruta before her. "Hmm...You've caused me quite a lot of trouble young one. Have you anything to say for yourself?", Miraj asked.

Ahsoka lifted her head and met the Queen's piercing gaze with her own. She watched as the Zygerrian ruler made her way up her steps and sat upon her throne. Ahsoka clenched her fists in anger as she responded, "I have one thing and one thing only to say: I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVE!".

Miraj frowned. "How unfortunate. I had hoped you would comply with my wishes. It's truly a shame".

Just then a guard came up from behind Ahsoka and placed a new collar around her neck. It was tight and gripped Ahsoka's throat securely. Miraj watched with intrigue, "This one won't be removed so easily girl. You see only I have the key to remove it".

Ahsoka looked down at the floor disgusted not wasting her time with a response. Miraj, her business concluded, then ordered the guards to take her back to her cell. After Ahsoka was dragged out of the room, Miraj turned toward Molec.

"As for you Prime Minister, I believe you have demonstrated your abilities at breaking this slave to be rather lackluster".

Molec looked back puzzled. "So?".

Miraj continued, "I will be taking possession of this slave girl myself".

"What?" Molec exclaimed. "You can't!"

Miraj payed him no mind as she examined her fine nails. "I can do whatever I want, as a matter of fact you have shown yourself to be of little use to me. However I am happening to feel slightly generous today. You shall remain Prime Minister for now, but should you fail me again you can expect to be punished for it".

Molec gulped, he had nothing to say.

"You may leave", the Queen said dismissively. Two guards then escorted him out of the throne room.

As soon as he left a smile befell Miraj's face. For she knew that the Togruta would break under her watch, she was sure of it. That new collar wasn't just a tight shock collar.

Miraj laughed to herself quietly as she imagined the orange skinned girl breaking to her will. The collar was actually lined on the inside with microscopic needles pumping powerful aphrodisiac and drugs into the Togruta's body.

"The chemicals and hormones will circulate through the girl's body. Her desire and lust will increase along with her sensitivity to sexual stimulation. She'll crave satisfaction...satisfaction that only I can provide". Miraj said internally.

Miraj could feel herself getting wet at the thought of it. "No amount of self stimulation will crave her hunger, before she knows it she'll be dependent on me. A true sex slave corrupted to my liking. A fate deserving of a slut like her", Miraj told herself.

"She will be mine", Miraj smiled.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and the guards had reached her new cell. "Get in there slut!", the guard laughed as he pushed Ahsoka onto the cold dirty floor. The other guard seemed to be having his own kind of fun as he approached Ahsoka. "Nice ass bitch", he taunted as he slapped her behind.

Ahsoka who wasn't expecting the sudden jolt, let out a soft yelp in response. The Teo guards then stepped back and locked the door to the cell behind him. "Enjoy your new home whore", they both snarled. They then left to stand guard at the end of the hallway.

Ahsoka got to her feet and sat down on her pitiful excuse for a bed. It was essentially a beaten up five inch thick mattress laying on the floor, no better than the accommodations in a prison.

She punched the wall next to her in a fit of rage. "Dammit! I was so close! UHH!", she covered her face with her hands.

"How could I have let this happen? How could I have been this weak? This stupid? It makes me sick. I'm better than this!", she removed her hands from her face. "I'm sorry master, I've failed you. You've died for nothing and now I'm going just rot here in this hellhole!".

Ahsoka looked at her hands. "If only...if only I had the force. Then I could escape from this place". She clenched her fist.

Ahsoka thought back to when she escaped from Molec. "Unless I can call upon the dark side...No. I can't. I know better. There has to be a better way. Master always said...but...Master is gone. GAHH!". She layed down on her bed, frustrated without a clue of what to do.

"If only I had the wisdom...If only I had the strength...", Ahsoka asked herself. She didn't know what to do. Soon she found herself closing her eyes and falling asleep uncertain of her future.


	8. Day 012

Day 012

Ahsoka awoke in the middle of the night sweating profusely. Her orange flesh glistened and shined as if she had just taken a steamy shower. "Uhhh, why am I so hot?", she said to herself. The mattress that she was laying upon was also soaked.

Ahsoka's body was on fire. "Oh!...Ah!...This feeling!...What's happening?", she reached under her skirt to find that her pussy was dripping wet, pulsating with insatiable lust. "Ah! What is...I...I can't control myself!"

Ahsoka then reached into her vagina and began to play with herself, stimulating her oversensitive pussy in order to satisfy her insane urges. She plunged her middle and ring fingers deep into her womanhood and for minutes on end she continued, but to her dismay achieved no success.

She couldn't climax, and it was so infuriating. It was like her body was fighting control. She wanted nothing more than to cum, her body crying out for pleasure, but no matter what she tried she couldn't find any release. "Why? Why is this happening to me!?", Ahsoka pleaded as she began to stimulate herself with even greater intensity, thrusting inward at an even more rapid rate.

"AHHH! COME ON!", Ahsoka was said as she continued to go crazy with lust, sweat covered her body and dipped from her brow. She looked like she had just ran a mile. "WHYYY? UHH!", Ahsoka cried out for her body to give her the sweet release that she craved for.

"THAT'S IT!", Ahsoka exclaimed as she removed her crop top revealing her breasts. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!", Ahsoka then began to fondle and pinch her right tit using her right hand while she used her left hand to finger her still throbbing pussy.

Pre-cum and vaginal fluids secreted onto the floor from the Togruta's womanhood. Her hand, still lodged within herself, was now sticky and wet. Ahsoka, for hours on end continued to finger and fondle herself but the uncontrollable urges wouldn't go away.

She continued in her fruitless efforts up until the crack of dawn when the guards came by to check on the slaves in her hallway. When they reached her cell they were delighted to find her in such a pitiful state.

She was wearing nothing, as she had torn of all her clothes in vain attempt to quell her urges, and her exposed skin was covered in sweat and pre-cum. Ahsoka was embarrassed and utterly humiliated.

"Wow", one guard chuckled. "What a whore, she couldn't even go one night in here without crying out for attention".

"Get up bitch!", the other guard said. "We're taking you to the shower. You can't look like this in front of the Queen.

The guards proceeded to remove Ahsoka from her cell and brought her to the bathroom in order to get herself cleaned up. As Ahsoka showered and felt the hot water run down her form she let out a soft moan of irritation. To her dismay her body still felt like it was on the constant verge of an orgasm. She once again started to finger herself when a guard butted in. "Get out here slut, can't you stop for five minutes?".

Ahsoka reluctantly did as she was told and got out of the shower and dried off. The other guard handed her back her clothes after she was done. Ahsoka slipped the short top on and tied the skirt around her waist. She wasn't given any shoes at all.

Ahsoka was then guided back to the throne room. When she arrived she found the Queen waiting with a smile across her face.

"How was your night slave?", Miraj asked.

"Fine", Ahsoka lied. Unwittingly she began to maneuver her hand under her skirt in a desperate attempt to quell her lust. Her inhibitions and self control meant nothing in the face of her overwhelming desires.

"Is that so?...Hmmmmm...", Miraj watched as Ahsoka began to play with herself in front of her. "I guess you must be excited to see me?".

"What are you...?", just then Ahsoka realized what she had been doing. One guard behind her spanked her ass. "Slut", show some respect to your master and Queen.

Miraj eyed the guards, "Leave us alone."

"Your majesty", the two guards then excused themselves for speaking out of turn and exited the room.

Miraj turned her attention toward Ahsoka. "You see my slave that collar there has been designed to make you desire sex and to drive you to the brink with lust. However not just anyone thing or person will suffice in satisfying your wicked desires. You see Togruta, you may only satisfy yourself through me".

Ahsoka's widened. "You want me to give my body to you!".

Miraj laughed, "In a manner of speaking yes".

Ahsoka growled, "You're crazy if you think I'll ever be some sex toy for you!".

"Oh Really?", Miraj replied. "Does that mean you don't want to satisfy that burning urge you've had all day?".

Ahsoka looked at her juice covered hand. She wanted nothing more than the sweet pleasure of release but she couldn't give Miraj the satisfaction. She had to stay strong. "Buzz off bitch!", Ahsoka said with booming confidence.

Miraj smiled, "Let's see what you say tomorrow my little Togruta Slut! Guards!". Ahsoka was then taken back to her cell, her lust still unquenched.


	9. Day 017

Day 017

Ahsoka spent the next several days enduring intense physical suffering and stress. Her body was nearing its limit, as she was living in a state of complete ecstasy and anticipation. It was becoming to much to bear and she could stand it no longer. She didn't care. She just needed to stop this constant state of lust.

Later in the day the guards found Ahsoka in her miserable and pathetic state sprawled out on the floor, trying desperately to self stimulate herself, but the pleasure of sweet release still eluded her. The guards were turned on by the sight but they knew that the Queen would be furious if they had their way with the Togruta. So they did what they were told and brought Ahsoka before her.

It wasn't long before they reached the throne room and forced the former Jedi onto her knees at the base of the steps to Miraj's throne. "Have you something to say slave?", Miraj said as she eyed her slave with a confident grin.

Ahsoka gulped, ashamed of what she was about to say, and looked up. "Please, I need you to make these feelings, these urges go away!".

"Hmm...Why should I?", Miraj said questioningly. "You've disrespected me and my prime minister. Not to mention your countless insults and brash behavior".

Ahsoka bowed her head, overcome with powerlessness. "Please, I beg of you...".

Miraj stood up from her throne and walked down the steps toward Ahsoka. She circled the orange skinned girl, like a predator examining its prey. She then ran her finger down Ahsoka's exposed back. The mere touch had Ahsoka's body aroused. "I'm afraid I'll need more than that...", Miraj said. "Your sins won't be forgiven so easily".

"I'll do anything PLEASE!", Ahsoka pleaded as she felt her juices leaking onto the floor, her pussy desperate and throbbing for the chance to climax.

Miraj smiled, "Then call me Master".

Ahsoka's eyes widened at the command. She thought to herself, "This bitch, she really thinks I'll lower myself to such a level...Oh, but...but this feeling this pain...it won't stop...I can't think straight!". Ahsoka looked up at Miraj. "Please make this stop...MASTER".

The Queen's smile grew, knowing full well she was step closer to complete control over her new pet. "Guards, leave us!".

"Yes your highness!", the guards responded as left the throne room closing the doors behind them.

Miraj then refocused on the Togruta before her, "Get on your hands and knees and beg for me slave!"

Ahsoka reluctantly did as she was told. She got on all fours with her head looking at the floor in shame, struggling to hold back tears. She then said weakly, "Please master...".

"What was that? I couldn't hear you", Miraj taunted.

Suddenly Ahsoka's head jerked upward. "I don't have a choice", she told herself. "MASTER!", she said. "PLEASE! MASTER!".

Miraj laughed, "What a despicable sight. Who would of thought a Jedi would be so easy to manipulate and control. Just a few measly days have passed and I already have you begging for mercy!". Miraj then walked around to Ahsoka's behind. She undid the knot holding the Togruta's skirt together, before proceeding to tare it off and throw it to the side.

Ahsoka's body began to sweat all over in anticipation. She would finally be satisfied.

Miraj eyed Ahsoka's bare orange ass. "My,my...", she thought to herself. "This girl has quite the rear end. Time to see what it can take!", Miraj then proceeded to slap Ahsoka's left ass cheek.

A sharp pain traveled through Ahsoka but it was followed by a rush of pleasure. "Why am I enjoying this?", she thought to herself. However the only sound she muttered was a thick "UH!".

Miraj smiled. "You like that don't you girl!", She then struck Ahsoka's ass a second, then a third and a fourth time.

"UH! OH! AH!", Ahsoka squeaked sounds of pleasure as she was slapped around. Already she felt herself nearing a climax. "YES! MASTER! KEEP GOING!".

Miraj laughed as she saw the juices and fluids spilling out Ahsoka's ass. "Oh, my little whore! This is just a taste!", just then Miraj made a claw with her hand and dug her nails into Ahsoka's ass cheek. Each one was at least an inch length.

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "AHHHH!, YOU'VE DONE IT!?...OOOOUUUUAAH". In that moment Ahsoka unleashed a vicious orgasm. Cum exploded outward, the days of fluids had been building up were released in one fell swoop.

Miraj barely managed to pull pack before the load was released. She took a step back and examined the slutty Togruta before her. "You came already now did you? Well that's to bad I was just starting to enjoy myself".

Ahsoka just laid on the floor in a pool of her own fluids. She had finally achieved a sense of relief after all this time.

"Well then you'll receive no more from me today, Guards!", the Zygerrian Royal guards proceeded to enter the room at Miraj's call. "Take this slave to get cleaned up, and then return her to her cell", Miraj looked down to see the skirt she had tore off the Togruta in front of her on the ground. "Don't bother with this men, I have a feeling she won't be needing it tonight".

"Your majesty". The two guards then dragged the groggy Ahsoka from the throne room. As they left Miraj smiled. "That was rather fun" she told herself. "If that girl has come this far already cumming in under two minutes, then I see things coming along delightfully". A devious smile befell Miraj's face.

"There is no doubt her body will be hungry for more".

Later that night Ahsoka had been cleaned up and thrown back in her cell. After the guards left she began to talk to herself. "Oh, that was heavenly!", she looked down at her exposed lower half, her pussy already wet. She felt a desire for more. "I'm still not satisfied? It looks my body still needs more from her".

Ahsoka then clenched her fist, "Damn! How could I let myself be like this!". She punched the ground frustration, "No, that's what she wants me think. She thinks I'll succumb to these urges. She thinks I'll start to believe I'm some kind of slut or whore. But no. I'm not those things. You may have won today, but I'm not giving in yet".


	10. Day 030

Day 030

It had been nearly two weeks since the last time Ahsoka's lust was quenched by the Queen and she was loosing focus. The only thing on her mind was the thought of being dominated and satisfied by the Zygerrian noble. She couldn't help picturing countless scenarios for herself.

Just then two guards approached her cell. "The Queen requests your presence".

Ahsoka stood up forgetting she no longer had anything covering her lower half. One of the guards smiled while the other handed Ahsoka a blue loincloth. "Have some decency slave", he said.

Ahsoka put the cloth on and walked with the guards to the Queen's throne room. She then found herself before Miraj once more.

Miraj looked down at Ahsoka. "My slave, I'm sure you are going through intense agony right now waiting for me to satisfy your urges".

Ahsoka looked down at the floor. "She wanted the Queen more than anything else, but could she really lower herself to such a level? Would she loose herself? Or have I already changed?". Before she could finish her thought Miraj continued, "So I have a proposition. If you can pleasure me slave. Then I will satisfy you".

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "What?".

Miraj looked down at her. "You heard me girl. Besides it's not like you have much of a choice". Miraj then proceeded to take out an electro whip. "I have other means of punishing you".

Ahsoka gulped. "I guess I really don't have an input in the matter". Ahsoka made her way up the Queen's throne and examined the Queen's lewd curvy figure. Her mouth salivated upon gazing at her, she then leaned forward and gripped Miraj's breasts. It was clear that underneath she wasn't wearing a bra as her melons moved freely and unrestricted as they were fondled by the Togruta.

Miraj gasped softly. "Oh man! She's good!", she thought, trying not to moan aloud so quickly. But it was getting harder not to with every passing moment.

"This is so humiliating!", Ahsoka thought. She continued to grope the Queen and strengthened her grip on the Queen's tits. "Is this to your liking Master?".

Miraj moaned a little, still surprised at the proficiency of her Togruta slave. "Yes."

Ahsoka began to remove the upper part of the Queen's dress and revealed her naked breasts, plump as ripe fruits. Ahsoka then started take things to the next level as she pinched the Queen's nipples and lick her left tit, running her tongue across her smooth soft skin.

Miraj arched her back and moaned as Ahsoka licked her. "Yes... Yes...", she couldn't believe she was being pleasured so easily by a girl who hadn't had sex until this morning. "Please...".

Ahsoka smiled. "It won't be long now", she thought as her mind was still completely focused on her end goal of pleasure and relief at the Queen's hands. She then proceeded to remove Miraj's skirt revealing her feline pussy in the process. Ahsoka ran her fingers along the Queen's womanhood. Ahsoka's mouth watered. "I'm going to go full force from the start", she thought to herself. "The faster she succumbs to me the sooner she'll return the favor for me. She then put her entire hand into the Queen's exposed and throbbing vagina.

Miraj screamed in pleasure and pain as Ahsoka filled her with her hand. Her back arched and she shuddered uncontrollably as she felt her climax nearing.

Ahsoka pushed her hand in further until she poked the Queen's barrier. At the same time she licked the Queen's midriff as she squeezed the nipple of the Queen's right breast. It was three pronged attack that was proving most effective.

Miraj moaned in pleasure. She felt Ahsoka inside of her, filling her, and it felt wonderful. "Yes... Yes...", she moaned. "YES... YES...!", her moans grew louder with every passing moment.

"I'm getting closer", Ahsoka thought. "Just a bit further. She shoved her hand up deeper and broke through her barrier. She felt the Queen's hard nipple in her other hand as she began to suckle the Queen's other breast. "Come on Master! I know you're enjoying this!", Ahsoka said in between breaths.

Miraj screamed in pleasure as Ahsoka pushed past her barrier. She shuddered violently as she came, her body consumed in complete and utter ecstasy.

Ahsoka pulled her cum covered hand out of the Queen's pussy. She examined her slimly hand in pleasure. "That was a lot more fun then I thought it would be", Ahsoka said internally as she licked off her hand devouring the fluids until she had cleaned herself off. She looked to the Queen sprawled out in her throne, cum still leaking from her pussy onto the floor as a result of her orgasm. "I did as you asked master. Did you enjoy it?!", Ahsoka said eagerly.

Miraj looked at Ahsoka and answered with honesty. "Yes, very much slave. You have done well and far exceeded my expectations. Now as a woman of my word I will give you your reward. It is your choice, do you want to be left alone to your devices or to have the gift of sex with me?".

Ahsoka looked down at herself. She debated whether or not to be truly honest about how she felt. Throughout the past couple weeks she had been drained and battered both mentally and physically. She desired the Queen more than anything, everything else was secondary. Just touched her Royal body was all she needed to conform her feelings. Finally she made a desicion. "Master I want you to go inside me, I want you to fondle me, I want you to stroke my lekku like the pet I am to you. Please master, Pleasure me!".

Miraj smiled at Ahsoka's reaction, she could sense that her control over Ahsoka was almost complete. "Alright slave. I will do give you what you wish and I will continue to do that for you often, as long as you pledge your self and body to me as my sex slave."

Ahsoka got on her knees, her mind had already been made up. "I pledge myself to you Master. I am your sex slave to do with as you please", Ahsoka's pussy ached upon uttering those words.

Miraj felt immensely pleased and proud. "Excellent choice girl.", she then proceeded to sit on the floor beside Ahsoka before slowly moving her loincloth out of the way, exposing Ahsoka's pure orange womanhood. She gently stroked her womanly opening and rubbed Ahsoka's head tails at the same time.

"Oh...Master...Thank You!", Ahsoka moaned as she was overcome with immense pleasure. "Oh Master, can you suck my lekku?! I would really love that! OHHHH".

Miraj smiled and put Ahsoka's lekku in her mouth, sucking on it as she put one finger inside Ahsoka's throbbing young pussy.

"Oh...OH...OH!...OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...MASTER...I...LOVE THIS...THIS FEELING OF PLEASURE!...DONT STOP!". Ahsoka could feel her juices leaking out as she became wet with anticipation and lust.

Miraj continued to have her way with Ahsoka, strategically attacking her pussy and assaulting her sensitive lekku. Ahsoka on the other hand was receiving just what she had wanted for so long, and soon her body entered a state of complete ecstasy as cum oozed from her pussy in one storm after another. She was finally able to feel the sweet sense of relief that only Miraj could provide her with.

Ahsoka was overcome with complete satisfaction and relief, it was as if this tremendous burden was finally lifted from her shoulders. All she could think about was the next orgasm and how good it would feel. The feeling was strangely liberating.

Miraj smiled at her slave's reaction, "Why don't we spice things up a bit now shall we? You've me the Prime Minister have you not?".

The mention of the Prime Minister stirred up some negative emotions in Ahsoka, the bastard did try to rape her after all. This time she'd show him what things are like when they are done on her own terms. Ahsoka decided to play into the Queen's suggestion, "I here he has a big penis Master, why don't we bring him in?". Although in reality Ahsoka was quite familiar with his cock after all from their previous encounter.

Miraj seemed thoughtful and smiled at the way her slave was turning into a slut. "Of course. Guard, bring him over." It wasn't long before Atai entered the throne room. "Yes your highness?", he asked.

Miraj smiled at him. "My slave has something to ask you.", shs said as she put another finger inside Ahsoka's pussy while putting the lekku in her mouth again.

Ahsoka placed her hand over Atai's crotch. "I seem to recall you having quite the sizable cock, Atai. Would you mind putting it to use on me? A little Togruta Slut like me needs to be fucked properly".

Atai was shocked at the drastic change in the Togruta's attitude since their last encounter and he could feel himself getting wet at the sight of Ahsoka kneeling on the floor with Miraj's fingers inside her. He then reached for his belt and began to unbuckle his pants.

Ahsoka got on all fours with the Queen beneath her fingering her pussy and sucking her head tail simultaneously. She then aimed her plump heart shaped ass at Atai. "This time you are gonna put it where I want it. Come on Atai fuck me in my little ass. I know you want to". Ahsoka shook her ass to taunt the Zygerrian Prime Minister.

Atai's mouth watered at the sight Togruta, she had no idea what she was in for. He then positioned himself behind Ahsoka, gripping her hips. He proceeded to nudge the tip of his member inside her asshole. "You must have used the Force to read my mind.". He teased Ahsoka as he pushed deeper into her.

Ahsoka moaned as Atai's cock entered her ass, its power was almost intoxicating. "Oh you're good! Oh and Master put your whole hand inside me pussy to and pinch my nipple. Oh and keep sucking my lekku. As for you Atai, you're a big man. Your penis must be at least 7 inches. Or am I wrong? I'd hate to be disappointed so show me what you can do with that fat cock!".

Miraj smiled and did as Ahsoka requested. Atai smiled as well. "I'll show you what I can do!", he said in response to Ahsoka's playfully taunting request. As he pushed his whole nine inch length inside Ahsoka. "Can you take it slut?!".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...TOOOOOOOO...MUCH!", Ahsoka screamed and moaned as his cock proved to be bigger than she had anticipated. She soon climaxed and exploded her load everywhere. "PLEASE...OH...DONT STOP!...I LOVE YOUR PENIS!", Ahsoka didn't even think about he words. She found Molec revolting but she was in awe at the power of his manhood, she never thought a cock could be so dominating and forceful.

Miraj smiled at Ahsoka's reaction and decided to take things up a notch as well and put her whole hand inside Ahsoka while rubbing her lekku even harder. Meanwhile Atai continued to fuck Ahsoka relentlessly.

"Is that all you got Atai?! Surely you can do better!", Ahsoka said sparkly eager to extract the most out of Atai's effort.

Atai laughed in response," Of course I can do better!" He pulled out almost completely before diving back into her as hard as he could. He matched his thrusts to Miraj's, and they both went in and out, in and out of Ahsoka in rhythm, so she was simultaneously penetrated in both holes.

"OHHHHHH...FUCK ME...I LOVE THIS...YAHHHHHHHHH!", Ahsoka completely absorbed herself in her slutty nature. Her Jedi past and duties were the last things on her mind. She was truly a slutty sex slave to serve her Master and and now realized how powerful a dick could be. Soon Ahsoka came violently once more as she gave in to the thrusts of Atai and The Queen.

Ahsoka then passed out onto the floor in a cum covered mess. She and finally been satisfied as her mind drifted away to dreams of endless sex and to her surprise cock.

Miraj looked to her guards, "Men, bring her to my room. She and I have business tomorrow".

"Yes your majesty", the guards then carried Ahsoka to the Queen's bedroom.

Miraj then turned toward Molec. "Not bad prime minister".

"Thank you, your highness", Atai bowed.

"You may leave and clean yourself up". Molec nodded and then left the room.

After he left Miraj smiled. "Oh my little Togruta slave. You have finally submitted yourself to me. You may think it's that collar but the truth is I've deactivated it days ago. Today all that lust and craving is of your mind's own cognition".

Miraj laughed. "You are finally mine!"


	11. Day 031

Day 031

Ahsoka awoke in the Queen's bed, from the rays of light beaming in through the windows she could tell it was morning. "Woah", she said to herself. "I never thought I would have enjoyed an experience like that as much as I did". For the first time in weeks she finally felt at ease but still infatuated by the thought of continuing to explore further in her sexual exploits.

She then stood up and stretched her legs for a moment. Her imagination dwelled on the Queen's curvy figure, she nearly salivated at the thought of her. But not just a desire for pleasure but to show her what she was capable of. Ahsoka's mind was cleared of the unwavering lust that had consumed it. The void filled by a new found craving to return the favor to the Zygerrian Queen".

Ahsoka salivated at the thought of having her way with the Queen. Squeezing her massive breasts and licking her lewd pussy seemed more and more appealing by the moment. Ahsoka rubbed her pussy as she fantasied of new ways to fuck her. But to her surprise, her unchained imagination began to dwell on the image of Molec's member.

Ahsoka was sure that it wasn't out of desire for the man, he was as revolting as they come. But there was something but the way he used his cock. Ahsoka had never dreamed at how intoxicating it could be at the receiving end of its power. She could only ponder as to how such an instrument could benefit someone that was far more capable then me. "Perhaps if I had...", Ahsoka began to question herself internally when Miraj suddenly entered the room. Upon noticing her arrival Ahsoka lowered her head to her majesty, "Hello Master, Good Morning".

Miraj, pleased at her new slave's response, she sat down upon her bed. "Relax my slave. Come closer".

Ahsoka did as she was told and sat down next to the Queen. "Yes Master".

Miraj smiled. "I am very impressed with your progress slave. You've proven yourself to be quite resourceful". Miraj proceeded to run her finger down Ahsoka's lekku.

Ahsoka blushed slightly at the comments. Miraj then spoke, "Tell me girl, what is your name?".

Ahsoka looked perplexed at the question. It never crossed her mind that she would be interested in her as anything more as servant to be looked down upon. She never could have expected that the Zygerrian Queen would even want to know her name. She asked herself, "Does she really care about me?". Ahsoka pondered to herself for a brief moment before she quietly answered, "My name...my name is Ahsoka".

Miraj smiled, "What a beautiful name, Ahsoka. Now tell me did you enjoy what happened yesterday?".

Ahsoka gulped. But to her surprise any sense of shame she had seemed to vanish. She then told Miraj the truth. "Yes...Yes I did Master".

Miraj looked at Ahsoka, "I knew you did. I could tell it then and I can see that your words are true. Your beautiful blue eyes are as sincere as they come". Miraj then stood up, "Now then, do you pledge yourself to me Ahsoka? Will you be my personal slave?".

Ahsoka knelt before Miraj, her previous hesitation beginning to waver. "I am yours...My master".

Miraj chucked, "We will accomplish great things Ahsoka".

Ahsoka couldn't help herself but to smile back. Any conflict she had within her had all but dissolved. "Forget the Republic...", she told herself. "Forget the Jedi...Forget Anakin...Forget the Past".

She stood up, "This is my life now". Ahsoka smiled.

Ahsoka clenched her fist and remembered what had happened the previous day. "I gave in...", she told herself. "I lost control of myself and submitted myself to the Queen. I was wild and untamed. But...I have never felt better. I understand now my purpose. I will be the perfect slave for my master. She will cherish me. Take care of me. Satisfy me. Care for me. And in return I will pleasure her to the best of my ability.

Ahsoka laughed, "This feeling...I can't explain it. I want more. Only Master understands me now and I will do my best to please her". She could feel her crotch itching with anticipation. But she also found her self overcome a new desire that she couldn't explain. One that was driving her to become as dominant and powerful as possible, by any means necessary. Even if it meant making a few medications to both her will and her body in order to become the most perfect sexual instrument.

Ahsoka gave Miraj a look of conviction. "I am ready Master".


	12. Day 032

Day 032

Ahsoka and Miraj spent the rest of the day together before leaving the bedroom early the next morning. Ahsoka was wearing a blue silk robe given to her by the Queen to cover herself. As the two walked Miraj initiated a conversion.

"Ahsoka I believe it's time we acquire some more suitable garments for you. Ones that will fit both you and your personality as well as serve the purpose of making you look desirable and seductive for both your role in my harem and as my personal sex slave".

Ahsoka nodded, it seemed logical to look the part that she had do wholeheartedly embraced. Besides she was no stranger to revealing clothing. "I agree Master. I've been thinking it's about time I got to work".

The two soon arrived at a sort of wardrobe for the slaves. They had to take quite a roundabout route to get there so Ahsoka concluded they must have taken the long away around to avoid the harem or something to that effect. Upon entering there was a seamstress already waiting.

"This is Luna. My personal seamstress and fashion expert. I've tasked her with the important assignment of designing your outfit Ahsoka".

Ahsoka smiled, "Perfect Master". She had been running through countless sexual fantasies throughout the past couple weeks, so Ahsoka had plenty of ideas in mind. "I have been thinking of such a design for an occasion such as this".

Miraj smiled, "Good then I'll leave you two to your own devices until the afternoon. Let's just say I'm intrigued to see what you manage to assemble".

Once Miraj left the room Ahsoka turned to Luna. "Hello. I hope you are able to abide my outfit request. Let's see I would like a new outfit designed like this: A Golden Choker collar with a green emerald in the front with a loincloth that is... about four feet long dangling down from it as along as it conceals my womanhood I don't care. Also I want it to be blue and translucent...Oh and skinny enough to pass between my breasts".

Ahsoka thought for a moment and then continued to talk, "Hmmm...I would also like two blue armbands that cover my forearms...I also want two blue 4-inch heels with golden bottoms... and also make sure that they show off the top of my feet. I love the feeling of air going between my toes".

Ahsoka pondered for a bit longer, "Oh and I don't want any pants or underwear either. This way I can easily pleasure guests. Being able to quickly satisfy them without removing the outfit is good too".

Ahsoka continued, "Also if you can I would like you to pierce my nipples, each with a gold ring that is one inch in diameter. I don't want to cover my breasts, I want Master to always see them. Also I hear the sensation is pretty arousing".

Ahsoka stooped to take a breath. "Do you think you can do this for me Luna? I know it's a lot".

Luna smiled, "It won't be a problem, I'll have it done in a few hours. Take a seat". Her comforting grin illuminated a warmth that Ahsoka hadn't expected.

Ahsoka nodded in excitement and proceeded to sit down and wait for her outfit. She could help but imagine herself in it, how hot she would look. She was sure that the Queen would becoming even more infatuated with her than she already was.

She dreamt of her unrelenting onslaught of her master. She got wet just imagining her moans and cries getting louder. Ahsoka rubbed her pussy in earnest but as she did she noticed this strange feeling encompass her. She couldn't explain it but it was as if her body was missing something. After nearly six hours Luna returned. She laid the outfit into Ahsoka's arms. "I hope you enjoy it".

Ahsoka, snapped out of her day dreaming, eagerly put the outfit on. She examined herself with the outfit on in the mirror and placed a hand on her hip. "I love it! Thank you so much Luna. Master is lucky to have you".

Luna blushed. "Thank you Miss...".

"Ahsoka...call me Ahsoka".

Luna smiled, "Yes, Miss Ahsoka...Thank you".

Just then Miraj entered the room. "Ah Ahsoka. I see you have your new outfit and oh my you look stunning". Miraj was being turned on by the mere sight of her Togruta slave.

"I know right?", Ahsoka teased as she squished her exposed tits together, golden rings now hanging from her erect nipples. She then strode over to her master. "So what is your bidding?".

Miraj smiled, "I have some rather troublesome guests that have been giving me quite the hard time. I believe they could use someone to cheer them up a bit. You think you're up to the task".

"As ready as I'll ever be Master, show me the way", Ahsoka was eager to expand her sexual experiences in order to become as efficient and ultimately dominant as possible.

Ahsoka followed the Queen as they entered the harem where a young man was waiting. He was certainly well groomed and dressed, he must have been some kind of senator or maybe a noble or something to that effect.

Miraj smiled, "She's yours for the night, I have no doubt that you'll enjoy her company". She then left the room leaving the two alone.

Ahsoka walked up the man and sat besides him. "Master says you're in need of some relaxation?", Ahsoka said seductively as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Perhaps...", he replied. "I've had a rather unsavory day".

Ahsoka smirked, "Allow me to change that". She ran her hand down to his waist and undid his belt with the speed and proficiency of a pro.

"Oh really?", the man replied. "Let's see what you can do". He let Ahsoka continue her advance.

Ahsoka pulled down his pants removing them entirely before proceeding to toss them to the side.

She looked down at his member. "Hmm...I've seen bigger", she thought to herself. Her mind drifted to Molec's cock once more. Such magnitude. Such power.

She got on her knees before the man. She ran her finger down his dick, tracing his bulging veins before firmly grasping his sac at the base of his now elongated and recent manhood. "This will be over quickly".

"What did you say?", the man questioned before he was cut off by Ahsoka's next action. The Togruta had begun to suck his cock without restraint or warning.

"Oh...not...bad...not...bad...at...all", the man found himself lost in pleasure as he the received the blow job of a lifetime.

Ahsoka continued to blow him off. She bobbed her head down faster and faster with each passing moment. She could feel his juices beginning to spill into her mouth.

A few minutes passed when suddenly: "Ohh man! I'm going...RAGHHH!". The man had reached his limit and unleashed his load into Ahsoka's mouth. The Togruta eagerly swallowed every last bit of it with wild abandon. Like a predator relentless attacking its prey. However to Ahsoka's dismay the man seemed to already be out of stamina.

Ahsoka released her grip on his member. "Wow, I was hoping you would last longer than that...I was prepared to go all night".

The man still breathing heavily, "You're good...damn good!". He then passed out on the couch, content with his services. Ahsoka examined him in his sleep as she licked her lips clean of cum. Such a waste of a good cock. To think what I could do with such a tool. Ahsoka's eyes lit up at the thought of simply imagining herself with a monstrous member that would put even the Prime minister's to shame.

Ahsoka then left to return to her quarters. Her task completed quite easily and her mind run ramped with new ideas to enhance herself and her sexual dominance beginning to take hold.

"I can get used to this...", Ahsoka said to herself as she confidently strode out of the harem, seductively swaying her hips with every step.


	13. Day 060

Day 060

Ahsoka had spent the past month pleasuring Miraj's guests and fulfilling her master's wishes. She found great enjoyment with each encounter but as time passed she found herself longing for something more. She wanted to become more dominant, more sexy and as a effective as possible. She envisioned herself more and more as the perfect dominatrix.

Ever since she was ravaged my Molec and the Queen all those weeks ago she had felt a longing for something greater. She was in part jealous of the Prime Minister. Despite his revolting personality he was for better or worse well endowed. "I wish I had a cock like that", Ahsoka told herself. She rubbed her crotch as if she was searching for some phantom member that wasn't there. Her mind ran wild with the possibilities.

She would be unrivaled within the harem and gain the power of both sexes, not to mention she knew her way around both genders already. Her experiences with the cocks of numerous nobles male and female alike had already molded her into quite the experienced slut. But she knew that if she truly wanted to reach her upmost potential at pleasuring her master, her simple female body wouldn't be enough, she needed something more.

She decided to pay the Queen a visit and voice he grievances with her. Surely she'd listen to her request and see if anything could be done. It wasn't long before she found herself entering the throne room, with her majesty looking down upon her from above on her royal throne.

She knelt before her master. Miraj looked down at Ahsoka with admiration. "You've been amazing Ahsoka, I couldn't be more proud of your performance".

Ahsoka nodded her head in appreciation. "Thank you Master...", she trailed off uncertain of how say what she had on her mind. "However can you help me with something?".

Miraj looked a little puzzled. "Why of course Ahsoka, what is that you require my sweet slave?".

Ahsoka looked up at her master, "After Atai dominated me with his cock I've become a realized something...the power that a cock possesses...to think that...even in his hands he could be so dominant...Do...Do you think there is some way I could have a penis like that... I mean...Think about it. I...I...could...pleasure you too with it. I'd be one step closer to becoming...a perfect slave".

Miraj thought for a moment taken aback by her slave's sudden request. "Actually, there is a way", a devious grin befell the Queen's face. "You would need an operation, but I could have you given one that would be however big you wanted it."

A burst of excitement filled Ahsoka, "REALLY?! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Can we get started today? How big is Atai's?! Was it 9? In that case I want mine to be even bigger. Like...I'd don't know...12 inches long and 2 inches wide. Whatever it takes to please you Master! Oh I can't wait!". Ahsoka's words were genuine and she could hardly believe that she had uttered them. She never would have thought this would be her desire, but she was deadest on her fantasy.

The Queen was delighted to see Ahsoka so overcome with happiness, "Alright. I'll make arrangements immediately." Miraj then walked out of the roomy consult the medical staff.

After she left Ahsoka was left to contemplate her decision. Her mind was running ramped with the new possibilities would have for her. She had never thought it to be possible. To think that such a procedure existed. She got hot just thinking about it. The mere notion of pummeling the Queen without restraint, satisfying her in ways that no other man or woman could dream of.

Ahsoka moaned softly at the image as she inserted one finger into her pussy dripping with anticipation while simultaneously soothing her harden nipples. The more Ahsoka thought about it she realized that this wasn't just something she wanted just to satisfy her master but also to satisfy herself. Making her an unrivaled and powerful dominatrix.

The young Togruta was still lost in her imagination when Miraj finally came back a few minutes later. "If you head down to the medical room they're all ready for you."

Ahsoka's face lit up with a smile bigger than any other one she had mustered in a very long time. She quickly went down to the medical room and entered. Inside were several Zygerrian physicians and droids along with a middle aged human woman. She was likely the one with important job of performing the bulk of the procedure. It was rare to see the Zygerrians outsource to someone of a different race. "What do I have to do?", Ahsoka said eagerly awaiting her transformation.

The human female physician walked up to Ahsoka, "Hello there. I am Doctor Kira. Just relax, we'll do the rest. Here take this." She then gave her medicine to make her fall asleep.

Ahsoka quickly ingested the medicine and soon found herself fading into a tranquilizied state. She wondered what they would do to her when she was knocked out. The intricacies of the process were most certainly intriguing to say the least. But before she had a chance to ponder further Ahsoka fell asleep on the operating table.

Once Ahsoka was asleep Kira and the other doctors began the procedure. She made an small incision just above Ahsoka's vagina before she began inserting the inner components and the penis. For it to function properly new urethral passageways would need to be added in. Her assistant then retrieved the special special twelve inch long, two inch wide cock from the cryo-freezer that had recently been thawed.

The the sexual organ had been synthesized using a combination of Togruta Male stem cells, DNA insertions along with hormonal adjustments to ensure compatibility with a female host. Kira then began to attach the penis to Ahsoka. It took time to ensure that it would properly function in addition to her vagina. The final step included adding the testicles to the base of the member. The semen within them was genetically enhanced as well to ensure any possibilities of interbreeding with members of differing species.

The procedure took hours but when it was complete it was truly a work of art. It seamlessly joined with Ahsoka's body as if it was meant to be there. If she wasn't female one would never even question its origin. The penis was certainly hers. The final tests including routine health checks to ensure everything would work the way it should. When that was done they finally woke her up.

Ahsoka awakened to see her new penis joined to her body just above her vagina. "By the force! This cock! It's really attached to my body! THANK YOU!" Ahsoka jumped up from the the operating table and subsequently put her outfit on.

Kira nodded her head, happy that she was able to help before responding. "I am glad that you are pleased with it. If you shall like, you may test it out whenever you like to see if it performs to your expectations".

Ahsoka nodded and immediately ran down the hall to show the Queen her new form. Upon reaching the throne room she spoke with excitement, "Look Master!".

Ahsoka pushed the blue loincloth that covered her penis out of the way. Her member was truly stunning, its size and power were beholden to know other. Miraj's mouth watered at the sight of Ahsoka's modification. "You look wonderful Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled at the Queen's compliment. "I was thinking of testing it out on you master".

Miraj smiled at Ahsoka's idea. "If you want to."

Ahsoka smiled as she strode up to the Queen until she stood just in front of her throne. Her monster cock hung just before Miraj. "Come on Master! Upon wide! I bet my cock is delicious!".

Miraj did as Ahsoka requested and opened her mouth eagerly as she to was curious to experience Ahsoka's new enhancement.

Ahsoka smiled as she thrusted her dick down the Queen's throat. "Do you like it Master? Is it better than Atai's?".

Miraj couldn't answer. Ahsoka's dick was downright intoxicating, speaking was completely out of the question. She simply nodded her head in an attempt to try and say yes.

Ahsoka purred with desire as she pushed deeper into the Queen, putting 8 of her 12 inch length down her throat. She eagerly waited for her master's reaction.

Miraj was somewhere between pain and immense pleasure, but she nodded to Ahsoka to keep going. She had dozens of males in her harem but none had ever come close to what she was currently experiencing.

Ahsoka smiled with satisfaction. "This is fun!", Ahsoka laughed as she pushed in the rest of her length. She moaned with pleasure as her cock was coated in the Queen's saliva. She could never imagined how good having a cock would be. From the moment she had woken up she was overcome with an itchy sensation and lust. And her new member still sensitive to the touch was currently being deep-throated. The feeling was truly overwhelming.

Miraj almost choked on Ahsoka's length. She moaned again in pleasure as her lips pursed around the base of her thick shaft. Her throat ached as Ahsoka's bulging veins pulsated within her.

Ahsoka laughed with pleasure as the Queen sucked her off. Her body overcome with so many new and strange sensations. After serval minutes she pulled out. "Master, I need your help with one more thing. Make me cum from my cock! I need to know what it feels like! I can tell you are going easy on me! Please don't hold anything back!".

Miraj smiled, "Alright you asked for it." Miraj taunted Ahsoka with confidence that masked just how beside herself she was at the receiving end of her slave's new member. She then wrapped her lips once again around Ahsoka's cock before beginning to suck it the best of her ability.

Ahsoka moaned. "Come on master you can do better than that! Make me cum! Give me a good Blow Job! Stroke It! Suck It!".

Miraj circled her tongue around Ahsoka's tip while she she simultaneously began to stroke Ahsoka's cock around the half of the cock that wasn't in her mouth.

"Uhh! Ah! Yes, keep going! Ahh! Just a little more! I can feel it coming!", Ahsoka cried out in ectasy. Miraj began to stroke harder and faster, knowing Ahsoka was close, as she continued to assault her member with tongue.

Ahsoka shrieked out in satisfaction. "I'M CUMMING!", Ahsoka shot out fluid violently down her master's threat. Her eyes nearly rolled back into head as Ahsoka's body shook and convulsed as a result of her first orgasm with her new member. "I'M REALLY DOING IT! I'M REALLY CUMMING FROM MY DICK!".

Miraj barely managed to swallow the vast amount of semen that flooded down her threat. She barely managed to make it to the point where Ahsoka finished her orgasm onslaught. The Togruta fell to the ground physically and mentally exhausted from her climax.

Miraj leaned forward like a cat about to pounce upon its prey proceeding to clean off Ahsoka's member with her mouth, taking pleasure with every lick.

"HMMM! Thank you Master!I can't wait to put my cock to use on others. So, What is thy bidding my master?", Ahsoka was still dazed by her orgasm but her inhuman cock was already throbbing ready for more.

Miraj thought for a moment, "I want you to put your new attachment to use." She began removing her dress.

Ahsoka's mouth watered at the sight of the Queen's bare feline body. "Your body is beautiful master, it's so curvy and busty". Ahsoka fondled her ball sack in anticipation. "I can't wait to fuck you".

Miraj smiled again. "I can't wait either."

The Queen positioned herself just above Ahsoka in a squatting position. "My Master which do you prefer, ass or pussy?", Ahsoka asked as stroked her penis making it erect to its full 12 inch length once more.

Miraj thought for a moment. "Pussy", she decided.

Ahsoka laughed, "I knew you'd choose that master!". Miraj lowered herself so that her pussy lips wrapped around Ahsoka's member while Ahsoka herself thrusted the other half of her length into the Queen's pussy. "I'll fill your pussy like no one else before!".

Miraj gasped as Ahsoka went into her. "Yes...Yes...", she moaned out in pleasure.

Ahsoka smiled and pushed in the rest of her cock. "Scream for me Master!".

Miraj screamed in pain and pleasure as Ahsoka pushed the rest of herself inside her. It was hitting all the right spots. "Ohhhhhhhh...".

Ahsoka thrusted back and forth thumping against the Queen's barrier without relent or restraint. She was loving her new cock and was quickly becoming accustomed to it.

Miraj moaned in pleasure, the way Ahsoka pounded away at her was like a pro. She couldn't believe that she had received it mere hours before. "Please continue my slave".

"Don't worry I will!", Ahsoka thrusted as hard as she could penetrating the Queen's barrier.

"YES!", Miraj shrieked as Ahsoka went deeper into her. She had never been penetrated this deep before by any other man.

Ahsoka laughed. "Come on Master! Cum!". Ahsoka pushed deeper while she slapped the Queen's ass with her free hands. Ahsoka was crazy with passion her fantasies of becoming a dickgirl were finally coming to fruition.

Miraj screamed as she came, releasing her load all over the place in complete lust.

Ahsoka pulled out her cum covered cock. "Very good, Master! Did you enjoy my cock?", Ahsoka purred at the mere mention of the phrase, "Do you think it could prove useful for you and your clients?"

Miraj was breathless with pleasure. "Yes. Very much so. You have progressed well."

Ahsoka moved her loincloth back over her penis. "Thank you Master, I seek nothing but your approval". Ahsoka got to her knees and bowed to the Queen. "How may I be of service?"

Miraj couldn't help but smile at the Togruta before her. "You've become better than I possibly could have imagined".


	14. Day 085

Day 085

Ahsoka was summoned to the Queen's chambers. The previous night she had spent her time pleasuring two high class slavers from Correllia. The pair were quite the sticklers when it came to pricing for some slaves Miraj had offered them so Ahsoka had to "persuade" them.

As Ahsoka entered the room the Queen ordered her guards to leave them alone. Miraj walked up to Ahsoka to greet her. She ran her finger down Ahsoka's shoulder and smiled deviously.

"Ah, Ahsoka. I am most proud of you. You have done well for me, my empire and shown your devotion to me".

Ahsoka smiled with satisfaction. "I'll do anything to please you Master".

Miraj chucked. "I know you will. That's why I have a special mission for you. One that I can entrust only to you".

Ahsoka eyed Miraj with a look of conviction. "What is you bidding my master?"

"You see Ahsoka I have a need to expand the reaches of my empire", Miraj walked back to her throne and sat down. "As of late the Republic has been in decline. After I had defeated both Kenobi and Skywalker they have seen a dramatic decrease in victories on the battlefield. It seems these Jedi Generals were quite essential to their war efforts".

Ahsoka clenched her fist upon hearing this statement.

Miraj eyed Ahsoka, "What's wrong? Do you still care for your former companions?".

Ahsoka released the tension in her hand. "No. They mean nothing to me now. You are my master, all that matters is serving you".

"Hmm...good. So...as I was saying the Republic is in disarray and Dooku along with his Separatist armies are quickly gaining ground. Despite my alliance with the count himself, I still don't trust him. I believe I need to expand our influence in this war so that when it comes to an end we can make ourselves a prominent entity in the galaxy once more".

Ahsoka smiled, "What do you have in mind Master?".

"There is a senator from Naboo, Amidala is her name".

Ahsoka responded, "I have met her before".

Miraj look intrigued, "In what way, where you two close?".

Ahsoka shrugged off the question. "No", she lied, the Queen didn't need to know her history with the senator, "She meant nothing to me before and still doesn't. I have simply met her before as a matter of political interaction. However she does trust me, not like it matters though. As far as she and the republic are concerned I died months ago".

Miraj nodded, "Excellent, then this will make my mission for you all the easier. I need you to travel to Coruscant, find this senator, abduct her, enslave her, corrupt her and use her for my purposes. Having a senator backing my operations will make it all the easier for my empire to spread across the galaxy".

Ahsoka bowed her head, "As you wish my master, I shall embark immediately".

Later that day when Ahsoka's ship was being prepped for departure, Ahsoka took a little detour. She made a trip to the medial bay to make an urgent request of an official there.

When she arrived she wasted no time, "Hello there Kira, I know you can help me with something, will you?"

Kira, one of the operators that gave Ahsoka her penis, agreed. "What is it Miss Ahsoka?"

"Kira I need you to enhance my member. You see the Queen has given me a special mission to the heart of the republic and I'll need your modifications to do it".

Kira seemed convinced, "What do you need?"

"I need to you to give my cum addictive properties, so string that any individual who comes in contact with internally will quickly lose their free will and submit themselves to me over their love and desire for my cock".

Kira smiled, "It can be done, lay down".

Ahsoka did as she was told and layed down on the operating table. She pushed the loincloth out of the way to reveal her secret weapon.

"Good, Now...", Kira went into a cabinet and pulled as a special serum, "This potion is extremely potent and needs to be injected directly into the veins of your penis. The procedure must be performed while you are sedated in order to decrease the pain".

Ahsoka smiled, "There's no time. I can take it, perform the injection now".

Kira looked at Ahsoka with a concerned look, "Brace yourself Miss Ahsoka". Kira took the serum and placed into a syringe. Kira then placed the needle point at an entry point above one of the penis's veins.

Ahsoka nodded, "Do it".

Kira injected the serum into Ahsoka's member. Ahsoka immediately reacted. "OHH!...AHHH!...THAT...WHEW!...I...I CAN DO THIS!".

Kira locked eyes with Ahsoka, "We are just getting started".

Ahsoka reeled back from the pain. "OHHH! MY! PLEASE! RAGH!". Ahsoka's dick erected itself to its full length of twelve inches.

Ahsoka screamed. "GAHHHHH! HOOOO!", suddenly a stream of urine pissed out from Ahsoka's cock. "DAHHH!"

Kira frowned, "Sorry forgot to tell you that would happen".

Ahsoka was too busy screaming in pain to answer. "OHHHH! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!". Ahsoka's cock hardened preparing itself for an intense orgasm.

"Brace yourself Ahsoka! This is the final part!", Kira covered her eyes.

Ahsoka yelled in a mixture of a torturous scream and a pleasured moan as her penis unloaded in a blinding orgasm. Cum sprayed for meters in front of her ejaculating in mind blowing distances. Ahsoka was experiencing the most violent orgasm in her life. Just then it all came to a stop.

Ahsoka fainted from the orgasm and was left in a pool of fluids, a mixture of piss and cum, on the operating table.

Kira sighed, "I tried to warn her".

Several hours passed by before Ahsoka had awoken. She found herself to have been cleansed, likely given a bath by Kira while she was out.

She looked over to spot her beside her. "Kira, I can't thank you enough. This new ability you have bestowed my cock will be most useful".

Ahsoka stood up and pushed her loincloth back in front of her penis. "Thank you". Ahsoka leaned in and kissed Kira on the cheek. "Oh, and let's not tell the Queen shall we? I think it'll be more fun that way".

Kira blushed. "Yes...Mistress Ahsoka".

Ahsoka then took her leave from the room. She proceeded outward to the landing pad where two guards stood in front of her transport. A painted over Slaver ship.

The two collectively asked her, "Where were you? You're an hour and a half late".

Ahsoka smiled, "Oh boys, a lady needs some time for herself doesn't she?", Ahsoka ran her finger down one of the guard's arms.

"Um...uh...yes...I see. Well then good luck with your mission Miss Ahsoka".

"Why thank you! Enjoy your day men". Ahsoka then entered her ship and activated the thrusters making her way to a place she once knew well, a place she was once called home, a world called Coruscant.


	15. Day 088

Day 088

Ahsoka strode through the alleyways and bustling crowds of Coruscant. She had arrived here after a three day trip and was about to put her plans into motion. To conceal her self from the public eye she wore a grayish green cloak.

Ahsoka rounded a corner and continued onward when she noticed a shop that appeared to be selling black market goods. Ahsoka made a small smirk beneath her hood then she thought to herself, "I remember when I had my lightsaber stolen by one of those goons. Hmm...fun times".

Ahsoka then got a ride in a rail train to the upper districts. When she arrived she made her way to Padme's apartment. Ahsoka looked up at the structure from ground level and said, "I'm coming for you...Padme".

Ahsoka walked up to the entrance and let herself in. There was one guard on standby usually, but Ahsoka knew he wouldn't be there at the moment. The guard always snook off at this time of the evening, likely to meet with some "special" individual.

With no one on guard Ahsoka made her way causally to the elevator and rode up the penthouse where Padme lived. Once Ahsoka arrived she took a look at her surroundings. It seemed no one was home. The senator was likely still at the capitol building on official business.

Ahsoka smiled, "Good, then this will be all the easier". Ahsoka went over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and found a bottle of wine, the former Queen of Naboo's favorite.

She plopped the bottle down and undid the cork, she took the liberty to smell it herself. "Mhm...This will do nicely". Ahsoka reached into the pocket of her cloak and removed a small packet of powder. "Yes...this will work". Ahsoka poured the substance into the bottle and closed it back up. She then placed the bottle along with a glass on Padme's living room table. "Now...", Ahsoka said to herself, "I wait".

Ahsoka then left the room to enter Padme's bedroom. She opened the closet door and hid herself within it, awaiting for the Senator's arrival back to her home.

Later that night Padme returned to her apartment. "Yes Captain Typho. I'll be fine".

Typho looked concerned, "Are you sure my lady?"

"Yes...now go...please", Typho then left the room. Ahsoka listened through the wall.

Padme sat down on her couch and saw the wine bottle in front of her, "I could use a drink". Padme poured herself a glass of wine and drank quickly.

Ahsoka covered her laugh from inside the closet, "Padme, you fool. The drugs I put in your wine were a powerful aphrodisiac that Kira had developed. You'll be desiring sex within minutes. Hah...and only I can satisfy you".

Padme finished her drink and put down on the table. She then stood up and walked into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and undid her hair. Undoing the complex braids and letting it fall down to its full length past her shoulders.

Padme turned her head and glanced to the right. There she was a picture frame with Anakin in it. It brought a tear to her eye. She had been keeping her emotions a secret from everyone after he had died. But it was hard to conceal. Especially for the funeral she just attended today for him, Obi and Ahsoka.

"Oh Ani...I miss you". Suddenly Padme felt a wave of heat encompass her body. She started to sweat all over.

"Ah", Padme slipped her fingers into her top. "Forgive me Anakin". Padme removed her top along with her pants. She still had her high heeled shoes on when she decided that would be enough.

She rolled into her bed and began to fondle herself and play with her nipples. "Gah...Why am I so hot right now? Do I miss Ani that much?"

Ahsoka overheard everything from the closet, "So you and Anakin huh?", she told herself, "I had a feeling there was something between you two". Ahsoka clenched her fist before she said, "Don't worry senator you'll be forgetting all about him soon enough".

Padme began to finger her pussy as her juices began to stir and leak from her. She pinched her nipples and moaned in vain to satisfy herself.

Just then Ahsoka emerged from the closet. She stood up and pulled down her hood. Padme was shocked.

"AHSOKA!? But how?!", Padme continued to play herself while saying this.

Ahsoka smiled, "You seem to be enjoying yourself senator". Ahsoka removed her cloak and tossed it to the side, revealing her slutty slave outfit along with her pierced tits.

"WHAT THE? Ahsoka! What are you doing?", Padme questioned with a mixture of curiosity and terror as she continued to fondle her body.

"You Padme, are going to join me and become my slave and learn to serve me and master's empire". Ahsoka smiled with satisfaction. "The reason you are so horny right now is because of the aphrodisiac I put in your wine".

Padme gasped, "Why Ahsoka...NAGHH...Why are you doing this?"

Ahsoka laughed, "Fu fu fu. That's of no concern to you as you will be submitting to me whether you like it or not. You see right now your body can only be satisfied by one thing...ME".

Padme gasped in horror, "Please Ahsoka, why are you doing this?"

Ahsoka sighed, "It doesn't matter. Soon you'll forget your old self. Ahsoka removed a coil of rope from her cloak and pounced on top of Padme. "I'm gonna enjoy this". Ahsoka licked Padme's cheek.

"Ahsoka...gah...please...why...don't", Padme's thoughts were becoming a mess overwhelmed by the death of her husband, the drugs within her and Ahsoka on top her.

Ahsoka tied Padme's arm's and legs to the four corners of the bed leaving the senator defenseless for what would come next.

Padme in a mixture of pleasure and confusion felt something press against her crotch. "What...What is that?".

Ahsoka pulled back. "Ho ho ho, I have a surprise for you Padme". Ahsoka pushed her loincloth out of the way to reveal her monster cock.

Padme gasped in horror. "Ahsoka what happened to you?"

Ahsoka ignored the question, "Isn't it beautiful Padme?", Ahsoka spit in her hand and lubricated her member. "I'm going to have fun pummeling you with this!"

Padme reeled back in terror but with no place to go she was powerless to stop what came next. Ahsoka forced her penis down Padme's throat nearly its entire length in one go.

Padme choked on the massive cock. She struggled for breath but at the same time she felt herself under a rush of intense pleasure.

Ahsoka smiled, knowing the drugs were doing its job. Ahsoka thrusted in and out of Padme's mouth, pounding the senator with her erect cock.

Padme's eyes teared as her body was overcome by the penis entering her mouth. This was too much for her and then suddenly Padme released. Her moan stuffed by the meaty member in her mouth. A flood of fluids erupted from her pussy spraying all over the bed.

Ahsoka pulled out giving Padme a chance to catch her breath. "Hmm...How disappointing...I thought you would last longer than that! How can I be satisfied with that!"

Ahsoka got on top of Padme once more and placed her penis at the opening of the senator's womanhood. "Fu fu fu", Ahsoka laughed, "You ready?!". She penetrated deep inside the Senator.

A rush of pleasure overcame the senator she had not climaxed only a minute before and Ahsoka was already going at it again.

Ahsoka pushed in as far as she could, Padme's tight pussy put enormous pressure on her cock. "You're really tight down here Padme, I guess Anakin never got this intense with you? Well prepare yourself!"

Ahsoka pushed her entire length in as far as it could go. Padme shrieked in reaction as her barrier was ravaged. "OHH! I'M CUMMMING! FUAHHHHH!...HOW?!...HOW COULD I BE AGAIN?!"

Ahsoka moaned with satisfaction, "OH YES! ME TOO! VVVVRAAGHHHHH!", Ahsoka ejaculated her load into Padme as the senator unleashed her own package. The two simultaneously came under violent orgasms.

Ahsoka pulled out and licked her fingers. Ahsoka smiled, the deed was done. Now that her cum had penetrated Padme it wouldn't be long before she submitted herself to her. Ahsoka laughed, "I might as well have some more fun while I can!"

Ahsoka jumped back on top of Padme, and began to fondle and suck her tits. Padme moaned with pleasure, "Oh...Ahsoka...Please". Her thoughts were melting away. Her mind began to focus on Ahsoka and her penis alone. "Please...ah...oh...don't stop".

Ahsoka smiled, "I don't plan on it". She then moved her other hand into Padme's vagina placing three of her fingers within it.

"Oh...Ah...Ah...Ahsoka", Padme was loosing track of her thoughts.

Ahsoka smiled, "She's breaking faster than I could have ever expected". Ahsoka locked eyes with Padme. "You want my cock, don't you Padme?"

Ahsoka pulled back and stroked her member, leaving it in perfect sight of Padme's eyes.

Padme struggled to talk as drool poured out of her mouth. "I...I...". In that moment Padme's thoughts about the Republic, about the old Ahsoka, her old friend, her husband: Anakin, drifted from her. Her will was crushed and she submitted herself to Ahsoka.

"PLEASE AHSOKA! I WANT YOUR DICK IN ME! I WANT YOU TO RAVAGE ME AND FUCK ME SILLY!"

Ahsoka laughed, "Ho Ho Ho. Well, well, well. That was quick". Ahsoka stroked her penis once more, "Oh you'll get plenty of it Padme. I look forward to savoring this moment!".

Ahsoka lunged forward plunging her member into Padme once more. The senator crying and morning in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Ahsoka laughed with joy as she corrupted her former friend.

Ahsoka laughed with satisfaction as she tore Padme apart. Leaving no trace of the senator untouched. "I have been waiting a long time for this Padme, and I'm going to enjoy this!"

Padme reeled back, "OH AHSOKA! YOUR COCK IT'S SO BIG...IT IS BIGGER THAN ANAKIN'S!".

Ahsoka smiled, "I know", she then pushed in even deeper overcame with a sense of victory and domination.

Padme moaned out with pleasure, "AHSOKA...PLEASE!?...DONT STOP!...ANAKIN NEVER DID ME LIKE THIS!"

Ahsoka laughed, "I'm glad your impressed Padme!", Ahsoka leaned in and pinched Padme's nipples while screwing her violently.

Padme cried out in pleasure, "OH YYYESSSSSSSSS!", Padme came for the third time dumping a mega load all over Ahsoka's cock.

Ahsoka pulled out and stood up. She walked over to the corners of the bed and undid the ropes binding Padme. She then jumped on the bed and layed down next to Padme.

"Padme, why don't you clean off this cock that you love so much?"

Padme's mouth watered in anticipation. She gave Ahsoka the blow job of a life time as she slurped up every last ounce of fluid and cum. When she had finished Ahsoka looked at Padme.

"Padme...Pledge yourself to me as my slave. Serve me and my interests". Ahsoka smiled, "call me Master and you will be rewarded with my member substantially in the future".

Padme sat on all fours like a dog and almost panted like one too. "YES MASTER AHSOKA! I AM YOURS, YOURS AND YOURS ALONE! I WILL OBEY YOU, I WILL SERVE YOU AND I WILL PLEASURE YOU AS LONG AS I CAN!"

Ahsoka laughed with satisfaction. Padme was now hers. "Fu fu fu, I look forward to you being my slave Padme. Now shall we continue?"

Padme nodded in agreement and two two continued fucking all night long as they both climaxed dozens of times over, eventually Padme stamina gave way and she had passed out while Ahsoka was left exhausted.

The drained Ahsoka stood up and examined Padme. "Time to bring you to my master".


	16. Day 089

[BE SURE TO VOTE IN THE POLL OR COMMENT TO SEE WHO AHSOKA WILL GO AFTER NEXT! POLLING ENDS MARCH 15TH]

Day 089

Ahsoka brought Padme to her ship and laid her down inside a cage in the cargo bay. It was already dark out again. Sneaking through the city with a senator took longer than she had anticipated.

She then made her way to the bridge when she suddenly received a transmission from Zygerria.

It was the Queen, "Ahsoka there has been a change of plans". Miraj continued, "Before you leave there is a second senator you must retrieve".

"Who? My master", Ahsoka asked.

"Senator Riyo Chuchi", Miraj replied.

Ahsoka hid the smile on her face, "It shall be some Master. I will have her".

Miraj smiled, "Good Ahsoka. Contact me once you capture her".

Ahsoka nodded and cut off the transmission. "I have just the thing for this", Ahsoka said to herself.

She went into the storage area on her ship and found a set of tubes. Ahsoka smiled, "These will work nicely, Anakin told me about the time she protected Padme from killer worms back before the war started. Well these ones have a little twist to them".

Ahsoka continued to dig through the storage compartment until she found a remote probe droid, "Ah, Perfect!"

Ahsoka grinned as she carefully lifted up the tubes and fed them into the remote probe droid. Ahsoka couldn't wait to see these little suckers go to work on her old blue skinned companion.

Ahsoka thought back to her recent conversations with Riyo. She hadn't been quite so foolish as to hire mercenaries or traditional body guards. Instead, the hard-to-kill woman had settled for having Jedi bodyguards personally assigned to.

This was due to the incident the royal family of Pantora had endured. The Chairman's daughters were abducted by low level bounty hunters and sold to the Trade Federation. Riyo probably wanted to avoid an incident like that happening to herself.

The fact is that little detail changed things dramatically for Ahsoka, though still capable in her own right, she would be no match for a force wielder at this point especially with her connection to the force being cut off. Something she desperately needed to change.

So the little creature she had packed would work nicely indeed. More than one too, the tube she'd brought with her contained four of the nasty worms, all packed tightly into it. Ahsoka did not envy the good Senator. This would not be even as kind as the dirty fucking she could have given her personally.

The reason that Jango Fett had chosen this particular method, Anakin had told her, was because the worms had a very distinct ability to hide from the senses of force users. The Jedi wouldn't be able to feel the danger coming until it was far too late.

But Riyo wasn't likely to die from what these force-shrouded things would do to her. Oh no, it took these worms days to kill their victims. She'd probably be found before then.

But she would no longer be in any kind of state from which the good Senator could continue her activity in the senate. Because… the things Ahsoka had just sent after her would break her mind beyond repair in just a few hours.

The Togruta let out a sigh and shook her head. Then, she brought up the device that would let her look through the camera lens mounted on the remote probe droid. It was closing in on the Senator's window, and Ahsoka bit her lower lip as she watched it burn a hole through the glass and the closed blinds.

A moment later, it pushed the large tube she'd loaded into it out and Ahsoka watched as the disgusting creatures slowly slid free of the end that had suddenly popped open.

Slowly, Ahsoka fell back onto her haunches and began to push aside her loincloth, sliding her hand down past her nonexistent undergarments and over her dripping wet penis.

As disgusted as she may have been with what was about to happen… the Togruta couldn't deny that she found it unbelievably hot at the same exact time. She was going to save this recording for prosperity once the mission was done; there was no doubt about that.

As the perverted Ahsoka began to get herself off, four long nameless force-shrouded worms slid across the floor towards the bed. Its occupant was fast asleep, unaware of just what was coming for her as the worms slid up under the edge of the covers and towards her sleeping form.

In another life, the kouhuns' presence would have been felt by Riyo's protectors. Anakin Skywalker or someone else would have come rushing in and would have chopped the deadly centipedes in two before they could even touch the Senator.

In this time and this world, there were no kouhuns to feel. Subsequently, there were no Jedi to save Riyo from the fate awaiting her. Slowly but surely, the worms slid up between her long legs.

Slowly but surely, they spread those legs wide open. Riyo wore nothing but a pair of panties to bed, but even that undergarment didn't last long in the face of the worms.

A large hole was eaten out of the front of Riyo's panties, revealing her slit to the thing between her legs. As the worm moved in and they began to push forward into Riyo's pussy, spreading her lower lips open like a flower, the young woman's brow furrowed in discomfort and she let out a soft groan as she squirmed.

But Riyo did not wake. The worms continued onward, the first to reach her cunt penetrating deeper and deeper inside of her. The remaining three moved over other parts of her body.

They snaked over her naked form, ghosting along her flesh. Riyo was left with very odd dreams as she was fucked by the twisting sinuous body of the first worm and wrapped up in the other three.

Her hips began to unconsciously buck up towards the worm inside of her cunt. The thing was almost entirely within her now, pressing against her cervix and slowly loosening the tight entrance to her womb.

At the same time, in an effort to bring her more pleasure, as a happy incubator was a docile incubator, the tail end of the worm, the bit that wasn't yet inside of Riyo, opened up to reveal another mouth.

It slid to the top of Riyo's pussy lips, settling over the small nub there that was the young woman's clit. Then it bit down gently, playing with her clit in a way that caused Riyo's entire body to seize up.

The climax that came several seconds later, that was what finally woke Riyo up. Her eyes went wide and she shot up in bed a little, looking down at the writhing snake-like shapes beneath the covers.

A shout was immediately on Riyo's lips, but unfortunately for the beautiful blue-skinned girl, one of the worms had finally gotten properly into position… around her neck. The creature suddenly tightened its grip, and then for good measure it stuffed one end down Riyo's throat.

The Senator's scream was abruptly cut off, turning into a muffled choke. The young woman turned over onto her front and grabbed at the thing around her neck, trying to pull it off.

With her face down and her ass up, only now did Riyo realize that there was another worm, currently inside of her cunt, plugging away at her and playing with her clit.

Riyo may have been in a bad situation, but she was no weakling. The young woman was a force of will to be reckoned with and she did not give up easily. Upon realizing that she didn't have the strength to pull the worm choking her out away from her thin neck, the woman settled for biting down as hard as she could with her teeth.

It was like trying to chew through granite. The worm's skin was one of the strongest biological materials in the galaxy. Riyo wouldn't be able to work through it with her pearly whites in a million years.

Now the good Senator let out a whimper, a single tear falling from her eye as she began to give into despair. She was being fucked in her mouth and her cunt by these strange creatures and there was nothing she could do about it.

They had her dead to rights and they were steadily choking her out. Riyo was already seeing dark spots from a lack of air.

But the worst was yet to come for the young Senator. After all, there were two more worms eager to play with her. Now that she was on her front with her hips up in the air and her small pert behind exposed, one of the worms immediately moved towards her ass.

Another hole was quickly cut in the back of her panties, leaving the undergarment barely on her body at this point as the worm began to push itself between her butt cheeks.

Coming to a stop in front of Riyo's tight sphincter, the worm began to secrete a fluid from its mouth that dripped down onto her asshole. Riyo startled at the strange feeling, the cold liquid running down the inside of her ass crack.

Then the worm began to push its head forward and the pink-haired girl's eyes went wide as she screamed again around the large worm currently forcing its way into her mouth and gagging her.

They were in all three of her holes at this point. The final worm settled for her tits, running along them and using both its mouths to grip and pinch the nipples between its tiny teeth, but that was nothing compared to the pain of having the other worm up her ass.

Riyo sobbed brokenly in her bed, her Jedi protection only a few feet away as she was soundly fucked by the creatures.

The worm in her ass continued its path deeper in even as the worm in her cunt finally won its battle with her cervix and pushed directly into her womb. Riyo had never been in so much agony, but as time went on, the pain gave away to something else.

As her holes loosened up around the large worms penetrating them and her body began to go slack instead of squirming anymore, Riyo began to feel unwanted pleasure from the way the creatures writhed about inside of her.

The fluids from the worms that were inside and on her were specifically made to relax the body, and relax it they did. Riyo Chuchi was stuck with her face on her pillow and her ass up in the air, unable to even lift a finger anymore.

The only movement her body saw was the movement from the worms pistoning in and out of her holes. The tightly wound worm around her throat wasn't much better, but even the lack of air became a mark of pleasure for the young woman as she lay there, eyes able to move but not much else.

When she came a second time from the brutal assault the worms were laying on her,

Riyo cried out, the sound cut off by the gag down her throat. Tears fell from her eyes, unanswered by the unfeeling and uncaring worms that were in all three of her holes.

And then another orgasm came soon after that. Riyo was reaching a peak that she wasn't sure she'd ever be allowed to come down from.

The creatures continued to fuck her through orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. Her body simply lay there, taking every thrust, every inch of worm as it slid in and out of her. And as this continued, as time went on with no respite, Riyo Chuchi, the strong willed ferocious Senator from Pantora, began to break.

Her mind could not handle the strain of always being in the throes of ecstasy. The climaxes she was forced to experience never ended and in the end what was left in Riyo's place was a broken shell of a woman.

Not that the worms stopped there, even with her broken. They continued to work their magic, working towards their ultimate goal. But about five hours in, a certain Togruta had seen enough.

Ahsoka pulled her fingers off her wet cock and brought them to her face, licking her lips as she watched the grainy image of Riyo Chuchi's form being fucked beneath her bedcovers.

She really hadn't gotten to see much, as the woman never kicked off the sheets like she'd hoped.

But knowing what was happening, seeing even the minutest movements that confirmed what was happening… it had set Ahsoka off at least three times over the last few hours.

Now though, it was time to pack up and move on. The sun would rise soon after all, and the Jedi would find their charge soon. Calling back the remote probe droid,

Ahsoka put her cloak on while she waited, knowing that soon she would have to head out to acquire the senator. Likely that she would be taken to the hospital the next morning. That would be her chance.

The remote probe droid arrived before she could think more on it. Once she had the footage, she packed the remote away. Smirking, the attractive dominatrix slid into her speeder and a moment later she was gone.

Riyo Chuchi hadn't been prepared for the worst that the galaxy had to offer, and look where it had gotten her. Ahsoka felt only a brief moment of pity for the mind broken Senator before it was gone and she was already thinking about what she would do to her once she retrieved her.

She had to be sure to pummel her with cock as well. In order to ensure her loyalty and submission to herself.

Meanwhile, it was one of the Senator's handmaidens that ultimately discovered her. The young woman's screams drew the Jedi, who burst in and managed to kill the worms that were STILL pushing out of Riyo's holes.

As Ahsoka had suspected, the Jedi had arrived in time to save Riyo's life from the next stage of the worms' reproduction process.

But at the same time, the woman was unrecoverable. She lay there on the bed, breathing and with her eyes open, but completely and utterly unresponsive to any reaction.

Fluid from the worms continued to flow out of her asshole, her cunt, and even the corner of her mouth as she just lay there, ass up in the air and face on the pillow in front of her.

Riyo Chuchi was gone. In her place was a mind broken worm puppet, fucked by the large creatures and forced to experience orgasm after orgasm until she was completely and utterly destroyed. The senator now ripe to be enslaved by Ahsoka for her master.


	17. Day 090

[DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL OR COMMENT TO SEE WHO AHSOKA WILL GO AFTER NEXT! VOTING ENDS ON MACH 15TH!]

Day 090

Ahsoka was on a balcony perched over the the downtown Coruscant hospital. She took out a pair of binoculars and zoomed in to see the speeder with Riyo Chuchi in it park around the corner.

A devious smile grew across Ahsoka's face. This was her chance. She needed to kidnap the senator after she checked into the hospital. That way she would be free of her Jedi escorts and be an easy target.

Ahsoka waited until mid-afternoon to make her move. She made her way down from the building she was in and concealed herself in her cloak. She then made her way into the hospital.

She told the lady at the front desk that she was here to see Senator Riyo Chuchi. She also said that she was a Jedi and an old friend of the Pantoran. The desk official agreed without a second thought and gave Ahsoka directions to the room.

Ahsoka made her way upstairs to the room where Riyo was being treated. When she reached the door and looked in she was surprised to find the senator in stable condition.

Despite the violent fucking Riyo had endured she had managed to hold on barely clinging to her old self. Ahsoka sat beside Riyo's bed. Her face concealed by her cloak.

Her old blue-skinned friend looked so defenseless and helpless in the hospital bed. Ahsoka had a sudden urge to dominate the young senator when she quickly suppressed her thoughts on the idea.

She needed to extract the senator and keep her in healthy condition. She couldn't risk doing anything in a public setting such as this. Ahsoka then reached into her pocket and pulled out the cure to the worms' venoms.

Ahsoka smiled, "I already have the recording of last night. So I'll need you to regain control of yourself once again. I can't have you in such a broken state when I give you to my master".

Ahsoka took the vial and placed into a nearby syringe. She checked to make sure the coast was clear and injected into the senator. Within the day she should regain consciousness.

Ahsoka stood up, "Now", she said to herself, "To get you out of here". Ahsoka activated the remote on her speeder to come over to the window of the room she was in. She then unplugged Riyo from the life support, knowing the cure would work its magic.

Ahsoka then carried Riyo over her shoulder and placed her in the backseat of the speeder. I smile befell Ahsoka's face as she escaped with the senator in her clutches.

Later that night Ahsoka returned to her ship with the captured Riyo who was beginning to stir. Ahsoka chuckled, It was time to ensure that Riyo would be loyal to her, it was time to dominate her.

As Riyo laid on the floor in the cargo bay Ahsoka quickly headed to the bridge and activated the thrusters taking the ship into space. Ahsoka then plotted a course for Zygerria. Immediately afterward the ship entered hyperspace.

Ahsoka then returned to the rear of the ship a little while later to find Riyo awakening. "Uhhh...What's going on?", Riyo asked. Her mind was a mush, still filled with images of sexual domination and torture. "Where am I?".

Riyo looked upward to spot the cloaked Ahsoka, "Who are you?".

Ahsoka sighed, "What? You don't remember me Riyo? It's me Ahsoka!", she then tossed aside her cloak revealing to Riyo the same slutty slave attire that Padme had seen the night she interacted with the Togruta Dominatrix.

Riyo let out a slight gasp, still too drained to react appropriately, "Ahsoka? But...but I thought you were killed?".

Ahsoka laughed, "Fu fu fu. You thought wrong Riyo. I'm alive and well and prepared to serve my new master!".

Riyo was dazed and confused, "Your master? Ahsoka...what are you talking about?".

Ahsoka grinned, "The Zygerrian Queen is my master, and you'll be meeting her soon". Ahsoka knelt down and met Riyo face to face. "Riyo join me and become my slave".

Riyo jolted back, "What!?".

Ahsoka sighed, "Don't you remember all the fun times we had together? It'll be fun!".

Riyo was struck by horror, "No,no,no,no. How? Ahsoka...how could you let this happen? Come home! We miss you!".

Ahsoka scowled at Riyo with annoyance, "Master is all I have now and I must remain loyal to her. If you won't submit...then...my old friend, you leave me no choice". Ahsoka pushed aside her loincloth revealing her length. "I will make you into my sex slave!".

Ahsoka thrusted with her cock into the weakened Riyo's mouth. The senator was in no shape to resist the onslaught coming at her.

Ahsoka laughed with satisfaction, "I've been waiting for this!", she then pushed in nearly her entire length down Riyo's throat.

Riyo gagged on the penis in her mouth, but at the same time a rush of pleasure encompassed her body. Riyo didn't know this but those worms still were having an affect on her. Her hormones were being stirred, making her prone to stimulations and pleasure.

Ahsoka pulled back and thrusted forward repeatedly. She knew that the weakened senator wouldn't last long in this state at this rate and that is was only a matter of time before her will broke down completely.

Riyo's eyes rolled back into her head as her mind was shattered from the fragile state it was already in into more shattered pieces. Then the senator arched her back and unleashed a powerful orgasm spraying her fluids and cum all over the cargo bay floor.

Ahsoka pulled out and examined the Pantoran's body. "Riyo. This will be all over soon. I promise. Soon you will be mine. My puppet. My Slave. My servant!".

Ahsoka flipped Riyo onto all fours and gripped her cock in her hand. "I can't wait for this!", Ahsoka said as she penetrated deep into the senator's asshole.

Riyo yelled in pain as Ahsoka's monster twelve inch cock entered her body without mercy ravaging her insides.

Ahsoka grinned with satisfaction. "OH YES!", Ahsoka felt Riyo's tight anal walls putting enormous pressure on her penis. Then suddenly the moment Ahsoka had been waiting for occurred and she reached her climax.

Ahsoka unleashed herself in a massive orgasm, dumping her cum and fluids in Riyo's ass. Ahsoka let out a cry of pleasure, "RAGHHHH!".

Afterward Ahsoka laughed, "Ho Ho Ho. Now it's a only a matter of minutes before Riyo gives herself over to me!".

Riyo moaned from pleasure and satisfaction. Her already broken mind was now being corrupted beyond repair. Her body and brain no longer possessed any will to resist. The Senator gave herself over to her sexual ambitions with no struggle or conflict from her conscience what so ever.

After a moment Ahsoka questioned, "Well Riyo? Do you want this cock?". Ahsoka pointed at her monstrous member. "Are you prepared to be my slave? Then come over here!".

Riyo strode over like a dog on all fours and crawled to Ahsoka, "MASTER! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR COCK! I NEED IT!".

Ahsoka smiled. "The worms made this too easy", she said to herself. "Riyo was basically broken off the bat!".

Riyo came closer when Ahsoka called out, "Come here Riyo! Come suck me off and clean off my dick!".

Riyo did as she was told, "YES MASTER!". Riyo then began licking and sucking Ahsoka's cock while fondling her ball sack with and free hands. She conducted herself with an intense passion and vigor.

"Ughhh!", Ahsoka moaned in satisfaction. "She's good". Just then Padme awoke in her cage and saw what was unfolding. The horny senator was jealous of the cock that Riyo was getting all to herself.

"MASTER!", Padme yelled. "PLEASE! LET ME HAVE YOUR PENIS TOO!".

Ahsoka laughed, "Fu fu fu. It seems you girls really have a taste me for me now don't ya?". She then released Padme and allowed her join in.

Padme and Riyo took turns between Ahsoka's cock and pussy. They pleasured Ahsoka in ways she had never imagined possible before now.

"OHH! AHHH!", Ahsoka moaned as she came all over the faces of her new slaves as a result of the senators double fucking her.

Padme and Riyo just giggled in response and proceeded to lick each other clean while simultaneously satisfying Ahsoka.

For hours this continued as the group gave off collective moans and cries of satisfaction. Eventually the three passed out on the floor all of them laying upon one another in a well earned slumber. Ahsoka had completed her mission.


	18. Day 093

Day 093

Ahsoka's transport exited hyperspace in orbit of Zygerria. In that moment Ahsoka had emerged from her personal quarters dressed in new attire. She had chosen to wear a black tube top and skirt with gold jewelry and waist pieces. It would be more presentable for the coming occasion.

Ahsoka's ship touched down on the landing pad of the Zygerrian Queen's palace. As she landed Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. She had completed her mission and now Padme and Riyo were prepared to serve her at any costs. Ahsoka smiled, "It was time to report to the Queen".

Ahsoka released Padme and Riyo from their cages in the cargo hold and lead them outside. Once they had exited the ship Ahsoka was confronted by several royal guards along with the Prime Minister Atai Molec himself.

The Prime Minister spoke first. "I see you've returned you little slu-", Atai cut himself and cleared his throat. "Well done, Mistress Ahsoka", Atai avoided eye contact with the Togruta.

Ahsoka gave a slight smirk in Atai's direction, "Oh Atai...Still uncomfortable with me being around. Hmph. You'll have to get used to me sooner or later", Ahsoka said this as she ran her finger down Molec's shoulder and arm in a seductive fashion.

Atai stumbled over his words, "Yes...Um you're right. Sorry Mistress Ahsoka".

Ahsoka laughed, "Ho Ho Ho. Come on follow me as I bring our Queen her new slaves". Ahsoka led Padme and Riyo, both covering their naked bodies with grey cloaks, to the Queen's throne room.

Molec and his guards followed suite and proceeded to follow Ahsoka and her newly acquired slaves to Queen Miraj herself, currently awaiting their arrival.

A few minutes later the group had reached their destination. Miraj looked down upon her royal subjects from her throne and spoke, "I see you have returned Ahsoka. I have no doubt that you have succeeded in your mandate".

Ahsoka, Molec and the rest of the group kneeled before their Queen when Ahsoka replied, "Yes, my master. I have acquired both Senators Padme Amidala of Naboo and Riyo Chuchi of Pantora. Both of which are ready to serve...you your royal highness".

Miraj smiled, "Remove their cloaks!".

Ahsoka tore off the cloaks from the former senator's bodies revealing their naked bodies. As she did so Miraj smiled, "Excellent job Ahsoka. Most impressive".

Ahsoka looked up at Miraj, "Thank you Master".

Miraj then motioned to Atai, "Molec take these new slaves to the processing chambers. I have many uses in store for them".

Molec grunted, "As you wish your highness". Atai then escorted Padme and Riyo out of the throne room, leaving Ahsoka and Miraj alone.

Once they all left Miraj turned her attention toward Ahsoka, "I believe you deserve a reward my Slave".

Ahsoka smiled as she looked up at Miraj. "Im going to enjoy this", she said to herself internally.

Miraj bit her lip, overcome with the thought of what was about to happen. Ahsoka leaned in closer, hesitant at first, her heart pounding with anticipation. She moved towards Miraj, bringing their faces perfectly close to one another then captured Miraj's lips with her own, sliding her tongue deep into the Queen's mouth. Miraj sucked it gently as she wrapped her arms around Ahsoka's small shoulders, bringing her closer. Ahsoka giggled in her mouth, her tongue writhing. Then she pulled away, sliding off her shirt and throwing it across the room. Her orange breasts were firm and pert, with dark, delicate nipples, now hard with desire. Miraj's mouth watered.

"Your turn," Ahsoka giggled.

Miraj hurriedly took off her dress letting it slid down, since she wasn't wearing a bra, she was now standing topless in front of the young Togruta. Ahsoka wasted no time, she slinked down and licked Miraj's exposed right breast, sucking on it hard and giving it a gentle bite, sending a shudder of ecstasy through Miraj's body. Miraj gasped, running her hands over Ahsoka's smooth, naked back.

"Mmmm," Ahsoka moaned as her tongue circled over Miraj's wet nipple.

Miraj's whole body shivered with lust. She kissed Ahsoka's montrals, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the natural scent of her body, baffled by how much she now wanted her. Ahsoka raised up and kissed her again, her tongue invading Miraj's mouth like it owned it, writhing and sliding, their moistures mingling, then pulled away, her eyes remaining fixed on Miraj.

"God she's a tease," Miraj thought. "I'll show her." Miraj dropped to her knees then slid her fingers over Ahsoka's warm hips, slowly pulling her dress all the way down. Her skin tingled with hot-blooded lust as she saw the bulge beneath Ahsoka's tight black panties, the moment she had been waiting for. Miraj pressed her face against the bulge's hard warmth, inhaling Ahsoka's musky scent. She kissed it through the fabric then tugged the panties down, freeing Ahsoka's cock from its prison.

Miraj was in awe. It was as large, if not larger, than any man's cock she had seen. It looked exactly alike: veins bulging, its tip a dark pink, its shaft heavy and powerful, straight, fat, thick and long, with an orb of gleaming fluid oozing forth from its tip. Miraj looked up into Ahsoka's grinning face, smiled, then gracefully wrapped her wet lips around the tip, loving how warm it felt against her flesh. She ran her hands over Ahsoka's ass as she slid her mouth further over the cock, not stopping until she fit it all in. Then, with her mouth full of cock, she moved her tongue slowly against its underside, pushing the saliva in the back of her throat forward to coat it further. Ahsoka groaned, inching her hips forward and running her fingers lovingly through Miraj's hair. Her cock got even harder.

"Mmmmf," Miraj groaned. She gripped the cock's warm, hard base and began to move her head back and forth in a deliberate grinding rhythm, slow at first, so as to draw the pleasure out longer. Her vagina clenched.

"Fuck, yes," Ahsoka whispered.

Miraj closed her eyes and swirled and squirmed her tongue wildly as she thrust her head back and forth, at times slowing down suddenly just to tease her further.

"Oh God!" Ahsoka cried, gripping Miraj's head tight. "That's it. More. Fuck!"

The sound of her voice, lost in ecstasy, was the most intoxicating thing she had ever heard. Miraj bobbed her head faster, back and forth, as Ahsoka began to thrust in rhythm, fucking Miraj's sweet, slutty mouth like the submissive pleasure girl she was. Miraj's mind flooded with the thought of Ahsoka's cum spilling out, white flowing from an engorged reddened tip, coating and filling her throat. Saliva dripped down her chin as Ahsoka thrust. She would swallow every drop.

Then, shockingly, Miraj she slid her mouth off and gazed coyly into Ahsoka's sweaty, panting face. Ahsoka grimaced. Miraj grinned, then gently kissed Ahsoka's naked, orange thigh, rubbing her saliva-covered cheek against it. She wrapped her fingers around the wet shaft, squeezing it tight. Ahsoka gave a soft cry as Miraj licked the member, relishing its flavor.

"Oh fuck," Ahsoka whimpered.

Miraj giggled. She slid her mouth back over the tip. Ahsoka groaned, pushing her cock further in. Miraj gripped hard at the cock's base with one hand then slid her other hand over her clit. Rubbing ferociously, she moved in for the kill, bobbing her head back and forth, wet and sloppy, over Ahsoka's aching, hard shaft. Ahsoka grimaced, grabbing Miraj's head and thrusting her cock straight down her throat, her sack slamming against Miraj's chin. Miraj groaned and bobbed her head faster, floating on a wave of pure, surging desire. She dug a finger inside herself as she licked and sucked with wild abandon. Ahsoka, pushed to the breaking point, rocked her cock back and forth into Miraj's begging, whimpering face.

Ecstasy. Both were losing their minds in the moment, Ahsoka, unaware of anything but the irresistible sensation of her cock pummeling Miraj's sexy, drooling face, screamed and howled, flexing her legs and ass hard as she pumped. Miraj gasped for air, mouth full of cock, begging for more. Her pussy ached and clenched, her skin prickled with stimulation.

"FUCK!" Ahsoka cried. Miraj knew she was close, her cock had become like steel.

Then it happened:

Rich, hot cum shot forth from Ahsoka's cock in long, powerful ropes, splashing down Miraj's eager throat. Ahsoka groaned as if in pain, her legs trembling, her hips and spine spasming with each shot. Miraj whimpered, wanting more. She swished the hot semen throughout her mouth, enthralled by its lush, salty flavor—the flavor of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, exhausted, gasped. Her body went still as the last spurts drained into Miraj's hot, wet throat. She swallowed it down, grinning as the warm liquid slid down her throat. She could suck it down all day. It was deliciously addictive.

Ahsoka pulled out of Miraj's mouth, panting hard, exhausted. She looked down at Miraj, licking her lips, saying nothing.

Miraj hungered for more. She wanted Ahsoka's big, fat cock inside her pussy, stretching her out, pounding away at her, so deep, thick and long, fucking her into oblivion.

Ahsoka grinned, her sexy, orange body gleaming with sweat.

"Let's go to the bed," she said.

Miraj smiled coyly, getting up from the couch and sauntering in that direction. She wanted Ahsoka to watch her ass as she walked, thinking about how good it would feel for her thick, long cock to slide into her pretty little pink vagina and feel it tighten around her. Miraj jumped on the bed, pulling off her panties and throwing them aside.

Ahsoka's cock was still hard when she starred at Miraj's tight little body. Miraj bit her lower lip demurely, arched her legs up then slide her panties down over her feet.

"Mmmm," Ahsoka groaned. "Let me see it."

Miraj smiled mischievously then spread her legs, letting Ahsoka get a good, long look at her supple, wet pussy.

"Fuck me," she wanted to say, but she didn't.

She leaned back, spreading her legs further. Ahsoka got on the bed and caressed her thigh as she gently stroked her thick, hard cock. Then she crawled her lithe, sweaty body on top of Miraj, her gaze fixed and certain.

"Fuck me," Miraj's mind cried out. "Fuck me, now. Please."

Ahsoka bent her face down to Miraj's and kissed her hard, letting her weight press upon her, sucking on her writhing, wet tongue then dragging her teeth over her lower lip. Miraj moaned in her mouth. Her body shivered for another taste of her breath. She ran her hands over Ahsoka's back, stroking her down with her nails, bringing her closer, her legs wrapping around her.

Ahsoka exhaled hard, gazing into Miraj's sexy eyes. She slid down and took Miraj's left breast in his mouth, swirling her tongue for the nipple and sucking on it hard. Miraj gasped.

"Good," Ahsoka said with a grin. "You're ready".

Miraj nodded, desperate for Ahsoka to begin. Ahsoka smiled evilly, then slowly guided her cock towards Miraj's vagina. She reached down and grabbed it, loving how strong and warm it felt—almost rock-hard—then helped guide her in. As the tip penetrated, so big and full, she let out a small cry, relishing the feel of her hardness spreading her open. Ahsoka pushed in further, letting her cock's girth expand the ridged, pink walls of Miraj's aching sex.

"Oh fuck," she hissed.

Ahsoka pushed even more—as far as it would go. Miraj, unable to contain her desire, kissed and licked at Ahsoka's shoulder. "Oh God, fuck me, please," she cried.

Ahsoka giggled and grabbed Miraj's hips, dragging her down towards her cock. Miraj squealed, spreading her legs wide. Her pussy was wet and ready.

Ahsoka stared down at Miraj, her eyes fixed ravenously on Miraj's sexy form. Then, without wasting another moment, she pulled Miraj's hips forward with a sudden jolt, sinking her cock deep inside her. A tremor of pleasure surged through Miraj's flesh. "Fuck!" she cried, gripping the sheets.

Ahsoka thrust again, holding tight onto Miraj's hips, sinking her cock even deeper.

"Ugh, fuck!" she whimpered.

Ahsoka grinned, then began to pump her cock slowly into Miraj's tight, wet sex, mesmerizing her with her movements. Miraj closed her eyes, fixating on the dark, powerful sensations now blossoming in her body, enchanting her as her sweaty, naked body squirmed helplessly, her breath quickening in pace.

Ahsoka's cock was so hard—so big, so powerful inside her, ravishing Miraj's hot pussy with strong, desperate thrusts, her pace growing quicker by the second. Miraj gasped, loving it, her body trembling. Each thrust felt deeper and harder than the last.

"Ugh!" she moaned. "Yes, oh God yes!"

Ahsoka groaned, sinking her cock in deeper, pumping faster as her delicate hands gripped tight against Miraj's sweaty skin, piercing her womanly opening again and again, overwhelming her body and mind with raw, hot pleasure. Miraj dug her fingers into the sheets, her toes curling, legs wrapping around Ahsoka as her sex flooded with sensation.

"Faster."

"Harder."

"More."

Ahsoka took what now belonged to her, sliding her cock in and out, over and over, slick with Miraj's juices, her hips pushing and withdrawing in rhythm with her breaths. She groaned, gazing down at Miraj's beautiful form.

Miraj gasped, loving the feeling of Ahsoka's thick cock inside her, fucking her trembling body, pulse after pulse of writhing pleasure ravaging her insides. Her mind reeled as her mouth whimpered. She couldn't get enough. Everything inside her was alive with scintillating lust, plunged deep past pain. Her mind was on fire with it, her body was burning. She writhed helplessly as her sex hummed with pleasure, a thick, hard cock pressing hard against her flesh, dark pleasure surging through her body.

"Fuck!" she cried out, desperate for more.

Ahsoka kept pummeling away at her, closing her eyes, mouth agape as her tight little ass as her swollen, fat thrust cock deeper into Miraj's tightness, thrust after intoxicating thrust. Miraj's hips spasmed—her sex clenched tight. She groaned, but wanted to scream.

"Fuck me, please," Miraj's mind cried out. "More. I need more!"

Her sex again clenched tight against Ahsoka's cock. She burned, hot, intense, blind with desire, in love with the way Ahsoka was fucking her into oblivion, thrust after thrust, the hard, orange, naked cock of a futa battering her insides, breaking her down. She surrendered to the pleasure throbbing deep within her, whimpering as if in terrible pain. She couldn't take much more.

Ahsoka slowed her thrusts, gasping, she was almost to the edge, but wanted more. She dove down, collapsing upon Miraj, breast to breast, sweat to sweat, their hot, naked bodies pressed against one another. She kissed Miraj hard on the mouth, driving her tongue inside. She was going in for the kill. Miraj kissed her back, sucking on her hot tongue, reeling as she felt Ahsoka's cock savaging her sex, frantically pumping into her moist, tight hole. Miraj's hips spasmed once more, she cried out for more, searing pleasure shooting through her body.

"Fuck me."

"More."

"Fuck me!"

Panting hard, thrusting as fast as she could, Ahsoka cried out, gasping in pleasure. Hearing that, Miraj lost it, her last bit of resolve weakened as an orgasm ripped through her body and mind, coming hard and loud, throb after throb of convulsive pleasure exploding inside her, devastating her, overwhelming her mind. She'd never come like that before. Ahsoka groaned, her cock tightening as her cum spilled into Miraj's trembling body.

Ahsoka pulled out her cum covered penis and laid down next to Miraj. The two females exhausted from their sexual encounter fell asleep together in the bed entering a well earned slumber.


	19. Day 100

Day 100

Ahsoka was in the Queen's harem pummeling a certain human female slaver who was giving Miraj trouble over the pricing of a particular grouping of slave girls. Ahsoka had no qualms with teaching the woman a lesson and after she was done shoving her cock down the woman's throat she smiled was a devilish grin. The Slaver was in a pitiful state one that was pathetic to observe. Ahsoka, now wearing her garments crafted by Luna, tucked her member behind her loincloth and buckled an ornate golden band around her waist in order to secure it.

"I hope you learned your lesson", Ahsoka threatened as she walked away. As she paced towards the exit she waved over two other slave girls to continue to dominate the woman sexually and make her more agreeable for her meeting with the Queen in the afternoon.

Ahsoka then made her way out of the harem and continued to her own personal quarters. As she strode down the corridors of the Zygerrian palace Ahsoka's mind drifted. Her thoughts dwelled on her previous encounter with the Queen and how she had had her way with her. Ahsoka's addictive cum should have drven the Queen mad and eventually make her grovel at Ahsoka's feet.

However that wasn't the case. Miraj definitely enjoyed herself during their last sexual escapade but there wasn't the slightest hint of her submitting herself to Ahsoka. She thought to herself, "Either she is really good at hiding her fascination with me or she is just that tough. Dammit!". Ahsoka stopped herself and chuckled for a moment, "I guess I'll just have to try harder". In that moment she reached her personal quarters.

As she entered she found two of her favorite new companions, Luna and Kira, laying upon her bed. The Togruta couldn't help but smile as she pounced onto the velvet matttress. "I've missed you girls it's been too long". Ahsoka ran her hand down and unlocked her golden waist band and tossed it to the side. Her loincloth now hung loose without any security. Ahsoka laid down between the girls. "Now why don't you show me a good time?".

The two girls smiled and did as their Mistress commanded. Luna slid her hands around Ahsoka's breasts cupping them with her dark finger tips. She then met the Togruta's gaze as she moved her head in closer to meet her lips as she pushed her tongue into her mouth. At the same time Kira slithered down to Ahsoka's bottom observing Ahsoka's flaccid cock laying against her orange thigh. "Oh that's no good", Kira started to say, "Let's get you all fixed up". Kira then ran her left hand down Ahsoka's penis in an attempt to stimulate it while simultaneously gripping Ahsoka's musky sack with her other hand, beginning to fondle the balls with love and care.

Ahsoka moaned slightly but the process wasn't enough to get her going. "Oh this won't due!", Kira said with frustration. "Luna why don't you lend me a hand or...foot?", Luna then maneuvered her legs back to Ahsoka's dick while she kept her hands and mouth occupied. She then used her feet to perform one of her signature sexual techniques. "The foot-pumper". She grabbed Ahsoka's cock with her feet and stroked up and down as quickly as she could. At the same time Kira fingered Ahsoka's pussy while shoving Ahsoka's sack in her mouth, giving the fuel tank a good old jump start.

Then it happened, within mere moments Ahsoka's shaft hardened like iron erecting to its full length of over a foot long. Ahsoka grunted with pleasure, her moans stifled by Luna's tongue protruding and entangling with her own. Kira smiled as she stared in awe at the cock she had given Ahsoka. It had become far more powerful and attractive then she could have possibly imagined. This penis was her creation and she knew just how to set it off.

Kira started to tease Ahsoka's member as she licked it at the base and worked her way up to the top. Once she reached the tip she wrapped her lipstick covered lips around it. Ahsoka moaned with satisfaction as Kira moved her head into her cock. She thought to herself, "Damn...ooooohh...they're good". In that moment Luna started to change things up a bit. She pulled her tongue from Ahsoka's mouth, dripping with a mix of both of their saliva. Luna then licked the Togruta's blue striped lekku, perfectly aware of the sensitively the head tail possessed for the species. Ahsoka her mouth now free moaned out in pleasure, "Oh fuck!".

Luna worked her way downward, her green eyes crazed with lust and desire, until she reached the pierced nipples of Ahsoka. The golden rings shining with glamour, with Ahsoka's dark nipples now as hard as diamonds. Luna began to suckle Ahsoka's right breast as she used her other hand to pinch the opposite nipple. Ahsoka let out a whimper of pain and pleasure. Luna then positioned herself atop Ahsoka, her dark-skinned ass resting at Ahsoka's midriff just above her member which was currently being loved by Kira.

Kira then moved into the next phase of her approach utilizing a technique that she knew the Togruta would be unprepared for. Instead of descending further down Ahsoka's shaft she forced her tongue outward and pushed it toward the opening on the tip. Kira filled with excitement began to push herself inside of Ahsoka's cock. Kira knew that having such a monstrous member left you with one weakness. The bigger, fatter and thicker the cock was the easier it was to put something inside.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she felt Kira's tongue work its way only a few mere centimeters within her penis. She screamed out in painful ecstasy, "OOOHHH...WHHAA?...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?".

Kira pulled her tongue out for a moment and looked at Ahsoka. Consider that just a taste of what's to come. Ahsoka gulped and in her eyes there appeared to be a genuine fear of what she didn't understand. A devious smile befell Kira's face as she looked to Luna. "You know what to do".

Luna smiled in response and lifted herself into the air until her exotic body hovered above Ahsoka's face. Then in a flash she descended upon their Mistress. Ahsoka's face was swallowed by Luna's ass cheeks as she received a mouth full of wet pussy. Ahsoka slurped up the juices as she ate out the dark skinned girl pressing her womanhood upon her.

Kira smiled with pleasure as she watched Luna do her work, then she continued in her part. She stuck her finger into Ahsoka's dripping wet pussy, lubricating it with vaginal fluids and pre-cum. Kira laughed as she placed her finger atop the tip of Ahsoka's shaft. Then, finally, she made her move as she burrowed her index finger within Ahsoka's cock.

Ahsoka screamed in excruciating pain but her cries were muffled by Luna's bubble butt and throbbing pussy. She was helpless to stop what would come next.

Kira shoved the entire length of her finger down Ahsoka's expanding urethra. Ahsoka's entire body spasmed and trembled. She clenched the bed sheets and flailed her legs about in a futile attempt to end the pain. Her penis expanded, veins buldging in all directions.

Kira finally pulled her finger out to be greeted with a most satisfying result. An unbelievable load orgasmed from Ahsoka's cock. While simultaneously cum shot out from her pussy covering the bed spread. The Togruta's body looked as if a current of electricity were coursing through it as Ahsoka endured the most devastating orgasm of her life.

Luna pulled herself off of Ahsoka and stood beside Kira at the base of the bed after Ahsoka concluded her cum explosion. In the aftermath she simply laid wasted in her own bed. After a few minutes she managed to prop herself up using the back of the bed she then looked over at her two servants. "I can say I was pleasantly surprised today". Ahsoka struggled to her feet, her body still aching from the experience. "Never in a million years did I think you girls were capable of such a display".

Kira and Luna chuckled at the compliment. Luna looked up at her Mistress and replied, "Why of course Miss Ahsoka. It is our sole purpose to pleasure you".

Ahsoka grinned, "That it is Luna. That it is".

Kira then answered, "It was only natural Miss Ahsoka. Being the one who designed your member allowed me to possess a greater understanding of it. Both its strengths and weaknesses".

Ahsoka laughed, "Well let's keep this between us then shall we. You wouldn't want the other girls learning about your little secret move".

Kira bowed her head in respect, "Why of course not Miss".

"Good", Ahsoka looked down at her cum covered cock and inner thighs. "Now will you girls be so nice as to clean up this mess?"

Luna and Kira nodded in synchronization as they got to their knees and licked the cum and fluid from Ahsoka's powerful shaft and orange skin. After a few moments they finished their task.

Ahsoka then reattached her golden waist band and looked at her slave girls, "I believe you two earned the rest of the day off. Rest up will you now?".

Kira and Luna nodded in response while Ahsoka proceeded to the Queen's throne room with her pierced tits fully on display, just as she had wanted when Luna designed her slutty outfit. When she entered the room Ahsoka noticed the Slaver from earlier exiting with a group of slave girls. "Guess my method of persuasion worked", she said to herself, "As it always does".

When she neared the throne of Queen Miraj Ahsoka fell to her knees and bowed her head, "Your majesty how may I be of service?".

Miraj looked upon Ahsoka's body once gain drawn to her buldging member just beneath the surface, but now was not the time for that. "Ahsoka you have your next target".

"Really? Who will I be retrieving for my...your collection", Ahsoka grimaced at the slip up hoping the Queen didn't notice. Lucky for her she didn't as she busy retrieving a wooden box from beside her. She descended the royal stairs and held the box out to Ahsoka. Before she could ask what was inside Miraj opened the case to reveal two objects Ahsoka hadn't seen for a hundred days: her lightsaber and shoto blades.

Ahsoka gasped at the sight of them, "What? You mean you trust me with them?".

Miraj sighed as she placed the box in Ahsoka's hands as she returned to her throne and sat down. "It's not a matter of trust dear Ahsoka. You have proven youself to me as my most loyal and capable slave and you'll need those blades to defeat and capture your next target: Jedi Master Shaak Ti".


	20. Day 105

Day 105

Ahsoka's ship exited hyperspace in orbit above the Rishi Moon, the nearest outpost to Kamino. It was here that she would acquire the tools necessary to gain access to such a heavily fortified stronghold. She touched down near the listening post that had recently been constructed in the wake of the previous one's destruction.

She stood up and opened the rear hanger doors. She then opened up the box that Miraj had gave her and took out her lightsabers. She proceeded to hook them onto her golden waist band and exited her ship.

Ahsoka made her way to the outpost and scouted out the landing platform where one Clone trooper was standing guard. She climbed up the side of the platform and made her way horizontally until she positioned herself beneath the trooper looking out. She then took a deep breath before flipping upward kicking the trooper's helmet right off with a well placed kick. The trooper staggered backwards onto his back. Ahsoka then leapt on top of the trooper and activated her lightsabers in a cross formation around his throat.

The clone's eyes were filled with terror when Ahsoka began to interrogate him. "How many clones are on staff here?".

The trooper gulped and replied, "Just me and five others we keep this place up and running". Ahsoka smiled, that would make things easy. She then looked at the Clone once again and gave him specific directions to call the rest of his platoon to the landing platform for an emergency. The Clone looking rather green did as he was told and walked over to the control panel and contacted his fellow troopers. He didn't dare cross Ahsoka with her hovering right beside him. After he finished Ahsoka smiled, "Oh what a good boy. I'll be sure to reward you for that".

Just then the remaining five Clones opened the blast doors and came onto the landing pad. Ahsoka hastily dashed forward from the shadows and slit all of there throats with her shoto blade. The troopers all collapsed to the floor, dead. Ahsoka then looked over at the last remaining Clone who was cowering in terror. "Come over here boy...you forgot your reward!".

The Clone shaking in his boots cautiously approached Ahsoka only for her to pull him in shoving her tongue within his mouth, sharing a deep passionate kiss. As the Clone let Ahsoka penetrate his mouth he noticed something hard pushing against him. He looked down to see something bulging beneath Ahsoka's blue loincloth. His eyes widened in horror, "What kind of freak are you!?".

Ahsoka laughed with a devilish smile across her face. "What's wrong? You don't like my little friend? Well he's certainly excited to see you !". Ahsoka then pushed her loincloth to the side revealing her monstrous cock. She stroked it as she purred with satisfaction.

The trooper fell to the floor terrified of the Togruta dominatrix. Ahsoka then knelt down and activated her lightsaber disappointed at the Clone's distaste for her. "Thanks for the help sweetie", she then stabbed her blade through his skull killing the trooper.

Ahsoka stood up and ran her fingers down her manhood. Picking up traces of fluid and pre-cum before licking her own finger tips. "Hmmmm", Ahsoka moaned with satisfaction as she licked her fingertips dry, "It's not nice to be so rude to a lady".

Ahsoka then removed the armor from the trooper and put it on herself. She was a little small for it but for her purposes it would serve nicely. She then proceeded to the Y-wing docked on the landing platform and entered it and lifted off and headed for Kamino.

A few hours later Ahsoka arrived at Kamino and transmitted her clearance codes that she had when she used to be a part of the Republic. She was given the green light and landed her ship on one of the landing platforms. She got out of her ship and walked forward until she reached an area with a ventilation shaft. She made sure the coast was clear before jumping up and crawling inside.

After she reached Shaak's quarters she decided to take off the Clone armor. It had served its purpose and she was sweating ridiculously inside of it, she had no idea how Clones dealt with wearing such bulky gear.

She then reached for the vent leading to the Jedi Master's personal quarters. She looked down and noticed that the red-skinned Togruta was absent. Taking the opportunity Ahsoka jumped down from the ventilation shaft and discreetly added a powerful aphrodisiac to Shaak Ti's drink that she had brought. Finally, to add a reason to drink it, Ahsoka turned up the temperature in the room.

Then, she quickly retracted back to the ventilation shaft and waited for the Jedi Master.

Master Ti entered her quarters after few minutes. As always she wore her Jedi robes which covered her, as Ahsoka surmised, sexy figure. The adult Togruta sat cross-legged and reached for her cup with water, to which Ahsoka added the aphrodisiac. She felt the high temperature in the room and drunk everything from the cup in one go.

Ahsoka smiled mischievously and jumped down from the ventilation shaft. Hello Master Ti, she greeted.

Shaak turned her head around and stood up. "Ahsoka?" she narrowed her black eyes and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was really hot and Ahsoka's outfit was really… inappropriate. Plus, she noticed as something began to rise between Ahsoka's legs.

"You're alive?"! she asked in disbelief. "But… what…?!" Shaak shook her head in confusion and pointed at something under Ahsoka's blue loincloth. "What's that?!"

"My 'little' friend," Ahsoka replied playfully wrapping her arms around her orange body. "Do you want to touch it? I'm sure he would like that."

"Uhhh…" Shaak blinked few times and began to breathe heavily. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"Hmmm… maybe it's because of that aphrodisiac which was in your drink," Ahsoka stated teasingly.

"What?!" Shaak Ti asked in horror. "Why did you…?" The red-skinned Togruta gasped and bit her bottom lip. " So hot…!" she began to touch herself through her robes. The aphrodisiac was really strong and it worked immediately.

"It will be much better if you'd take off those robes Master," suggested the young Togruta.

With her mind confused and taken over by lust, Shaak Ti did just that. Only leather straps covered her luscious body. Ahsoka licked her lips and simply pulled her loincloth that rested on her member. Shaak Ti noticed the erect manhood of Ahsoka and her eyes widened. She licked her lips and began to walk towards the younger Togruta.

Ahsoka thought she had everything under control, but suddenly, Shaak Ti grabbed her member and squeezed hard. "Ugghhh! Hey, easy there, that's sensitive!" Ahsoka stated, but Shaak didn't listen. She leaned towards Ahsoka and pushed her tongue inside her mouth and began to kiss her ferociously.

The young Togruta pushed back the older one. She wanted to be in control, not the other way around. At first, she reached and wanted to use her lightsabers, but that idea failed when Shaak Ti lunged at her like a wild animal. Ahsoka didn't have the Force, so when Shaak hit her with a telekinetic shove, she was defenseless against it.

As she was flung into the wall, Ahsoka dropped her lightsabers in the process. When she slid down to the floor, Shaak Ti immediately lunged after her and swallowed her member in one go. "Ghhhaaaa!" Ahsoka whined with pleasure mixed with pain as the older Togruta brutally sucked her manhood and fisted her pussy. This was a completely different scenario than Ahsoka had in her mind.

She wanted to grab Shaak's head, but the older Togruta used the Force to immobilize her. "Let me go! Ahhhhh!" Ahsoka screamed as she came directly into Shaak's mouth. The Jedi Master swallowed everything but kept sucking Ahsoka's throbbing cock.

Ahsoka shook her head from side to side and moaned. This was a really bad situation that she had gotten herself into. Shaak could easily suck everything she had and tire her out till she would lose consciousness. Then, she could wake up in a cell or worse, become a plaything of the Jedi Master. No this can't happen!

As her anger rose along with pleasure and pain, so did something inside of Ahsoka. She felt something that she lost a long time ago. Emotion began to fill up her body to maximum. Like a balloon with too much air, Ahsoka released a powerful Force-repulse with a loud scream, that hurled Shaak across the room.

Ahsoka's eyes turned yellow as she stood up and looked at the red-skinned Togruta. With the dark side of the Force, she ripped off Shaak's leather straps and immediately used them to bind her legs and arms behind her back. "What's going on?!" asked the confused Jedi Master. The impact slightly brought her out of her lust-crazed state.

The orange-skinned Togruta immediately lunged at the bound Jedi with a growl and thrusted her member into her wet vagina. "Ahhhhhh!" Shaak arched her back as her eyes darted everywhere in pleasure and confusion. Her hips were moving on their own as the pleasure began to take over her mind once again. "Yeeeeesss! It's been so looong!"

Ahsoka rammed her manhood inside of Shaak Ti with amazing strength and without any mercy. She then grabbed her large breast and began to pinch her nipples. Releasing her furry upon the Togruta, she silenced her moans and screams with a deep kiss. With an angered scream, Ahsoka climaxed directly into Shaak's pussy and womb, but she didn't stop there.

Ahsoka decided to use Shaak's body to calm her down and release all her emotion on her. With the room closed and Shaak Ti silenced, the young Togruta completely ravaged her and filled her womb with her seed to the brink.

Shaak laid in a pool of her and Ahsoka's fluids completely powerless to stop the younger Togruta's plans for her. Ahsoka messaged the tip of her member as she locked her crazed yellow eyes on the battered Togruta Master.

"What's along Master Ti?", Ahsoka teased as reached down and grabbed the older Togruta's back head tail and raised her up from the ground. "You all tired already. Well I'm just getting started!". Ahsoka then thrusted her member into Shaak's mouth as she held the Jedi Master's head up. "This time we are doing things my way!".

Shaak's eyes rolled back into her head, her mind still numb from her previous pummeling. She willingly submitted herself to Ahsoka suckling her cock with no resistance. After a few more pelvic thrusts Ahsoka came into Shaak's mouth again, this time on her own terms. Shaak nearly choked on the semen as it poured down the side of her face.

Ahsoka then pulled out, letting the last droplets of her cum spill onto the floor. She tilted her head to the side and looked at the Jedi Master bound on the floor completely helpless. She couldn't help but giggle with satisfaction and pleasure.

Shaak struggled to speak as she looked up at Ahsoka, her thoughts now devolved into a craving for the young Togruta. The combination of the powerful aphrodisiac and Ahsoka's enhanced addictive cum were too much for her mind to handle. Her free will was now in shambles. The only words she could muster were: "Don't stop...".

Ahsoka's grin widened with a playful smile. "You don't disappoint Master Ti. It looks like all the drugs and my intoxicating fluids have made you show your true colors as the shameless slut that I know you are". Ahsoka reached out with the force and turned the older Togruta onto her back side. She then sat atop the Jedi Master, inserted her member into her pussy once more.

Shaak purred with satisfaction as she felt Ahsoka enter once more. Ahsoka leaned in and licked her lips as she met Shaak's own, inserting her tongue within her mouth once again. Ahsoka's rage now transformed into burning passion and lust as she gave the Jedi Master one last powerful fucking. Shaak moaned with pleasure wanting nothing more than Ahsoka's cock. Not long after Ahsoka released her seed once more within the older Togruta letting out a moan of pleasure as she did so.

She then stood up and sat atop Shaak's bed. "That was harder than I thought", Ahsoka said to herself as she felt a rush of power from the dark side coursing through her body. "I can get use this", Ahsoka giggled as she placed her loincloth in front of her meaty member once more. She then picked up her lightsabers along with Shaak's and placed them on her waist band as she paced over to Shaak and undid the leather bonds that were restraining her with the force.

She looked down at the Jedi Master, "Stand", she commanded. Shaak did as she was told and got to her feet. "Get dressed Shaak", Ahsoka said, "We are getting out of here".

Shaak nodded and walked over to her clothes piled on the floor and began to dress herself as Ahsoka pulled down her armor from the ventilation shaft. Ahsoka but the armor back on and looked over at Shaak now covered in her robes once more. "Lead us out to the landing platform. I have a ship".

Shaak and Ahsoka then both exited the room and continued until they reached outside. When the coast was clear the two of them boarded Ahsoka's Y-wing and exited the system, returning to Zygerria.


	21. Day 110

Day 110

Ahsoka sat in the cockpit, meditating deep on the force or rather the dark side. She drew upon the emotions of passion, lust, and anger to strengthen her connection. Her body trembled with the sensation of its power, Ahsoka then levitated all the objects around her as she sat completely still with her legs crossed.

She thought of how she dominated her slaves and the satisfaction that gave her and she thought of her Master, Miraj. Soon she would know her power, soon she would learn her place. It was only a matter of time. Ahsoka then let the objects fall to the ground gently. She opened her eyes, now a deep piercing yellow. She then exhaled and relaxed her muscles and she returned to normal. "I think I'm getting the hang of this".

Suddenly she felt the y-wing exit hyperspace in orbit of Zygerria. She took hold of the controls and brought the ship through the atmosphere. She then landed at Miraj's palace.

She popped open the hatch and leapt outside, leaving her Clone armor inside the cockpit. She opened the gunner's hatch as well and helped Shaak Ti out of it. Ahsoka had taken the liberty of bonding the older Togruta's hands and gagging her while they had stopped for fuel a few days prior.

Two guards came forward led by Atai Molec. "Well Mistress, it seems you succeeded in capturing the Jedi". Ahsoka grinned, "Indeed I have Molec, now make use of yourself and bring her to her majesty's throne room. I'll be meeting up with you in a moment. Molec mumbled in disgust under his breath, "Togruta slut".

Ahsoka darted her eyes back at him, "What was that, Prime Minister? Have you something to say?". She stared intensely at him with a deadly gaze. He gulped and stood up straight, "No, I don't. I'll be on my way". He then left with the two guards and Shaak Ti.

"That's what I thought", Ahsoka said as she watched them proceed down the corridor. Once they were out of sight Ahsoka made her way down the hall as well, except on the way to Miraj's chambers she stopped at the medical bay, where she found Kira working inside. She entered the room and walked over to her, placing her orange hand on her shoulder.

Kira purred at the touch and stood up to talk with Ahsoka. "How are you doing Ahsoka? You look exhausted". Ahsoka sighed and ran her hand through Kira's thick brown hair, "You're right Kira. This last mission almost proved to much for me", Ahsoka thought back to Shaak Ti and her intense ferocity, "...for a moment I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again".

Kira blushed, "Ahsoka...since when were you so sentimental?". Ahsoka smiled as she leaned in and kissed the doctor on the lips, the two woman exchanging saliva with one another. At the same time Kira wrapped her hand over the tip of the Togruta's cock. She began to stroke it gently as she tickled Ahsoka's urges. Kira pulled her head back for a moment, "Ahsoka...you're so hard! Are you really this happy to see me?".

Ahsoka smiled and moaned at the same time, "What do you think Doctor?". Kira pulled her hand to her lips and tasted Ahsoka's pre cum, licking her hand dry, "I think you've been very naughty". She then clenched her legs around Ahsoka's manhood, giving it a tight squeeze. She then reinserted her tongue into Ahsoka's mouth as she began to fondle the orange Togruta's breasts.

Ahsoka let her stress subside as Kira pleasured her perverted body. Her soft yet meaty thighs messaging her member sent shivers of stimulation throughout her body. Kira then grabbed Ahsoka's right lekku, squeezing hard on it. Ahsoka's eyes widened from the move as she began to lose her mind in ecstasy. Kira then used her other hand to grab hold of the golden ring in Ahsoka's pierced nipple and pulled outwards.

The pain was overwhelming but at the same time it felt so good. The quadruple pleasures brought Ahsoka to the limit as she came in a violent orgasm. Her back arched and her head leaned backwards toward the ceiling as she shot ropes of fluid out from her dick and secreted cum from her pussy onto the ground. Kira laughed as she felt the warm liquid run down the inside of her legs. She then took a step away from Ahsoka and asked, "So why are you here?".

Ahsoka looked around the room before fixating her gaze on Kira. "You mean other than to see you? Well you see after my last assignment I feel like I need something to keep me on edge. To give me strength you know?". Ahsoka wrapped her hand around her cock and gathered up the remaining bits of semen on her fingertips. She then slowly licked them clean, enjoying the sweet flavor of her own fluids.

Kira leaned back against her desk and pondered for a moment, "Well I think I have something in mind". She strode over to the medicine cabinet and removed a box of syringes. She opened it up and took one out. Kira then came back over to Ahsoka and handed it to her, "This is a type of steroid typically used by Zygerrian battle warriors. It helps to bulk up the user's muscle mass and endurance over time. It should give you an edge on your missions".

Ahsoka grinned, "Thank you Kira". She looked down at the syringe in her palm, "Any side effects I should know about?". Kira giggled to herself for a bit before responding, "Through repeated use...your breast size will likely increase". Ahsoka smiled, "Well that doesn't sound to bad". Kira chuckled in response, "Trust me for the male warriors it was. Also those who use it often have been recorded to undergo fits of intense rage from time to time. So be careful".

Ahsoka nodded her head, "Got it". She then moved the syringe toward her neck and pressed the needle against her skin. Kira watched and said, "Just be carful Ahsoka. It's extremely potent and it's never been used on a member of your species". Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders, "What's the worst that can happen?". She then injected the drug into her body. Ahsoka stumbled backward at the shockwaves coursing through her veins. She felt like she was full of energy, pumped up and ready to go.

"I feel great!", Ahsoka exclaimed. Kira nodded, "Indeed, you should start to see results in a few weeks". Ahsoka took the case of syringes, which contained roughly 50 viles of the drug. She then leaned in and kissed Kira one more time, "Thank you". Ahsoka then left the room and headed down the hallway.

She made a quick stop at her personal quarters in order to shower and find a place for her syringes. While she showered she leaned against the wall enjoying very drop of water that fell upon her skin. She grabbed her member and messaged her breasts as she masturbated in the hot currents of water.

Once she got out and dried off she put her outfit back on continued onward to the Queen's chambers. When she reached her destination she found the Queen sitting in her throne with both Padme and Riyo at her side, now dressed in Zygerrian slave bikini's. Ahsoka knelt down in the center of the room before her Queen, "Your Majesty?".

Miraj stood up and walked down the stairs, staring at Ahsoka's body. Ahsoka, you are my favorite slave and your performance has out shown even my wildest expectations".

Ahsoka keeping her head tilted downward, "And what of Shaak Ti master?". Miraj ran her finger down Ahsoka's back before responding, "Oh...Atai is seeing to it that she is properly processed. You need not concern yourself. What you should be thinking about is your next assignment".

Ahsoka raised her head in shock, "Already master?". Miraj nodded, "Yes this will be your most difficult challenge yet and I do not expect you to return. You will once again be sent to Coruscant but this time you must infiltrate the confines of the Jedi Temple to claim your prize".

Ahsoka wiped the sweat from her face, "Who Master?". Miraj walked back over to her throne and sat down, "You have two targets this time. The lovely Mirialan Barriss Offee and the beautiful Twi'lek Aayla Secura".

Ahsoka gulped upon hearing their names, "It shall be done Master. I'll be begin preparations immediately".

"Good Ahsoka, May the force be with you", she said cheekily. Ahsoka then stood up and left the room and proceeded back to her quarters. As she walked her mind ran wild with possibilities. Could she really handle this? She had heard numerous rumors about Aayla's sexual exploits and she knew first hand about Barriss. When she was a Jedi the two of them had knocked boots on more than one occasion. When she reached her personal room she placed her hand over the bulge under her loincloth. "This time though, I have a little advantage".

Ahsoka then opened the door but was surprised to see Molec standing in front of her bed. "Ah Miss Ahsoka, I see the Queen has given you her assignment", the prime minister said in a mocking tone.

Ahsoka made her way into the room and closed the door behind her, "Yes she did".

Molec grinned as he gazed upon Ahsoka's body, "You orange skinned Togruta bitch".

Ahsoka clenched her fist, "What did you call me?". Molec smiled in response, "You see Ahsoka, Miraj may trust you but I don't. I know your up to something I just don't know what yet". He stepped closer until he was only a few inches away from her, "I'm keeping my eye on you and don't you ever think that you are anything more than a slut, only here for the sole purpose of doing our bidding".

Ahsoka with her anger now boiling over grabbed Molec by his throat and lifted him from the ground, "You mind your tongue...you...you disgusting snake". Ahsoka's eyes for a moment lit up with a hue of yellow before she let him go. Atai fell to the floor gasping for breath. Ahsoka then continued, "Now get out of here!". Molec then scrambled to his feet and left Ahsoka's quarters.

Ahsoka then sat down on the bed and sighed in exhaustion. She grabbed one of the syringes and once again shot the drug into her veins, giving her a boost of energy. She angrily punched the bed sheets. "That bastard!", Ahsoka said to herself, "As soon as I finish this mission I'll show him and he'll understand why he should fear me. As for Miraj her rule is nearing its end as well. No longer will I be her pawn, it's only a matter of time until she submits to me and my charms". Ahsoka laughed demonically as she stood up.

"Let's do this. One final mission as her concubine". She then clasped her lightsabers along with Shaak's to her waist and grabbed her robe to cover her body. She also took the package of syringes and concealed them beneath the cloak. She then made her way to the Slaver ship docked on the landing platform and left the planet of Zygerria one more time.


	22. Day 125

Day 125

Ahsoka's ship once again touched down on the Republic's home world of Coruscant. During the course of her trip she had done a few things to prepare herself for her most daunting assignment yet.

She had meditated deep in the dark side for long durations of time in order to strengthen her connection to it and to keep her senses on edge. She had also made frequent use of the syringes that Kira had given her and her body was already showing the results. Her muscles were certainly more defined then previously and her figure overall was more toned. Also as Kira had told her, her breasts had also grown in size. Her bust had already more than doubled in size.

Ahsoka, however, didn't just prepare mentally and physically for her mission. She also created a plan for success. She had done some research and discovered an old abandoned droid factory in the lower levels of Coruscant. Within the creation of pleasure bots had taken place, but due to the implementation on faulty behavioral chips, the plant was shut down. It would serve as an excellent place to fall back to and ambush her Jedi prey should things get out of hand.

Ahsoka sat in her chair on the bridge, thinking of Barriss and Aayla and what she would do to them. As she found herself lost in thought she wrapped her fingertips around her meaty member and began to jerk herself off. She let herself slide into self pleasure and satisfaction, and wasn't long before she ejaculated her seed onto the floor in front of her. Ahsoka then licked her fingers dry and clamped her loincloth in place, "I'm gonna enjoy this". She then threw on her dark cloak and proceeded to the Jedi Temple.

It wasn't long before she reached her destination and luckily for her she would have little trouble getting inside. She had studied Bane's case file on how he managed to infiltrate the temple and lucky for her the path would be even easier for her as she had the ability to use the force on all of the security locks.

Soon after she eventually found herself within the ventilation shaft leading to the personal quarters of Barriss Offee. Ahsoka looked inside to spot the Mirialan deep in meditation as she always was. Ahsoka smiled at the sight of her, the two of them may have been involved at one point or another but that was in the past now. Barriss was always so obsessed with the Jedi code, soon she would learn to see things a different way.

Ahsoka popped open the vent and slid down into the room behind Barriss, as Ahsoka expected the Jedi was immediately alerted to her presence. Barriss leapt to her feet and drew her lightsaber on the cloaked assassin. "Who are you?".

In response Ahsoka simply chuckled, her soul had been twisted so much that Barriss didn't even recognize her Force signature. Ahsoka dropped her hood to reveal her face to Barriss. The Mirialan was taken aback in shock. "Ahsoka!? You're alive?!". Ahsoka made her way closer and placed her finger on Barriss's lips, "Yes, I am alive and I feel better than ever". Ahsoka then wrapped her arms around Barriss and pulled her in close for a kiss.

Ahsoka forced her way into Barriss's mouth, mixing saliva with her former lover. However after only a few seconds Barriss pushed the Togruta away. "No! Ahsoka. I can't". Ahsoka frowned, "Can't or won't!?", she then lifted her up with the force and slammed her against the wall. Ahsoka then moved in on Barriss once again when suddenly the door opened and Aayla entered the room.

Ahsoka released her grip on Barriss and let her fall onto her bed, she then narrowed her gaze on Aayla, "What are you doing here? Don't tell me...you and Barriss? Don't make me laugh". Ahsoka then reached into her cloak and pulled out a remote. "Well then lets make things interesting shall we? I've planted dozens of bombs throughout the temple. This little remote controls them all".

Aayla reached for her lightsaber as she stared down Ahsoka. "Don't do this Ahsoka", the Twi'lek warned. Ahsoka smiled at Aayla's response. "Don't worry...you two will just have to catch me first!", Ahsoka then activated her lightsaber and sliced through the window in Barriss's room. She then jumped out and slid down the wall of the temple with Aayla and Barriss giving chase.

When they reached the ground Ahsoka used her force enhanced speed to dash over to a speeder. She activated it and began her escape with Aayla and Barriss following close behind. She then led the two of them downward to the droid factory that she had researched. Ahsoka landed just outside of the front door as she darted into the dark hangar where she waited for her prey.

It wasn't long before Aayla and Barriss caught up to Ahsoka, the lights were off so the two Jedi activated their lightsabers so they could gain some visibility. "Come out Ahsoka!", the two of them said, "Come back quietly!".

Ahsoka's laughter filled the room as it echoed through the void of darkness. "You fools...I have you both right where I want you!". The doors to the factory suddenly closed and sealed shut. The emergency lights then came on and dimly lit the room in a red hue.

Aayla and Barriss looked around frantically for Ahsoka when Barriss suddenly stepped on something. Upon closer examination she realized it was the remote Ahsoka was holding before. "What is the meaning of this?", she yelled out. In response Ahsoka grinned with delight and said, "There were never any bombs. I just wanted the two of you! Now prepare yourselves!".

Suddenly dozens of pleasure bots swarmed Barriss and Aayla. The two Jedi, their blue lightsabers in hand weren't phased as they proceeded to defend themselves by slicing through the droid armada. Ahsoka sat back in the overseer's chair as she watched the Jedi futilely resist the inevitable.

Barriss and Aayla fought to their last breath but even they couldn't keep up forever and eventually they were overpowered by the droids as they all continued to pile on. The droids clambered for the females as they ripped every bit of clothing from their bodies. It didn't stop their though, as the droids were armed with a large collection of sexual devices that would make dominated the Jedi child's play.

Now weak and out of stamina the two Jedi were strapped down to metal tables with leather straps and were confiscated of their weapons. Then the droids began.

Both alien females could only watch helplessly as droids quickly injected them, with something. It surely wasn't a poison or anything harmful, but they only imagined that it was something bad for them. Aayla and Barriss soon were depraved of their sight and voice as the droids blindfolded and gagged them.

Seeing only darkness, Barriss and Aayla felt cold, metallic hands roughly caress their naked bodies, pinching and pulling their nipples and rubbing their clits. Suddenly, they felt a sharp pain in her nipples as clamps were applied to them, followed by another sharp pain as another clamp was applied to their clits. Fingers began to probe their pussies roughly as they felt themselves grow wet and aroused. The drug the droid injected them with was some kind of aphrodisiac.

"By the Force, no, please" Barriss thought to herself as the cold fingers worked their magic, pumping in and out of her. The fingers withdrew and she felt the droids grab her and flip her over onto her stomach, the pain in her nipples and clit reaching new heights as they were now underneath her and crushed by her own body.

The Mirialan felt her legs being picked up and felt herself being pulled back, and then her captors metal rods poised to enter her. She screamed into her gag as a humanoid droid slammed his cold metallic cock into her and began pounding her pussy without mercy, crying into her gag as her body betrayed her and responded to the stimulation thanks to the drug.

The droid hammered away at her until she felt vibrations and something warm and wet inside her pussy, driving her over the edge and into her own orgasm. Aayla received the same treatment as the Padawan. The droids seemed to follow the same programming with both the Jedi at once.

The Twi'lek felt hands pick her up and she was prodded to climb up onto a raised platform and made to kneel on its padded surface. Her ankles were locked into stocks, and she could feel a padded bar at the small of her back and shoulders as she was pushed back against them before a collar was closed around her neck. Another metallic hand grabbed her own hand, which was pulled out horizontally and locked into cuff and being repeated with her other wrist crucified in a kneeling position. She then felt soft pads being applied liberally to her body, on her breasts, stomach, her sides, ass, thighs, to either side of her clit and even the soles of her feet. Followed by the bite of clamps on her nipples the chain between them adding to her misery, a vibrator was firmly planted on top of her clit, a band of some kind wrapped around her chest below her breasts and finally a clip of some kind on one of her fingers.

She heard a stand being positioned in front of her and then felt the tip of a large dildo positioned so that it was slightly inside her. Aayla heard a humming noise and felt the dildo slide into her until it was buried deep in her pussy and then it pulled back out. It cycled in and out several times accompanied by the sounds of someone adjusting the stand it was mounted on. The pads came to life and shock her with an electric jolt. Aayla screamed and squealed as they were tested until she screamed loudly as each set activated. Then it was quiet, she wondered what was going to happen next when the vibrator sprang to life and began massaging her clit, soon followed by the dildo starting up as well and fucking her slowly and deeply.

The pads once again came to life, sending low, pleasurable pluses of electricity throughout her body, even as she was once again raped by a soulless droid, her body responded to the torment. Her arousal grew, nipples tingling from the clamps and electricity, her clit hummed to the tune of the vibrator, her pussy growing wetter with each long, slow and deep stroke of the dildo, she moaned breathlessly and she was driven closer and closer to orgasm. Just as she was about to cum, everything stopped and she was hit with a powerful jolt from all of the pads at once. She screamed, bucking and pulling at her restraints with all of her might and then nothing... Except the sound of her ragged breathing. Then it started again, everything came back to life and the sensual torment and rape began anew.

Barriss and Aayla whined as minutes turned into hours and hours into days, or maybe it was just their imagination and desperation. They had no idea how long they had been under continuous torture by this infernal machines. Every time they had come close to having an orgasm, the droids would shock them into submission; in a seemingly endless cycle of arousal and denial that was punctuated by occasional flogging of their feet, thighs, stomach and chest. The were being broken by the need of pleasure.

The whole time they saw no one and heard no one speak, by the time the last cycle ended, both Jedi were completely delirious and desperate to cum just once. Their pride and Jedi code melted away as the snow on Tatooine.

They begged for it, pleaded, promised anything to be allowed to cum. But it was to no avail, the torture continued unabated. The dildos withdrew from their bodies, and they felt the droids remove the vibrators from her clits, before the platform they were on were tilted back and their gags were removed.

Then for the first time, both Jedi heard the voice of her captor, her voice all too familiar and seductive. "Do you want to cum?" Ahsoka asked through the intercom.

"Yes, please, oh please, I'll do anything," Barriss replied.

"Anything I ask of you?" Ahsoka asked again.

"Yes, anything please let me cum," Aayla begged weakly.

"Will you become my slaves forever?" Ahsoka asked. "Will you leave the Jedi Order to become my slutty pets?"

"Yeeesss!" Aayla and Barriss cried out.

Aayla and Barriss heard the sound of metallic footsteps and could feel the cold rod of the droid as he smoothly slid his hard cock into them and slowly started to fuck their wet pussies. Once again they began to moan and move their hips to increase the pleasure.

The tingling sensation of the pads began once again, low at first then more powerfully as the droids turned up the power and began fucking them faster and harder. They felt their arousal grow once more, building quickly and more powerfully than they had ever experienced before. Their bodies trembled, moaning louder and louder as the most powerful orgasm they had ever experienced washed over their bodies, they screamed as the pads shocked them at the same time with the most powerful jolt they had ever felt before.

With that, both Jedi females were finally completely broken. Their minds weren't able to return from such pleasure and their bodies became useful for one thing... sex.


	23. Day 130

Day 130

Ahsoka was sitting in her rented apartment on Coruscant. Barriss and Aayla, now both equipped with shock collars had both finally gathered all their belongings and were ready to depart for Zygerria. She stood up and walked over to her newly acquired slaves and gave them both tickets for a transport vessel back to Zygerria. "I'll meet you there, and don't think about going anywhere else. I'll know".

Barriss and Aayla nodded their heads in compliance, "Of course Master". Then they left the apartment and proceeded to their transport. After they had left Ahsoka put on a new poncho that she had bought. Much like the ones Jedi wore on planets to cover their traditional robes and disguise their identity. She hid her weapons underneath and left her temporary establishment.

Meanwhile across town, a plan was set in motion. The nefarious bounty hunter Aurra Sing was in charge of protecting a Zeltron envoy on its way to Corellia. However she recently received a bounty from one of her most wealthy employers: Jabba The Hutt. She was tasked with locating and capturing a young Togruta female and bringing her to Zygerria. Her name: Ahsoka.

Aurra would have to tread carefully in order to claim her reward for both tasks. She couldn't stray to far from who she was protecting while at the same time she had to acquire the young Togruta and bring her to the Zygerrians.

Meanwhile Ahsoka found herself exploring the markets of Coruscant. She wanted to buy some sex toys for her and her newly acquired pets. She stopped at a particulate stand and examined the merchandise. There were dildos, vibrators and handcuffs along with a whole other assortment of kinky items. But one item truly got her eye. It was a ruby red colored ornamental horn piece that one could wear on their crotch. It was hard and solid, as well as long. It's rigid length could just barely contain Ahsoka's own massive member.

The item was appealing to Ahsoka. It would allow her to flaunt her member while at the same time protecting it from unwanted advances. So she decided to purchase the horn piece and continued onward. When she neared the landing platform where her ship was she darted into a nearby alleyway. She pulled up her poncho, to reveal her throbbing member, lusting for pleasure.

She pulled outward the horn piece and positioned her cock at its base before inserting it within. As it slid over her meaty member she cocked her head back in ecstasy. The immense pressure and tension she felt was mind numbing. "It'll take time to get used to this", Ahsoka said to herself, before removing the dildo like item and putting it into her poncho's pocket. She then proceeded onward to her ship.

At the same time Aurra had positioned herself overlooking the landing platform where Ahsoka's ship was docked. Jabba had given her coordinates to scout out, and just a matter of stalking her prey as her window of opportunity would be small. But to her luck someone started to approach the landing bay, a Togruta. It was her target.

Aurra aimed down the scope of her sniper rifle and readied her tranquilizer rounds, it was now or never. Then she fired the needle lodged itself directly into Ahsoka's neck.

In response Ahsoka fell to her knees, "What? Who did...?". She then collapsed onto the ground completely unconscious.

Aurra, still eyeing her target, licked her lips with satisfaction. "Target acquired". She made her to ground level and walked over to the incapacitated young Togruta girl.

Aurra managed to capture Ahsoka while still maintaining close to her current assignment, which was to guard a Zeltron Senator from Coruscant to Corellia. She quickly decided the best course of action was to fly with the Senator to Corellia and drop off the Togruta on Zygerria during her return trip and claim the price for her.

She pulled the neutralizing dart out of her neck and tossed it to the side, she would be out for a while. This particular compound truly worked exceedingly well on Togrutas. She then picked her up and tossed her over shoulder as she made her way to the transport that both she and the senator were taking.

She placed Ahsoka in a storage closet and bounded her hands together, and removed her cloak and belongings placing them in a safe behind her. She then took a step back and examined the young Togruta. She couldn't believe what she saw, the girl barely had any clothes on, hardly appropriate to say that least. "What a slut", Aurra mocked. But then she noticed something protruding beneath the girl's loincloth. Aurra, thinking that it might be a lightsaber she missed, pushed it to the side to discover quite the surprise. A monstrous manhood, bigger than one she had ever seen before.

"How? What?", Aurra exclaimed. "I don't know what happened to you dear, but those portentous Zygerrrian bastards can have you and your freakish body". She then closed the door, still flustered from what she had saw.

She down and then waited for the Senator to arrive. As she waited her thoughts dwelled on Ahsoka's member as well as the senator she was protecting. Aurra very rarely had sex. She was a professional, who didn't like attachments and being vulnerable. Being naked and having no weapons nearby to her was complete weakness. She only cared about money.

For this mission, she was supposed to protect a shady, young Zeltron Senator during his speech on Corellia. She had interacted with him a lot the last few days and Red boy, as she described him, wasn't making it easy. He was barely an adult, but he had a way with words and was real eye-candy like many others of his species. Thankfully however, he had promised to keep his Zeltron pheromones in check during her mission so that Aurra would be able to work without problems.

It wasn't long before the senator arrived and the two of them with their subdued passenger made their way to Corellia.

A few hours later they landed and hurried their way to the party where "Red Boy" was scheduled to speak. They had only just barely made it in time. Despite the late arrival however, everything went smoothly as there were no attempts at assassination and the senator spoke eloquently,

After the speech, there was time to party. Free drinks and food were available to the guests. Aurra had to admit this was one of the easiest missions she had. Guarding a senator with no visible threat in sight.

However during the evening, the Senator gave Aurra a proposition. Double the pay for the mission if she would spend one night with him. Aurra could see this coming. At first, she thought of simply kicking the crap out of him, but that could affect her reward for hurting the client. Naturally, she wanted to refuse, but the amount of money for the mission alone was really big, if she would double it... plus it wasn't like she had spend a whole night with him, just enough to tire him out. A good blowjob would be enough for the young boy. He earned it since he kept his promise and didn't use his pheromones. Aurra agreed and ordered him to undress.

When the Senator took his clothes off, Aurra noticed his muscular body and the enormous manhood. It turned out, the 'boy' was a real man. As she stared it she couldn't help but think of Ahsoka's as well. She had thought Ahsoka's cock was enormous, but this was greater than she ever could have expected. It must've been as long as her forearm, and it had a width to match.

When she knelt down and began to suck his member, she wasn't able to fit it all in her mouth. Her lips could barely even encompass the Zeltron's tip. The magnitude of red pulsating manhood was to much for her. Even though she trying her best at giving him a blowjob, he still showed no signs of climaxing.

Not to mention, she was starting to get wet herself. With each attempt at pleasuring the Senator it seemed as if she was pleasuring herself more than him. Now wholeheartedly annoyed, partially from the lack of climax and her own arousal, Aurra stopped and ordered him to lay down.

Hoping to help seduce the young man at a faster rate she began to take off her orange jumpsuit and boots. To her annoyance she would have to have actually sex with him, hopefully she would be able to end this quickly.

Now completely naked, she crawled on to the bed and lowered herself upon his member. As she descended she felt the massive member entering her womanhood. Her pussy lips could barely swallow it as she slid downward. It wasn't long before he filled her completely but to her surprise more than half of his length hadn't even entered her.

But she would have to do her best as decided to ride his cock without restraint. Aurra, didn't want to admit it, but hadn't felt so good in a long time. She continued to bob up and down on the boy's meaty red monster. It felt as if a drill was shredding her insides and she let him take control of the encounter, pounding away to no end.

Soon she unleashed a violent orgasm as she cocked her head back in a wild fit of pleasure. She came all over his member, her juices drenching his cock as they leaked from her pussy. Aurra, now weak and dazed from the tremendous climax, could only watch as the red-skinned Zeltron sat up and began to touch her. It didn't help to lower her arousal, on the contrary, she got even hornier.

As he tried to kiss her, she pushed him on his back once again and continued to ride him. She needed to have control right now. She needed to pleasure him in order to win her payment. She wanted him to finally cum so badly, but after a few seconds, she was the one who came again instead. She was completely outclassed by her client's power and ferocity.

This time, as she leaned forward, once again dazed from her climax, the Zeltron rolled them over so that he was now on top. Before she could protest, he kissed her with intense passion. Plunging his tongue into her mouth, mixing their saliva together. He then made his move as he simultaneously pushed the entire length of his godlike manhood into her.

Aurra screamed into his mouth as he streached her beyond belief. Her body could barely contain it as she felt his member penetrate deep into her womb. You could almost see her stomach begin to bulge outward from the intense thrusts. She tried in vain to break free but she was to weak to push him off, it wasn't like she really wanted to anyway. The pleasure was simply to great for her sex depraved body to handle.

As Aurra found herself lost in pleasure, she didn't notice at all when the Zeltron managed to pull out a pair of binders and handcuff her to the bed post. She also hadn't realized in the slightest that ever since the blowjob, he had began to use his pheromones on her to make her more and more aroused. He had broke his promise.

This time, however, Aurra protested and struggled. She wasn't going to submit to him without a fight. But her resolve was nonexistent as "Red" quickly and effortlessly gagged her. The Zeltron continued to dominate the bounty hunter despite her struggles and he was rougher and rougher with every passing minute.

All the while Aurra slowly succumbed to the pleasure as he pulled out her submissive side and brought it to the surface of her personality. They had the whole night to themselves and he wanted nothing more than to break her and add her to his secret harem of rare beauties. A white-skinned human would be quite the jem. In the late hours of the night Aurra was raped and dominated and no one was there to help her.

When Aurra woke up in the morning, she was a bounty hunter no longer. She was turned from a tough, independent woman into a submissive slave to the Zeltron's cock and sexual desires. His own personal plaything, to have fun with to his heart's content.

Soon after, "Red boy" once again boarded his ship and brought Aurra along with him as his little pet. However he couldn't go home just yet. First he would need to go to a spot on Zygerria to meet up with his good old sister. To his surprise he saw that the Navi-computer was already set the system.

"Hmm...I guess my little slave was planning on stealing my ship and going to Zygerria, that dirty white skinned whore. No doubt that she was going there for some bounty. But it's no concern now". He then departed for the Zygerrian home world.

His elegant and expensive ship was able to get them there in just under ten hours at the crack of dawn. He exited the ship to find his sister waiting for him on the landing platform, "Let's have some fun with her highness now, shall we?".


	24. Day 131

Day 131

A few hours had passed since the Zelton had left the ship and Ahsoka, alone, woke up in shock and confusion, "Uhh..Where am I?". She looked down to see her hands in binders. "Dammit!", she got to her feet and examined her current predicament.

She was in some kind of closest but this wouldn't hold her for long, as channeled her anger as unleashed a force blast powerful enough to blow the door off its hinges, freeing her from her makeshift prison. She looked around for her stuff and discovered a small safe on a table, "Man, who ever brought me here is a real amateur. They should have killed me when I had the chance". She then crushed the safe with the force and took out her lightsabers and dildo horn.

She then left the confines of the ship to discover she was on Zygerria. "This is strange", Ahsoka said to herself. "Don't tell me...it's Molec!", she then continued down the corridors ahead of her until she reached Kira's medical office where she found the beautiful doctor, sprawled across the ground. "No!", Ahsoka yelled as she ran over to her companion to discover that it was to late. Kira was dead.

There could only be one person responsible in Ahsoka's mind: Molec. She would make him suffer for what he had done. Ahsoka went through Kira's medical cabinet to find her stock of syringes containing the steroids to enhance her performance. She grabbed the largest vile and stuck herself with it directly into her arm. Her body was suddenly overcome with power and lust. Ahsoka's body was at its pinnacle both sexually and physically. Her senses were sharp, her muscles toned and her abs defined. Her member was pulsating and her breasts were bigger then they have ever been before. She was ready to avenge her friend.

She then continued to the Queen's throne room. When she got close and submerged into thoughts, her montrals warned her about someone in the room. When she turned her head around, the Togruta spotted a figure clothed in a black cloak, which jumped down into the throne room. The Force signature was easily recognizable by Ahsoka. "Ventress!", Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?!".

"Well, well, well", the assassin, now turned bounty hunter, revealed her face acrossed her arms over her chest with a smirk. "I'd never thought that Skywalker's pet would fall so low, but the whorish look suits you".

Ahsoka growled and asked. "You came here to fight or to flatter me?!".

"Actually, I was hired to eliminate you in your own game", replied the Dathomirian female. "To put it in simple words, I'm going to fuck you into submission. I would lie if shutting up your cheeky mouth with a dildo didn't cross my mind a few times when you wore that skimpy red tube-top with a skirt and those white tights".

"Oh really?", Ahsoka's white eyebrow markings raised up. "You may be trying to bite more than you can chew. Your defeated look will be a real turn-on". As Ahsoka spoke, her member began to grow underneath her loincloth.

"We're about to find out", replied Ventress with a mischievous smirk. "I can handle your little friend between your legs and in the end, you'll wish you haven't had it, or maybe quite the opposite... depending on how big of a slut you are".

With an angry growl, Ahsoka dashed towards Ventress with enhanced speed, but the Dathomirian quickly jumped to the side and extended her arm towards Ahsoka. A small dart was fired from Ventress' forearm and its needle hit Ahsoka's arm. The young Togruta hissed and instinctively reached for it, pulling it out. Immediately, she felt her arousal grew and her manhood getting even more erect and hard.

"This will be too easy", Ventress mocked and dropped her cloak to the ground revealing her skimpy, lewd dark outfit. It consisted of only black panties and bra, long gloves and knee-high boots.

As Ahsoka took a deep breath to calm herself, Ventress used the Force to push her backward. Ahsoka lost her footing and fell on her back. Before she could get up, Ventress already jumped towards her. Ahsoka only felt the bounty hunter's hands slip under her butt cheeks and the hot lips around her manhood. Her blue eyes widened when Ventress took the whole thing deep into her mouth.

"Ahhhhh!", Ahsoka gasped and arched her back as Ventress began to suck and deep throat her real hard. Without any hesitation, she moved her head back and forth. Despite the pleasure, the young Togruta rolled them to the side so that Ventress was on her back and while she leaned her palms on the floor for support, Ahsoka began to thrust her hips and fuck the bounty hunter's mouth.

Ventress quickly raised her legs, clasped them around Ahsoka's neck and pulled her backward and on her back. Not releasing the manhood out of her mouth, she reached into her boot's holster and pulled out a pink dildo. Ahsoka heard a buzzing sound and a vibrating object penetrated her wet folds causing her to scream in pleasure. The young Togruta quickly clenched her thighs around Ventress' head and turned around forcing her to stop the treatment.

When Ahsoka got up to her knees, she quickly used the Force to rip the bounty hunter's clothes apart before she could react. "No more tricks only primal passion", she stated. Ventress replied with the same gesture and Ahsoka's clothes, as skimpy as they were, meet the same fate. "You're on!", replied the Dathomirian female.

Focused on each other, the two females didn't notice that they were being watched by someone from the slightly opened doors to the throne room. Two pairs of golden eyes watched the two females silently and with clear curiosity. Zeltron siblings, one young male and the other a young female watched the fight amused.

"So what do you think Senators?". Atai Molec, who stood behind them asked. "Can you take the Togruta of my hands after the Dathomirian has done her job? I'll even add the bounty hunter as a bonus".

"She's interesting, but not really a rare specimen or someone important", replied the Zeltron male. "My sister has few such 'females'so we can't say she's special. The bounty hunter is a simple Nightsister with Force powers so there's nothing special there as well".

"Yup, nodded the Zeltron female. However, I'm interested in having some more, but I need to break her myself in order to feel satisfaction, so you can keep that Togruta for yourself. Maybe I'll visit her some other time if she'll be around".

Atai growled and rolled his eyes. "Pfff... fine", he replied annoyed. "I'll throw them into a dungeon and deal with them myself".

"Thanks for the show anyway", said the Zeltron male to which the female smiled mischievously. Both siblings left the room, leaving Atai alone to wait for the fight to end. As they walked, the male Zeltron chuckled. "I wonder if they'll find out what I did to the Queen", he stated. "The security in this palace sucks".

The female Zeltron only chuckled and responded. "Let's check on her!".

Miraj was a few rooms away from them without Atai or anyone noticing. Just like all members of that species, Zeltrons had powerful pheromones and the two Senators could really use them to seduce other people. Not to mention, they were both Force-users so they could manipulate, dominate or simply remold ones mind and character as they saw fit.

The young Zeltron seduced the unsuspecting Queen and had sex with her. Naturally, the Queen wanted to have her way with the innocent-looking Senator or at least not end up as a bottom, but she was dominated more thoroughly than any of her slaves by her. The Zeltron knew that he couldn't take the Queen as his slave or even let her remember it so he wiped out her memory and left her naked on the bed. Maybe another time he'll decide to return and add her to his collection.

When the two carefully entered the room in which the male left the Queen, they spotted Miraj, who only lay naked on the large bed completely covered in sweat and cum. The proud Queen of the Zygerrian Empire had a stupid and really satisfied expression on her dazed face.

"Mmmm... such a lovely sight", pointed out the Zeltron female. "As always you've outdone yourself brother".

"Easy as always", replied the male.

Laughing, the two turned around and left the room and afterwards the palace.

In the meantime, Ahsoka and Ventress were engaged in a furious sixty-nine, while they lay on their sides. While Ahsoka sucked Ventress' clit, she, on the other hand, sucked the Togruta's manhood. Due to their arousal, both females came at the same time. Ahsoka let loose and sprayed jets of cum inside Ventress' mouth. Spurt after spurt of jizz went down the bounty hunter's throat, which she swallowed and in retaliation squirted her love juices at Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka suddenly rolled to the side and lunged at Ventress. The young Togruta lay on top of the Dathomirian and with one powerful thrust, she inserted the entire length of her manhood in her wet pussy.

"Mmaahhh, who would've thought, mmmm, you are a slut!", Ventress moaned. "You took my cock in one fucking go!", Ahsoka said teasingly as she laughed.

"Ghaaaaahh! You bitch!", Ventress screamed both from pain and pleasure as her walls were being stretched by the large member. It felt really good, but Ventress wasn't about to let the Togruta fuck her silly.

Ahsoka only managed to move her hips a few times before Ventress grabbed her by the throat with both hands and turned them around so that she was on top. She began to ride the Togruta with loud groans. It was a genuine hate-fuck. Both females felt their senses going into overload as passion and anger filled their thoughts. They both wanted to dominate and humiliate another.

Ventress' pussy squeezed Ahsoka's manhood, which on the other hand tried to break its hot and wet prison apart. The young Togruta moaned in delight as the tightness and strength of the Dathomirian female made wonders to her manhood.

"Ugghh... I'm going to break you!", stated Ventress.

"In your dreams!", growled Ahsoka. The young Togruta grabbed Ventress' hands, which held her throat and began to push her back while trying to sit up.

Both females now sat face to face against each other with their legs intertwined and with Ahsoka's member still in deep in Ventress' pussy. With their passion as high as possible, both females began to kiss each other passionately. Their tounges fought for dominance in a crazy dance as their salivas mixed into one.

Ventress reached, grabbing Ahsoka's lekku and squeezed them hard, which made Ahsoka break the kiss and scream in pain and pleasure. Using the pain to increase her own strength, Ahsoka grabbed Ventress in a bear-hug and tossed her over herself.

The bounty hunter landed on her belly and was about to get up when Ahsoka lunged at her and once again pushed her manhood in her pussy. She reached for Ventress' arms and pulled them back while she began to fuck the bounty hunter doggy style.

Ventress bit her lower lip when she felt the powerful thrusts, which almost stirred her insides. She didn't have such good sex in a real while despite having some fun then and there.

Ahsoka on the other hand had to admit that Ventress had the best pussy so far and it was a real bliss to fuck her. Soon after, both came once again. With heavy gasps, Ahsoka pulled out from Ventress' snatch. Her member was still erect and she was still aroused and longed for more.

Ventress turned around and sat up with a passionate gaze. They both looked at each other with a different look than before. It was like they meet someone they longed for a long time. With the same primal lust as before, Ahsoka lunged once again at her and kissed hungrily. Arms sliding gently around her, nails raking her shoulders to pull her closer. Despite being unprepared for the attack, Ventress pushed

herself forward to it, responding to the kiss, tracing her nails over Ahsoka's hips slowly and tortuously, smiling as they quivered under her fingertips.

Ahsoka moaned in surprise, her member quivering in the air. Her hands slid down, grabbing hold of Ventress' soft ass and pulling her into her lap, tongue sliding between her swinging breasts. Her hands cupped them as she rubbed her cock between her rival's thighs, gasping as they ground back in return. She massaged the soft skin in her hands, tilting her head back with a shout as the head of her meat slid inside of Ventress.

Ventress moaned as her hips gently slid down to meet with Ahsoka's, gripping her sides as she continued to knead her breasts, nails teasing and gently pinching on her excited nipples. As their hips met, the two females kissed deeply, both lost in their passion. Ahsoka thrust her member, embedding it further into Ventress, blushing a bit more at just how satisfying it was to hear her moan, sliding her nails down to the bouncing female's bottom, gripping them into it with a gasp, pulling her down further.

Before long Ahsoka found her hips starting to shake underneath Ventress, her rival's screams in her ear driving her to thrust faster into her, driving her hips up wildly. The deeper her still new member slipped, the harder it throbbed. Ventress blushed softly, eyes getting wide with a sudden and sharp moan, a bulge clear in the bottom of her stomach, Ahsoka's large member expanding within her as she came closer and closer to cumming. Ventress bounced harder on the Togruta's lap, the stretching inside her continuing to grow, the new tightness bringing on an ever-growing orgasm to the female underneath her.

When Ahsoka came it was a fierce spectacle, filling her new, rough lover ruthlessly, her tongue hanging out before grabbing Ventress's head from both sides and dragging her down for a kiss, mixing their tongues together as her thrusts added to the copious amount of cum flooding deeper within her. After another minute, Ahsoka fell back on the floor, sliding slowly out of the bounty hunter. Her member was finally soft as it reached its limit.

Ventress collapsed with her legs wide apart, her pussy drooling out a creamy waterfall. She clamped furiously around the sudden emptiness inside of her, panting as her head slowly lifted. She blushed, then smirked, looking at the young Togruta in the center of the throne room. Nodding with a crooked grin as Ahsoka's eyes fluttered sweetly back open.

As they smiled cheekily to each other, both females lay back and drifted into blissful sleep. Exhausted, they didn't notice that the door to the throne room opened and Atai Molec entered the room with guards and a sinister and victorious grin on his face.


	25. Day 132

Day 132

Ahsoka and Ventress awoke chained up and naked. Their hands were in binders above their heads and their feet were locked into the ground. They were also both wearing collars around their necks. Ahsoka railed against her restraints with ferocity and anger, "Dammit! How did this happen?!".

Ventress sighed, "It must be Atai. The bastard must've imprisoned us in here after our little love fight".

Ahsoka growled in response. "I'll make that toothless rat wish he was never born after I'm done with him!". Ventress interjected, "When WE are done with him. We both have a score to settle". Ahsoka was about to nod in agreement. When the door opened and Molec entered the room, sealing the door behind him.

Ahsoka looked at him with contempt, "You'll pay Molec". In reaction Molec simply chuckled, "Oh I believe you've gotten your way a little too many times, you spoiled brat. It's time someone put you in your place".

Suddenly Ventress butted in, "What about me? We had a deal Atai!". Molec turned his head in Ventress' direction, "I never had any intention of paying you, you disgusting bald witch!".

Molec walked over to cart with all his weapons and tools. While shuffling through them he continued, "The Queen was found in her room in a pool of her own cum, raped and thrashed around with no memory of who did so. Now who could have done it?".

Ahsoka and Ventress looked at each other in worry, "Not us".

"Is that so?", Molec relied. "It was like her memories had been wiped, or erased. As if one of you force wielders cleared her mind. I don't care which one of you it was, I will not allow you scum to dishonor our Zygerrian civilization and royalty and longer! You will suffer, the consequences of your heresy! Starting with you!". Molec walked over to Ahsoka with a whip in hand.

Ahsoka stared him down in anger and resentment. "Ill never submit to you!", she declared defiantly. Molec licked his lips, "We will see. Yes, we will see!". Suddenly he raised his right knee up between Ahsoka's legs and smashed her ball sac with tremendous force. Ahsoka choked up as she felt the wind be knocked out of her, "You bastard...", she mumbled.

Molec then turned his attention to Ventress, "That should shut your friend up for a while. Now it's your turn". Ventress smirked in defiance, "I don't have a dick like her, what are you gonna do to me honey?".

Molec smirked, "This". He then punched Ventress in the gut at full power. The white skinned lady coughed up saliva and shuddered in pain. "Tch, that the best you got?".

Molec raised his arm and slapped Ventress across the face before pulling out his whip. He then thrashed Ventress breasts with it. The bounty hunter cocked her head back in pain, as she felt tremendous agony from each and every blow. She could feel her skin being whipped and slashed without remorse.

This continued for only a few minutes but for what felt like an eternity. Soon though Ahsoka managed to regain her composure, "Stop hurting her! It's me you want, you coward!".

"What's this?", Molec inquired. "Showing compassion for this witch are you? Well don't fright you'll get your turn!". Molec then made his way over to Ahsoka and gripped her lekku in his hand, "Ready to submit?".

Ahsoka clenched her teeth at the pain of her most sensitive organ being gripped so tightly, but in response she retorted, "Never".

Molec took a step back, "So be it". He then wrapped his whip around around Ahsoka's member, its grip was tight and painful. It's ends to some degree were sharp and designed to dig into flesh, thus Ahsoka felt immense pain as what she felt was akin to a barrage of needles puncturing her member.

Molec continued to tighten the whips grip and smiled with satisfaction as Ahsoka moaned and cried in pain. Then he took the next step. He activated the whip's electric component and suddenly currents of charge flowed through its length. Ahsoka was helpless as she was electrocuted vigorously. She screamed out in agony as it felt like her cock was melting off, because to some degree it was. The electricity was set to an almost lethal level. Any normal individual would only last a few seconds, and would drop dead almost immediately after.

"AAAAAAHHHH!...PLEASE...GAHHHHHHHHHH!", Ahsoka cried out as her cock was burned and her body was fried. The torture was long and painful and Ahsoka was screeching and yelling as every volt was channeled through her veins. Eventually, however, Molec stopped his onslaught and walked over to the drained Togruta.

"Ready to submit now, you Togruta whore?", Molec questioned. Ahsoka was barely conscious after what had just transpired. Visible smoke was emminating from her flesh and her dick had been permanently scarred. The skin halfway up its shaft was red and burned. The wound had closed thanks to the heat and was now a ring around her member to remind her of the torture she had endured.

He slapped her across the face to wake her up, "Bitch, we are far from being done today. I'll make you suffer the most intense humiliation you could possibly imagine!". Ahsoka was to weak to make a snarky remark, instead she simply spat in Molec's face with contempt.

The Prime Minister chuckled to himself and responded, "You asked for it". Molec walked around to the other side of Ahsoka and examined her orange back. Still so perfect and smooth like that of a child, her ass was heart shaped not to mention it was quite the bubble but. He then extended out his hands and groped the Togruta's ass. Ahsoka's eyes bulged out in alarm and pleaded, "Please".

Molec ignored her as he reached around with his right hand and began to fondle her breast while continuing to squeeze her ass cheek. Then he moved his head over to her head tail and whispered, "You're mine".

Ahsoka was helpless to stop Molec as he touched her body. She struggled to contain her emotions as he pinched at her sensitive pierced nipples and dug is sharp nails into her skin. It wasn't long before he decided to take things to the next level. He unbuckled his belt and undid his fly allowing his member to be freed from its prison. He then positioned its tip into her exposed ass crack.

Ahsoka felt its warmth and was overcome with fear, her body trembling in terror at the thought of this disgusting man violating her body, but there was nothing she could do as his cock slipped between her big butt cheeks and slid into her anus. She yelped in pain. Despite being quite the dominatrix she was now the one on the receiving end of a manhood and she wasn't liking it one bit.

Molec penetrated deeper and deeper into the young Togruta, taking satisfaction with every inch until his balls pressed against her. "You will learn to accept your place slave. You have been given to much, a power you don't deserve. This "gift" you were given is a disgrace. Running around playing the part of a man, when the truth is your just a slutty little girl that wants nothing more than a meaty cock stuffed up her ass".

Ahsoka angered by his words and yelled back with a burst of energy, "No! That's not true!". She struggled vigorously against her chains but to no avail. In response Molec laughed, "You're pathetic. I'll show you what a real man can do", he then wrapped his arms around her and thrusted her back and forth along his rod. You could hear his balls smack upon hitting her flesh as she moved up and down his cock. Her anal cavity stretching like it never had before.

All the while Ventress watched her new found companion get fucked silly. It was horrible and despicable, but a part of her couldn't help but be turned on.

Ahsoka pleaded and screamed in pain as she felt her ass being ripped apart. To the average bystander, it would seem like she was like any other submissive sex toy. Her dominating presence was wavering with every fleeting moment. She struggled to control her body and the pleasure it was feeling. She didn't want to give Molec any sense of victory. But she was weak, her resolve was faltering and she wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

Ventress looked on and felt her juices beginning to stir, her pre-cum dripped down the inside of her thighs and she bit her lip in order to stay quite in response to what was happening. She watched Ahsoka's frame continue to bounce and her cock flop in the air. Her muffled cries became more and more audible as she let out louder and louder moans as a result of her undesired pleasure.

She watched as Ahsoka's cock became rock hard and extended out to its full behemoth length. Her nipples were solid enough to cut diamonds and her body was tensing. Then it happened: she came.

Ahsoka's body pulsated and thrashed in a tremendous orgasm. She screamed out in pain and pleasure against her own will as long ropes of cum shot out from her dick while, fluids poured from her womanhood. Vagina juices and cum splattered outward, falling down her legs and onto the floor. Her head cocked backward and her eyes nearly rolled into her head as her body left her control and gave in to the lust.

Upon close inspection, tears were visible in her eyes, as she was humiliated that she had let this monster get the better of her.

Molec pulled out his cock and walked around to face Ahsoka directly, "You see girl, I am the one in control, not you. And you would be wise not to forget that".

He then looked over at Ventress and noticed how turned on she had been by he and Ahsoka's intercourse. "Getting turned on by your friend's torture are we? How distasteful".

Ahsoka, ashamed, looked to see with her own eyes and was shocked to see Ventress' own fluids leaking from her pussy, "Ventress? Why? How could...".

"I couldn't help myself!", Ventress pleaded. But it was to late, Ahsoka was crushed. Molec lowered the chains that suspended Ahsoka until she was on her knees. He held out his member and hovered it in front of her face, "Ready for a taste slut? Why don't you watch also Witch? After all you are only a sideshow, the Togruta is the one I care about. Your punishment will be to watch your friend get pummeled while you are helpless to stop it!".

Molec then pushed his tip against Ahsoka's purple lips. "Open Wide!", Ahsoka struggled to keep her mouth closed but the force behind his thrust was to much and his cock entered her mouth. With her arms restrained, she was helpless against his advances, his entire length slid down her throat. Her eyes watered and rolled back and as she choked on the meaty shaft in her.

Ventress watched in both horror, at both Ahsoka's humiliation and shame for her own weakness. Molec continued to pummel away at Ahsoka without remorse. All his pent up aggression being released in this moment.

Ahsoka was defenseless as she gave up her resistance and allowed herself to climax time and time again without restraint. She ended up sitting in a pool of her own fluids, ejaculating from both sexual organs simultaneously. She thought she would die, as the torture seemed to go on without end.

But suddenly, it all stopped. Molec pulled out and let Ahsoka desperately catch her breath, spitting up cum and saliva on the floor as she gagged. Molec closed his fly and belt and pulled on Ahsoka's chains, standing her upright once more. "There's just one more thing to do", Molec said as he reached for a burning iron.

Ahsoka and Ventress' eyes widened at the sight of it. At its tip was a glowing "M" accented in Zygerrian font. It was the brand of Molec. He walked over to Ventress first. "I'll start with you witch". He lowered her right hand and extended out her wrist. Holding her still he applied his insignia to her flesh.

Ventress cried out in agony as she felt her skin burn under the pressure of the iron. Molec's symbol now forever engrained on her body. "You bastard, you'll never get away with this!", Ventress remarked. Molec sharpened his gaze and responded, "I already have".

He then walked over to Ahsoka. "Now Togruta you are mine", he then proceeded to do the same to her. Ahsoka's once perfect orange skin was now ruined by Molec's twisted ambitions. Tears poured down Ahsoka's cheeks, for the first time in a long time she felt truly helpless and vulnerable. He then put his tools away and looked at his new pets.

"Today begins your lives as my slaves. I guarantee your lives will be lived in misery. I can ensure that. Tomorrow you will both start your new roles as slaves to my gladiatorial arena. Now then, guards come clean these two up and show them to their new cells! They have a long day's work ahead of them!".


	26. Day 133

Day 133

Ahsoka woke up in a cruddy bed in her cell, it was cold, wet and dank. Only negative a few beams of light illuminated the area. Across the room Ventress was still laying in her own bed. Ahsoka rolled over to lay on her back and proceeded to stare up at the ceiling. She simultaneously moved her hand down to her member and messaged it. The marks left by Molec's torture were real, and she would have to live with them. Her cock ached in pain, it would take time for it to fully heal.

"Dammit", Ahsoka said to herself. "I was a fool and got to carried away. I was blind to what Molec was planning and by the time I wised up it was to late". She leaned forward and sat upright and cross legged on her mattress. "It was my fault Kira died, and now my girls...will be forced to satisfy his disgusting whims".

Just then Ventress woke up. "And then there's you...getting off on my torture like some kind of sadist. What's your deal?". Ventress sat up and faced Ahsoka, "Girl...You don't know what you are talking about".

"Oh yeah? Well it seemed pretty clear to me!", Ahsoka said as she began to raise her voice. Suddenly Ventress stood up, "Listen you don't...Molec...is trying to divide us. If we are ever gonna get out of this we have to...".

In that moment two guards came knocking at the cell door, "Rise and shine ladies. It's time for your processing". Ahsoka glared at Ventress with conviction, her sharp blue eyes filled with contempt. "We'll finish this conversation later". She and Ventress then went with the guards.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination, it was some kind of staging area for the newly acquired slaves. One of the guards came over with a remote in his hand and pressed a button on it. Suddenly the collars around both Ahsoka and Ventress' necks began to glow and contract. The two women felt immense pressure on them emanating from the devices.

"What the hell?", Ahsoka and Ventress said in unison. The guards chucked and then explained, "These collars are force restrictive, as long as your wearing them you won't be able to use your force powers. If you attempt to they'll activate and send an enormous discharge of electricity through your bodies. Hundreds of thousands of volts would fry your bodies".

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Anything else?". One of the guards growled back in response. "You better watch your tone whore. These collars can also be activated remotely by this controller. So don't think you can go acting and saying what you please without consequences. Would you like me to test them out?".

Ventress raised her hands in protest, "That...won't be necessary".

"Very well. Then let us continue". The other guard pulled out a metal case that made a loud noise upon be slammed on the table. The guard then opened the container and took out a set of metal bracers. "These are weights. Each weighing in at three pounds. You'll put one of each of your wrists and ankles in order to slow you down".

"Why would we do that?", Ahsoka snapped. "Because I have this remote girl! Now do as your told". With great reluctance Ahsoka complied along with Ventress. A moment later they were both wearing the weighted braces.

"These weight a Ton!", Ventress exclaimed. Despite the relatively small weight it felt like much more on her body. "Don't worry there is more where that came from", the guard said. Suddenly additional guards showed up carrying two balls attached to thick metal chains.

"You've gotta be kidding me!", Ventress stated as the guards attached the balls to both her and Ahsoka's left ankle brace. Each one came in at around eighteen pounds, thus bringing the total weight on both females to thirty combined pounds.

The guard took a step and examined them, "I think you'll be moving pretty slowly from now on. But when you enter the arena tomorrow, do make sure that you still put up a decent fight. We wouldn't want the crowd to be disappointed now would we?".

Ahsoka answered sarcastically, "Of course not".

The guard, ignoring the disrespect in Ahsoka's tone of voice, continued, "Yes, well speaking of crowds I believe we have one waiting for you. Guards!".

Two guards pushed Ahsoka and Ventress forward out the door of the palace and into the streets of Zygerria. Crowds of people were lined up on either side watching as the two naked females were escorted out into the public.

Ahsoka and and Ventress slowly made their way, lugging the weighted balls behind them while the Zygerrian civilians yelled and cursed at them.

"Dirty Whores, get lost!".

"Slutty dick girl!".

"Futa trash!".

"Bald Banshee Witch!".

"All hail the Queen not her pets!".

"Let Zygerrians rule themselves!".

Soon the crowd began to escalate their actions as they began to throw garbage and waste at them. Cans bounced off their backs and bags of shit splashed in front of them. Even food started to fly as more than a dozen eggs pelted the pair of slaves. It was humiliation at its pinnacle.

However it didn't stop there. As they continued walking onward some more emboldened onlookers slapped their asses and groped their breasts. The public was giving them no respect what so ever.

Eventually the reached a courtyard area where Molec was waiting for them on a raised platform looking down upon them.

"Citizens, citizens calm yourselves! These vile women have desecrated your Queen, dishonored our society and they have broken our laws. But do not fear them. For they are now under my control. These whores are my to command and will do my bidding!".

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers at the utterance of the prime minister's words. "Now they will be punished by the arena, but first they must know what it's like to feel powerless!".

Two guards pushed Ahsoka and Ventress onto their knees, Ventress looked over at Ahsoka with compassion and fear, "I have a bad feeling about this".

Molec continued, "Show them your Dominance!". He then left the podium and entered the palace. Immediately afterward a portion of the crowd began to advance forward on Ahsoka and Ventress and to their horror many of them were men.

They laughed among each other as they all unbuckled their trousers, unleashing their cocks from their containment. The two slaves were about to be raped by the masses. Then it all began.

One man charged Ahsoka, his member flopping freely, and pushed her onto the floor. She managed to fight back to a crouched position but a meaty cock was already there waiting for her and pressing against her face. Ahsoka struggled to resist but he forced his way into her mouth. His entire length penetrating into her.

"mmmmfffffhhhhh", Ahsoka struggled to call for her help as she was overcome with fear of the mob.

Ventress quickly ran over to help her friend when two men grabbed her from behind, restraining her with great force. She felt one of them slip their member between her butt cheeks and enter her asshole, her eyes widened at the sensation. "Get...FUCK!...Let go of me!".

At the same time another man charged her from the front, locking lips with her. Forcing his tongue into her mouth. While a third man slipped under her and began to eat out her pussy. Ventress moaned and screamed into the man's mouth, futility resisting their advances.

Meanwhile Ahsoka was knocked over onto the ground by another citizen. He laid across the ground while another man lifted her up and placed her onto his stiff shaft. His cock slipped neatly into her womanhood in one swift move. The man on the bottom grabbed her waist and continued to thrust into her.

"GGAAAHHH!...UUUUUHHH!...PLEASE!", Ahsoka pleaded with her attackers.

Ahsoka cried out in pain and unwanted pleasure when another guy shut her up with his cock. But that didn't stop half a dozen other man from trying to do the same as they pressed their erect dicks against her warm orange face. They grabbed Ahsoka's hands and made her stroke off each cock against her will while the others continued to master bate and shoot their cum all over Ahsoka's body.

Ventress wasn't fairing much better as she was now in a dog position being rammed from her rear end by two men double penetrating her ass and vagina while another fucked her mouth. Like Ahsoka, the rest of the group got their kicks by stroking their own cocks and master-bating all over her body.

Even the ones who didn't whip out their cocks joined in by either groping and fondling the women's breasts or slapping their asses. The gang rape continued for what felt like hours. With every passing moment Ahsoka and Ventress'minds turned to push as cock after cock violated every hole of their body. They didn't leave until the entirety of the mob was satisfied.

Ahsoka and Ventress were left covered in cum in the middle of the street. It was a truly pathetic sight. Ahsoka's body was covered by so much cum that she seemed more white than orange, the same applied for Ventress. Both of them had been fucked into submission their minds utterly numb from the massive bombardment that they had endured. Soon after the guards came and dragged them back to the cell block.

Later Ahsoka awoke to the feeling of warm water on her face. She was laying in the shower room with Ventress on the ground. It seemed like they had come to at the same time.

She stood up and began to wash the disgusting semen from her body. Ventress stood in the shower next to her and watched Ahsoka from the corner of her eye. The soap and water gliding down her shiny orange body was a sight to behold. She was beautiful, with no other way to describe her. She decided to talk, "Ahsoka?".

"Yes?", Ahsoka replied without making eye contact. Ventress took a step closer, "I want you to understand that I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. It was wrong".

Ahsoka looked up at her white skinned companion who stood about three feet from her. "You're forgiven, I know you didn't mean it...Just...don't let it happen again". Her cheeks blushed a little.

Ventress took a step closer and extended her palm and pointed at the brand on her wrist. In reponse Ahsoka did the same. Then Ventress said, "This man will pay for what he has done. He was no idea who he is messing with".

Ahsoka nodded, "I will not rest until the throne room stairs are stained with his blood. Vengeance is what I desire".

Ventress, now mere inches from Ahsoka, responded, "Our desire". Then it happened: the two of them shared a deep passionate kiss. Their breasts pressed against each other's and Ahsoka's cock protruded out and ran up against Ventress' inner leg. They shared their deep burning passion for one another and their fiery hatred of Molec.

But to their dissatisfaction the guards soon came in and ordered them back to their cell. Once they returned and got into their beds they both looked across the room and locked eyes with one another. The past few days had been awful but they still had each other. Then they said in unison with one another, "I love you".


	27. Day 134

Day 134

Today was the day, their first step into the arena. Ahsoka and Ventress had both got up early and began stretching out their bodies and training for the fight to come. Ventress was on her bed doing sit-ups while Ahsoka sat on the ground and stretched out her legs. She then stood up and lifted her leg up vertically, hugging it to her chest.

Ahsoka had always been flexible, so this would normally be easy. However now she had to lug around a stupid metal ball. After holding up her leg long enough Ahsoka relaxed and stood up straight, wiping the sweat from her forehead. At the same time Ventress came over to her, "Don't worry Ahsoka, we'll get through this".

Ahsoka met her gaze with her own, "I know". Before she had a chance to say anymore the guards came knocking, "Let's go sluts. It's time to face your gods". Ahsoka and Ventress complied with their orders and followed the guards to the staging area for the gladiator arena. A Zygerrian wheeled over a cart filled with weapons. "Choose wisely, your life depends on it".

Ahsoka and Ventress shrugged their shoulders as they both picked up a spear for themselves. It was wooden with a metal tip. "Now get out there!". The two females were then escorted to the gate before the arena. Ahsoka looked up at Ventress, her big blue eyes lost and afraid, "Be careful".

Ventress smiled, "I will be". She then leaned in and kissed Ahsoka on the lips as the gate opened and they were forced out into the arena.

As they entered Ahsoka realized that she had been here before, it was the same place that the slave auction was held. The last time she ever saw Obi-Wan, Rex and Anakin. But that was the old her, she had left that life behind. She wasn't about to let Molec destroy what she had built. She wasn't going to fail at this life too.

Eventually Ahsoka and Ventress made their way to the raised platform in the center of the arena. All around them the crowd in the upper balcony booed and cried out for blood. Ahsoka turned to Ventress and said cheekily, "I guess it's safe to say the people won't be on our side".

Ventress let out a slight chuckle, "You can say that again". Just then the gates on other side of the arena opened up. In response Ahsoka and Ventress reached for their spears, ready for battle. What emerged was something neither of them expected. Dozens of large worms each nearly 10feet long and as wide as six inches emerged from the doorway. They were followed by swarms of smaller worms that were all were about a foot in length.

At the sight of the creatures, Ahsoka gasped. She had seen these same worms before after the battle of Geonosis. Her entire crew, including Barriss, was brought under their control. It was an experience she'd never forget. Suddenly Molec began to speak to the crowd, "Behold ladies and gentlemen, the brain worms of Geonosis. Thought extinct by most civilizations but we, The Zygerrians, managed to cultivate these monstrous beings. No one has ever resisted their influence. Can our slaves prevail?".

After he finished speaking Ahsoka returned to her battle stance. She observed as the worms began to form a perimeter around her and Ventress. "Ahsoka back to back!", Ahsoka heard Ventress' orders and pressed her back against hers. It was a wise decision considering their limited movement speed. I have a bad feeling about this Ventress, keep your distance from them!".

The worms began to move in on their position at an alarming rate, "Looks like we won't have a choice!", Ventress said as she thrusted her spear at the worm approaching her in an effort to shop its advance.

Ahsoka planted her foot and did the same, doing her best to keep the worms at bay. But it wasn't looking good. They were now only a few feet away from wheee they stood. "Vile creatures!". Ventress yelled out in anger as she stomped her foot on one of the worms in an effort to slow it down. She then proceeded to stab at it repeatedly. But she was caught off guard as another worm wrapped itself around her ankle. "Fuck...get off me!".

Ahsoka hearing her friend's cries for help turned around and attempted to pull the worm off, but in doing so the onslaught of worms on her side advanced without any force in their way. Ahsoka knelt down to pull at the worm on Ventress when she felt another slither its way around her waist and pull her back.

"Uuugghh. Dammit! These bastards are strong!". She attempted to pry the worm off but it's grip was too tight. Then the worm began to coil around her, contracting its body around her stomach and left leg. She couldn't get up.

Meanwhile the worm on Ventress continued to make its way up her leg until its tip reached her womanhood and began to slither inside. Ventress moaned out in pleasure and pain as the massive width of the worm slid into her. Her momentary distraction caused the other worms to start taking advantage of her. Another worm wrapped around her opposite leg and made its way up to her ass. It slipped between her butt cheeks and begun to dive into Ventress' asshole. "GAHHH! AHSOKA!", Ventress cried out.

The former bounty hunter shrieked as she felt the sudden expansion in her rear causing her to fall forward onto the ground. She attempted to pull herself forward but she was met by an onslaught of smaller worms that wrapped around her torso, pinning her to the ground.

Ahsoka on the other hand found herself completely ensnared by two massive worms each diving their rear ends into her pussy and ass. She screamed out in agony as they violated her body. "NO!", she thought to herself, "I can't let this happen!". She struggled to rip herself free but it was no use as she felt her body begin to betray her. The worms pheromones were causing her body to become more and more compliant with their unsatisfiable and primal desires.

She looked over at Ventress and was horrified at what she saw. Her companion was covered in worms, every crevice and hole was being burrowed into by the creature's tenacity. In reaction Ahsoka yelled out, "Ventress you must resist them! You have to!".

But it was already too late. The small mind worms made their way up to Ventress' nose and slipped inside, Ventress' body began to pulsate and convulse uncontrollably. It was terrifying. Her eyes rolled into her head as she continued to spasm. The massive worms were deep in her ass and pussy as another creature began burrowing down her throat.

Ahsoka struggled to fight back tears at the sight before her. But her concern for Ventress blinded her to what was happening around her as another large worm wrapped itself around her throat. Ahsoka gasped for air as she saw Ventress thrash around in ecstasy. Her body was no longer under her control now. She was a slave to the worm's bidding. It wasn't long before her body started to orgasm and cum at the worms command. Saliva and fluids leaked from her mouth as her womb was filled by her own cum, being blocked off by the girth of the worm inside her.

"Ventress...noooo...gahhh", Ahsoka could barely make out words as the worm tightened its grip, she could feel the worms penetrating into her without remorse, pressing against her barrier and will. She hated it but her cock was becoming as hard as a metal rod shooting straight up into the sky. Unfortunately the worms would take advantage of this.

Two of the smaller worms, close in size to the variety that she and Barriss had faced, made their way to her erect and throbbing manhood. The first wrapped itself around the base of her member and squeezed tightly around her ball sac while the other took a different route. It climbed her massive length until it reached the tip. Then then the unspeakable took place.

The worm inserted itself down her urethra, her cock began to swell and expand at the intruder entering. Ahsoka screamed out in pain as she felt a burning fire in her crotch. The feeling was one without description as the worm completely entered Ahsoka's dick with animalistic vigor.

The worm was now completely out of sight, clogging her cock up. In response Ahsoka cocked her head back in pleasure and pain, struggling to maintain her composure. Ahsoka could feel her body begin to change as it gave in to the worms more and more. Her nipples hardened and her lekku became ultra sensitive. She knew she had came at least three times already but none of her fluids managed to leave her body. Her vaginal loads were being stopped by a colossal worm and her semen by a small one. She wasn't sure how much longer she could resist.

It seemed the worms knew they were near their success as the worm around Ahsoka's neck positioned its head in front of Ahsoka's lips and began to dive into her mouth. Ahsoka choked on the massive meaty worm, and was unable to breathe. In this moment another small worm slithered its way up to Ahsoka's nose. Upon noticing, Ahsoka's eyes were filled with fear.

The worm then made its move as it entered through Ahsoka's nose. Ahsoka screamed into the worm that was currently violating her mouth. She struggled to resist the worm's influence. She could feel her mind begin to turn to mush, her personality begin to evaporate, her free will beginning to be destroyed.

"No no no no no no!", Ahsoka pleaded with herself. She couldn't let this happen. Her mind filled with images of her as some submissive doll for the worms to play with. She felt as if she was going to die as her life began to flash before eyes.

She thought of her intense anger for Molec, her uncontrolled lust for her slaves, her complete hatred of the Zygerrian public and her unwavering love for Ventress. "No..no...I can't let it end like this. No, I won't let it end like this!".

Suddenly something extraordinary happened. Ahsoka awoke from then worms control, her muscles filled with energy, a dark energy. Then the unthinkable. She screamed with all her might and flexed her muscles with as much effort as possible and unleashed a powerful force scream and repulse.

The worms around her were pushed away. But as a result her collar activated and discharged hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity throughout her body.

But somehow through some intense feat of sheer willpower she fought through the pain and stood up straight. The worms in her body were frying from the currents of energy traveling through her body. She wrapped her hands around herself and gathered as much energy as she could before releasing a maelstrom of force and electrical energy that incinerated every worm around her and within her own body.

Then her body fell to the floor with a loud thud. Her collar had deactivated and she was totally unconscious but still alive. The same could not be said however of the worms. The one that attempted to enter her mind was on the floor next to her. While the one that was in her cock was dead, with half its body dangling from her flaccid manhood. Every other worm had been killed, even the ones inside Ventress. They were victorious.

Ahsoka awoke a few hours later in the medical bay. "Uh, what happened?". A new nurse came over to Ahsoka. "Yo won you match, albeit at intense harm to your own body. Luckily we managed to extract all the worms and healed most of your burns and wounds through bacta treatment".

Ahsoka sat up and looked around. She sat Ventress laying in her bed still unconscious. "Ventress is she okay?!".

The nurse placer her hands on Ahsoka' shoulders to calm her down. "Don't worry she'll pull through. It's gonna just be some time before she wakes up. It's a miracle she took action when you did".

"Yeah I guess so. Who are you again?". Ahsoka examined the nurse, she was human, blonde, with blue eyes. She looked relatively young and had quite the curvy figure.

"I'm..new. My name is Liv. I was just brought in a few days ago to replace the previous doctor".

"Oh", Ahsoka said. Her words saddened by her memory of Kira.

Liv in an attempt to lighten the mood commented, "I think you are kind of cool".

Ahsoka arched her white eyebrow marking at Liv, "Is that so? How old are you anyway?".

"I'm 17, actually I'm 18. Today was my birthday".

Ahsoka chuckled a little, "Well I best get back to my cell". But before she could get up Liv pushed her back down gently.

"Why don't you stay here? It's nicer than that dank room they gave you", Liv asked.

Ahsoka laid back and responded, "You know what? I think I'll stay here a while".


	28. Day 138

Day 138

It had been four days since their last fight in the arena. Ahsoka, wearing a simple robe, looked down at Ventress, who was still recovering from her encounter with the brain worms. Ahsoka clenched her first, "Molec will pay for this".

Just then Liv entered the room, "I hope not interrupting but they want you back in the arena". Ahsoka released the tension in her muscles. She knew full well what this meant. She'd have to face the next challenge alone. She walked over to Liv and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Thank you...for being so kind. If I don't make it out of here in one piece you'll have to fix me up again".

Liv blushed, "Yes, of course. Do your best out there Ahsoka".

Ahsoka smiled as she walked out into the hallway. "At least I have one fan", she thought to herself. But she didn't get much time to enjoy the moment as the guards were there waiting for her.

"Lets go you Togruta whore. Your on". They proceeded to remove Ahsoka's clothes and reattach her weights before escorting her to the arena where her next opponent laid waiting for her. To Ahsoka's surprise there wasn't a ball and chain this time., but her weights felt significantly heavier.

When they arrived Ahsoka turned to the guards and asked, "So what about a weapon?". In response the guards simply laughed in her face, "Stupid girl, after what you pulled you won't be getting your hands on any more tools. Now get out there!".

Once again Ahsoka was forced to enter the same arena as before, but his time without Ventress by her side. As always the crowd wasn't at her side, but she got used to this already. Immediately she spotted Molec, who stood at the balcony and raised his hands to get the crowd's reactions. "Ladies and gentlemen! Once again, we are gathered here to watch with satisfaction as this vile Togruta is put in her place, but today she is going to face one of her own kind."

The crowd cheered with the hope of a good show as Molec continued. "But since the Togrutas are nothing but slaves for us, this Togruta was modified to face the orange whore as equals! As the same depraved freak!"

When the gate opened, Ahsoka spotted the naked Shaak Ti, who just like her had a manhood between her legs. It's length and girth rivaled her own as it swayed freely. The red-skinned Togruta walked towards Ahsoka, who narrowed her blue eyes and stared her down. Shaak had a collar around her neck, which, as Ahsoka guessed, meant she was controlled by Molec.

"But this match won't be a simple brawl of the Togrutan sluts!" Molec added. "During the ancient times of the Zygerrian Empire, we had our share of failed experiments and you all know about the plague that hunted our people hundreds of years ago."

A silence filled the arena as the crowd watched in concern as another gate opened and something crawled its way towards the Togrutas. Small creatures with Zygerrian torsos and faces crawled on the ground. Their hands and lower bodies along with their legs were replaced by a pair of brown tentacles. With eight slithering appendages in total, at least ten creatures crawled towards Ahsoka, who was shocked that something this bizarre could exist.

As Ahsoka watched them enter the arena a sense of worry clouded her mind. "Shaak Ti alone wouldn't have been that bad, especially with her having no clue how to use that cock of hers. But with things...damn".

Shaak used Ahsoka's moment of confusion to tackle her to the ground. The orange-skinned Togruta fell back as the older of her kind grabbed her member and began to stroke it. "Ghhh! Get off me!", Ahsoka growled as she kicked Ti away.

As the creatures crawled closer, the two Togrutas stood up and moved away from them. They were slow and their tentacle-reach was limited, but Ahsoka had a hunch they were very strong. Crawling, the creatures began to spit in the direction of Ahsoka and Shaak. The saliva had a very strong smell and even when it didn't hit either of the two aliens, its fumes worked as a strong aphrodisiac. Their members grew erect and their nipples became hard.

The orange-skinned Togruta needed to end this quickly. Facing Shaak, she lunged at the older Togruta. With one precise movement, she inserted her member into her wet pussy while she tackled her to the ground.

Both of them gasped at the pleasure. Ahsoka pinned Shaak's hands above her head with her own as she began to fuck her vigorously. "Ahhhh!", Ti moaned and bucked her hips in sync with Ahsoka's thrusts.

The younger Togruta leaned in and kissed Shaak, pushing her tongue inside her mouth in effort to subdue her Togruta elder. In the corner of her eye, Shaak spotted the creatures closing in on them. Desperate to gain the upper hand she decided to risk it.

She bit Ahsoka's tongue hard and when the younger Togruta leaned her head back with a painful scream, Shaak pushed her backward. She quickly attacked Ahsoka and rolled her on her belly, grabbing her in a sleeper hold in the process.

"Let go of me!" Ashoka demanded, fighting for breath and feeling the taste of blood in her mouth. Shaak smiled with satisfaction having caught her prey, she had Ahsoka exactly where she wanted. While continuing to keep Ahsoka restrained, she inserted her throbbing red cock into the orange-skinned Togruta's womanhood.

Ahsoka cried out in pain and pleasure as Shaak's member penetrated her pussy without restraint. "Fuck...dammit!". Shaak rammed into her with all she had in effort to break the younger Togruta. Her sac slapped against Ahsoka's ass as she thrusted over and over again. Ahsoka was shocked, "There's no way! She's using that dick like she owns it! How much experience does she truly have!?".

Ahsoka was pinned to the ground, unable to move as her insides were slaughtered by Ti. Her elect cock rubbed against the hard concrete ground as Shaak continued to pound away. Ahsoka couldn't hold back her satisfaction for much longer. As she struggled to maintain control through her body's pleasure and her lack of oxygen Ahsoka spotted the creatures getting closer. She was running out of time.

But then it happened she felt Shaak's member penetrate her barrriernas she unleashed the gates blocking her orgasm. Both Togrutas came simultaneously, screaming out in ecstasy and pleasure. Shaak's cum filled Ahsoka up, it was sticky and warm.

Ahsoka on the other hand was still laying on her stomach. Her orgasm was so strong that she came from her pussy and cock simultaneously. She was forced to lay in a pool of her own fluids and semen as her cock was sandwiched between herself and the ground.

It seemed bad for Ahsoka and things only got worst as one of the creatures reached with its tentacles towards her face. It brushed Ahsoka's lekku, forcing a moan out of her. Ahsoka began to struggle from side to side like a wild Akull in an attempt to throw Shaak of her. Even when she managed to roll herself on to her back, Shaak Ti still held heron to her. Soon more tentacles began to stroke Ahsoka's cock as well as her lekku and montrals.

Since it was an erogenous zone for any Togruta, Ahsoka felt wonderful pleasure as the tenicles began to grab her, but that meant the same was true for Shaak Ti. Ahsoka could knew she getting weaker since her grip wasn't so tight anymore as a result of her own body betraying her. Ahsoka needed to react quickly or they would both be completely engulfed by the tentacles.

She leaned her head forward and quickly pulled it backward, hitting Shaak with the back of her head. Temporary stunned, Ti let go of Ahsoka, who quickly yanked herself from the red-skinned Togruta, breaking free of the few tentacles that were beginning to grab her in the process.

As she went to dash forward, Shaak grabbed her by her ankle and made her fall on all fours. Ahsoka looked over her shoulder and noticed as the small creatures slowly coiled their tentacles around Shaak's body.

One of the tentacles wrapped itself around Shaak's erect member and began to stroke it. While another wrapped around her back lekku in a tight hold. With the overwhelming lust running through her body, Shaak's grip got weaker and Ahsoka yanked her leg free while the red-skinned Togruta was pulled towards the creatures.

A loud scream which was filled with both terror and pleasure filled the arena. Just like Ahsoka thought, the creatures were very strong and Shaak Ti was immobilized in a matter of seconds. The strong tentacles were coiled around her arms and legs of Shaak Ti so hard that it seemed that the Togruta was frozen on her back with her limbs in all directions. The creatures began to molest the red-skinned Togruta right away.

One began to suck her erect member, while another one sucked her hard clit while fucking her with a tentacle. The other one sucked on her anus, just like the two creatures on her chest which sucked her hard nipples and squeezed her large breasts. Cum and milk were being sucked out from her body as she constantly climaxed. Again and again. Not a single hole was spared.

The former Jedi Master's eyes rolled to the back of her head as four of the creatures sucked on both of her montrals and lekku. She wasn't even able to scream since one of the creatures sucked on her tongue. The Togruta was only able to cum helplessly as the creature's saliva drove her insane and caused her to spasm from each mind-shattering climax.

Ahsoka only watched in terror and grew aroused at the sight of her fellow Togruta being violated in such a crazy way. Her member throbbing at the sight of the former Jedi master being raped like some kind of sex doll. She stroked her member in a fit of burning lust and passion. It wasn't long before she came and let her seed shoot out freely onto the floor in front of her.

As she continued to watch the display in front of her Ahsoka eventually reached the conclusion that Shaak would soon die from sheer pleasure and non-stop climaxing, but she had a hunch that Molec would not let them off so easily and pleasurably.

And her intuition was proven correct when a platoon of royal Zygerrian guards came in and whipped the creatures into submission before blasting them to death. Shaak Ti was left fucked to the brink of death, her state resembling that of Ventress if not worse.

As the guards carried her away Ahsoka couldn't help put feel some small sense of pity for her. She was being used a mindless tool, something Ahsoka had no intention of becoming.

She began to make her way to the exit when she noticed Liv, standing in the door way. "Congratulations Ahsoka! You were great out there!".

Ahsoka smirked and said cockily, "Well you know...It's nothing special".

Liv laughed, "Sure what ever you say Ahsoka". The two of them continued down to the medical bay where Ventress still laid unconscious. They made their way to the bed and looked down at her. Then Ahsoka asked, "Do you know when she'll wake up?".

Liv sighed, "Its hard to tell. But her condition is stabilized, it should only be a matter of time".

Ahsoka gave a soft smile, "Why are you being so nice?".

Liv smiled, "I've always wanted to be a hero and help people. My father was a General for the Republic and he always told me 'Meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero'. I just hope that in some small way I'm doing that. As a soldier, a doctor, a friend, and yes even as a slave".

Ahsoka smiled, "Well Liv...you are definitely my hero".


	29. Day 142

Day 142

Ahsoka sat in the medical bay eagerly waiting for Ventress to awaken when Liv entered the room, "Ahsoka I have some great news!". In response Ahsoka leapt up from her seat and rushed to Ventress' bedside were she found her friend finally coming to. "Ventress can you here me?", Ahsoka asked eagerly.

Ventress looked around groggily when she spotted Ahsoka and Liv looking over her. "Ahsoka is that you? Girl I've missed your voice". Ahsoka smiled at Ventress' reply, "Well you seem to be alive and well". Ventress then slowly managed to sit up in her bed. "How long was I out for?".

Ahsoka sighed, "About a week". Ventress' eyes widened before she clenched her fist in anger. "I was weak. I should never have let this happen. It's my fault you had to face the arena alone".

Ahsoka leaned in and hugged her, "Don't worry about it. All that matters is that your okay now". As the the two shared their momentary embrace Liv gulped in the background as she noticed two guards approaching through the window. "It seems your time in peace together isn't going to last much longer", Liv said sadly.

Ventress swung her body to the side and barely managed to stand up, she was in no shape to fight. Liv walked over to the door and did her best to delay the guards, in order to give Ahsoka and Ventress more time. Ahsoka helped Ventress maintain her balance in her groggy state. "Ventress I know this is gonna be hard but I need you to get in fighting shape. When those guards come through that door we are not gonna have any choice but to enter the arena again. I'll protect you out there okay?".

Ventress shook her head, "I can protect myself Ahsoka". She shook from her Togruta companion's grasp and forced herself into an upright posture before slowly clenching her first, "I'll show them, I'll show them all!".

Suddenly the guards made their way past Liv and entered the room. "It's time bitch. The crowd wants ya". They both then shoved Ventress forward out the door. Ahsoka yelled from behind, "Wait what about me?". The guards snickered in response, "You've had your fun Togruta slut. It's time for this bitch to face the arena on her own".

Ahsoka gulped in fear for her friend as she was dragged away toward the arena and out of sight. She sat down on the bed and clasped her hands together before burying her face into them. "What am I going to do?". Liv then came over to her and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I tried to stop them but I wasn't much help". She placed her hand on her shoulder, "But I can get you close enough to watch". Ahsoka looked over at the nurse, "I'm listening".

A few minutes later Ahsoka found herself with Liv just before one of the entrances to the arena. It was the passageway that the medical staff would come through in order to aide the combatants. From here Ahsoka would have a good view of the action, and hopeful see Ventress prevail.

Meanwhile Ventress arrived at the arena, once again her shock collar primed, the guards pushed her out into the arena until she stepped onto the raised stone cold platform. She looked up to see the crowd booing her return and Molec in his balcony. But to her surprise she saw the Queen sitting in her throne. She was silent and distant, seemingly letting Molec hold the reins of this rally. Perhaps part of her still disagreed with Molec's actions but there is no question that the prime minister had gotten into her head.

Molec then began to speak, "This witch barely survived her last encounter. Now it's time to finish the job. The fight will be the one to finally silence this devious and treacherous whore. Now, open the gates!".

On the other side of the arena two females exited from the shadows of their passageway. Meanwhile Molec continued his commentary, "One white skinned and one blue skinned. These two former senators now bend to my will!".

Ahsoka clenched her fists as she saw that the ones that were once loyal to her now followed Molec's commands. "Dammit! Now Padme and Riyo! Ventress you have to win this!", Ahsoka shouted to herself.

Once they both reached the fighting arena and upon closer examination Ventress noticed that each woman had a collar around their neck, likely limiting their free will and previous allegiances. They also were armed with instruments of true sexual deviants. Padme was wearing four inch stilettos and held an electro whip in her right hand while Riyo was barefooted but carried something far more dangerous: a strap on dildo that radiated with a purple glow. Ventress smirked and said to herself, "Ahsoka's monster of a cock puts that sorry instrument to shame".

Molec then announced, "Let the fight begin!".

Padme and Riyo were aggressive right from the start as Riyo charged directly at Ventress while Padme attacked from afar with her whip. Ventress sidestepped out of the way of the lunging Pantoran before narrowly dodging the tip of Padme's whip. But after those two actions Ventress already found herself wheezing. "This isn't good", Ventress thought to herself, "I needed more time to recover".

Padme and Riyo weren't about to relent as they continued their attack. Riyo dove for Ventress's legs but before she could Ventress kicked her square in the Jaw knocking her back onto the ground dazed. However in that moment Padme also lashed out with her whip once more and thus time it made contact, ensnaring Ventress' ankle of her extended leg.

Padme yanked hard ensuring the weapons grip, thus knocking Ventress off balance and onto the ground. Ventress reached down to free her leg from the whip's grasp but before she could an electric storm surged through her body. Ventress cried out in pain as the volts arched across her body without restraint. Riyo then took this opportunity to pounce upon Ventress, pinning her to the ground in the process.

Ventress was laying face down when she felt her butt cheeks expand as Riyo inserted her dildo into her womanhood. "Fuck! You blue bitch! Get off me!". Riyo didn't respond as she was crazed with an unquenchable lust. It wasn't long before she had inserted the entire 7 inch dildo into her opponent.

"Dammit!", Ventress attempted to force Riyo off her back but before she could Padme had wrapped the whip around her neck and ignited its electrical onslaught upon her. Ventress screamed in pain as she shrugged to breath. She felt like her throat was being cooked in an oven without end. She couldn't endure much more of this".

Meanwhile Ahsoka watched in horror as Ventress was dominated with utter ease, "Dammit Ventress, you can't let them do this to you!". She punched the wall in anger as she watched helplessly.

Meanwhile things seemed to only be getting worse for Ventress. As suddenly she felt something warm within her as she screamed in pain, she heard Riyo taunt her, "Padme's whip isn't the only thing carrying an electrical charge, prepare yourself!". Ventress then realized what that purple glow from the dildo was all too late.

Riyo suddenly unleashed a storm of electricity from the dildo and directly into Ventress' womb. Ventress screamed out in pain and undesired pleasure from the intense sexual torture. She could feel herself reached her limit as she cried out in desperation.

Then it happened Ventress underweant a tremendous orgasm. Her fluids spraying out from her pussy each drop carrying the current of electricity that Riyo's dildo endowed it with. Padme released her whips grip before placing her heel on Ventress' head with striking force, "Do you submit witch?".

Molec watched with satisfaction and excitement, "That Togruta whore won't be able to save you this time you bald white skinned bitch!", he said to himself with anticipation.

Ahsoka fell to her knees at a loss for words, "Come on Ventress get up!".

Ventress laid on the concrete floor, barely conscious as she took in all the sounds around her. She could hear the taunts of her opponents and the cowlings of the crowd. But she managed to focus in on one voice in particular, it was Ahsoka's cheering her on. Ventress sharpened her gaze on her Togruta lover, she couldn't let her down. She came here to see her prevail, she had to win!

Suddenly a surge of strength shot though her body. "What? What's going on? It's almost as if the force. I can feel it!", Ventress said internally. "But how?". She then realized what had happened. Padme in her blind tortuous lust had short circuited the restrictive collar around Ventress' neck. Whether it was permanently destroyed or not, this was her chance.

Ventress with her new found strength looked up at Padme's throbbing pussy just above her head, "Honey, this is far from over". Suddenly Ventress clenched her ass cheeks together on Riyo's dildo before blasting her backward with the force. Riyo was launched back several meters but her dildo, having being ripped from her crotch was still lodged within Ventress.

She then grabbed Padme's ankle and lifted her foot from her head before tossing her aside as well. Ventress then stood up and pulled the dildo from her ass. It's energy pulsated in her grasp. "You two are in for a rude awakening". Ventress reached out with the force and ripped Padme's whip from her grasp and proceeded to ensnare Riyo with it around her waist. She then dragged the blue-skinned Pantoran toward her.

"I can see the fear in your eyes girl. Soon you will learn your place". Ventress then shoved the entirety of the dildo into Riyo's womanhood. The former senator thrashed around in pain and pleasure as the electricity flowed through her body. It wasn't long before she passed out on the ground. "How pathetic. I take away your toy and soon your rolling around in your own cum".

Ventress then turned her attention toward Padme who had regained her composure. "Hmm...hold on honey you'll get your turn", Ventress then wrapped Riyo with the rest of the whip and threw her from the ring. However as she did so she could feel the collar tighten its grip around her neck. "Damn, it must have reactivated", she thought to herself, "No matter I can beat this slut without the force".

Padme and Ventress then locked eyes. Ventress laughed with anticipation, "No more games bitch, it's just you and me". In response she was my only with Padme's lust crazed vision, focusing totally on taking her down.

Meanwhile Molec and Ahsoka watched with completely divulging reactions. Molec was enraged at the display. "That dumb bitch! Couldn't she think before damaging the collar!? At least by now it should have rebooted, it's up to her to win this fight now". Ahsoka on the other hand was nearly jumping for joy. "You show them Ventress!", she cried out in support.

Ventress smiled, "This will be easy". The two females then began round two.

Padme charged at Ventress with uncontrollable anger and she was met with a knee to the gut. She fell to the ground gagging and gasping for air after the sudden strike. Ventress positioned herself above Padme before descending upon her. She rested her ass atop Padme's face, smothering her with her plump behind.

Ventress moaned with satisfaction as Padme ate out her pussy, she had already won this battle and Padme was making it to easy. Ventress then snaked her hands down to Padme's feet and examined her stiletto heels. "These are pretty nice, I think I'll get some use out of them". Ventress then proceeded to remove the heels and bring them close to herself.

She jammed both heels into Padme's womanhood, in response the former senator's pussy, which was already throbbing and leaking fluids, gave way to a floodgate of cum and vaginal fluids.

Ventress purred at the sight of it. She had been waiting for this for a while, no doubt she had just received the release that she had desired. Ventress then stood up and took in the crowd's displeasure while Padme held on to her leg, now completely submissive to her.

However it wasn't long before the guards carried Padme away along with her unconscious companion. Ventress couldn't help but feel some sense of a pity for the two of them. If she had been in peak condition the fight would have ended in a few minutes at the best. She then made her way over to Ahsoka and Liv who were waiting at the exit for her.

Ahsoka was ecstatic, "You were amazing out there Ventress!". In response Ventress chuckled, "You had nothing to worry about Ahsoka". The two then shared a passionate kiss with one another before returning to their quarters with Liv showing them the way.

Liv was kind enough to let them stay in the medical bay once again, where the accommodations were much more desirable. The three all sat down and discussed the day's events over some much needed food and drink. Liv was the first to speak, "You two have really showed me what it means to be strong and to never stop fighting. In some way I feel obligated to help you".

Ahsoka's crystal blue eyes met Ventress' before turning toward Liv, "You have done so much for us already Liv, We really appreciate it".

Liv blushed slightly, "Thanks. But I think it's time the Prime Minister gets a taste of his own medicine. I can help you two escape but I'll need some time to get my plans in order".

Ahsoka and Ventress nodded. They were both thinking the same thing, "It was time for Molec to pay for his sins".


	30. Day 145

Day 145

Ahsoka, Ventress and Liv sat in the medical bay once again discussing their plans to get their vengeance on Molec. Ahsoka pounded her fist on the table. "He will suffer for everything that he has done. I'll make sure of it".

Ventress nodded her head in agreement, "It's time we exterminated him like the rodent he is". Liv listened to them both before responding, "Alright then. I guess it's time we kicked off our plan".

However before the group could mobilize a group of Zygerrian guards stormed through the entrance to the medical bay. "You two are coming with us! The crowd wants ya". Ahsoka and Ventress stood up in response, knowing full well the consequences if they resisted. They then allowed themselves to be escorted to the arena.

Liv tried to follow but was met with the gaze of Ahsoka nodding her off. She knew what that meant. It was time for Plan B. If Ventress and Ahsoka were being brought to the arena then that would mean Molec would be at the balcony watching. Thus Liv had the perfect opportunity to sneak into the throne room and retrieve her friends' weapons and find some means to deactivate their force restrictive collars.

Liv wanting to be able to blend in so she decided that her medical outfit would have to be swapped out. She went to her personal quarters and retrieved some more casual attire. It consisted of a white pair of form fitting pants that cut off half way up her calves. She also put on a white tank top that showed off a bit of her midriff. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and put on a brown belt and a pair of white ballet flats. She was ready to carry out her mission.

She took in a deep breathe to clam herself down. "I have to do this, be strong Liv. Ahsoka and Ventress are counting on you!". She then exited the medical bay and made her way down the halls of the palace toward the the throne room.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and Ventress reached the arena. The two exchanged a look of confidence, fully prepared for anything Molec might throw at them. In that moment Molec came to his balcony overlooking the courtyard. "Ventress! Enter the ring!".

Ventress nodded her head toward Ahsoka and continued foward, once again entering the ring of sexual domination. The crowd let out a plethora of boos and cries of displeasure. Ventress took pride in their anger, pissing off the Zygerrian royal class was something she was more than happy to do.

Molec then continued, "You have made a foolery out of this empire and dishonored both yourself and our traditions. It is time you finally suffer for your actions. Bring out the opponent!".

At the behest of his commands a figure emerged from the shadows on the other side of the arena. A blue-skinned Twi'lek emerged with a glare of burning passion pulsating from her eyes.

"Behold, The former Jedi Master Aayla Secura. Many consider her the most beautiful Jedi in the galaxy. A true example of exotic and primal sexual desire. And now she bends to my will!".

Ahsoka clenched her fist in anger, "Most beautiful my ass. Besides I'm the one that broke her not you. You disgusting sack of slime".

Aayla made her way into the ring and stopped when she was only a meter or two from Ventress. She was wearing nothing but her head wrap, thigh high boots and a belt. A belt that appeared to have several capsules attached to it. She also had the customary collar, token of Molec's influence and force restriction.

Ventress stood firm, "Bitch, I'm not scared of you. That Mirialan whore that you hooked up with is trash. Trash that Ahsoka saw fit to ditch for me. And here you are stuck with the leftovers".

Aayla clenched her fist in anger. "I'll make you eat those words. You bald headed witch. You have no sense of respect or decency. It's time someone took you down a peg".

"Is that so?", Ventress chuckled. "I'd like to see you try".

In that moment Molec announced the beginning of the match and Ventress and Aayla began their fight against one another. Aayla threw herself at Ventress right off the bat pinning her to the ground in the process. She moved one hand down to Ventress' exposed womanhood and used her other hand to grope her breasts.

"Fuck...get off me!", Ventress protested but was stopped when Aayla forced her way into her mouth with her tongue. She struggled to push her off with little success. "Dammit she's good!", Ventress said to herself internally. "I'm gonna have to start taking this seriously or...or...fuck!".

Ventress tried to hold it back but Aayla's fingers were working her pussy to good and it wasn't long before she splatted and sprayed her fluids all over Aayla's hand. The Twi'lek seductress pulled out her blue-skinned fingers and licked them dry, taking satisfaction with each subsequent drop of cum that slid down her throat.

Ventress who finally managed to regain her composure decided it was time to turn the tables. Her left hand now being free to move, due to Aayla's monetary distraction, allowed her to strike Aayla in the gut, stunning her, before uppercutting her right in her jaw.

Aayla fell backward onto the ground giving Ventress enough time to scramble to her feet and overlook her prey. "Prepare yourself!", Ventress explained as she drove her foot directly into Aayla's throbbing womanhood. In response Aayla cried out in pain. Ventress continued as she grabbed Aayla by her waist and pulled her up into the air upside down.

Ventress was blessed with a beautiful view of Aayla's heart shaped ass and pulsating pussy. She didn't waste a second of this opportunity as she buried her face in Aayla's vaginal opening and ate her out like there was no tomorrow. Aayla, defenseless, yelled in pleasure and moaned in ecstasy as her body unleashed the floodgates of an orgasm.

Ventress was there waiting to devour every bit of fluid that came from the blue-skinned Twi'lek's vagina. She enjoyed every minute of it. Ventress then dropped Aayla onto the ground and paced around her opponent. "I hope that isn't the best you got girl. I was expecting a helluva lot more than that", Ventress taunted.

Ahsoka on the other hand noticed something peculiar: Molec was missing from the balcony where he usually was. "That's strange", Ahsoka thought to herself. However her attention was quickly drawn back to the arena when Aayla began to recover.

Aayla struggled to her feet but for some bizarre reason was laughing uncontrollably. "Ventress you're fucked. I have a trick up my sleeve that will make you by bitch. You got that!", Aayla said with booming confidence. She then reached for her belt and retrieved one of the capsules. Inside was a tiny pill. The Twi'lek then swallowed it without hesitation. "You're in for it now".

Suddenly Aayla's body began convulsing. Her muscles throbbed and she screamed out in agony. "What the hell?", Ventress questioned aloud in complete bewilderment. Aayla continued to tremble as she fell to her knees and arched her back to the sky. She placed one hand over her breasts messaging her nipples in the process while she used her other arm to satisfy her throbbing pussy. At the same time she began to salivate uncontrollably.

"What is happening?", Ventress exclaimed. When suddenly she received her answer. A small bulge was growing upon Aayla's crotch. It grew bigger and bigger until suddenly her body could no longer contain it. Her crotch exploded outward unleashing a powerful new instrument.

Ahsoka gasped at the sight of it and Ventress was left dumbfounded. Aayla right before their eyes had grown a massive manhood. One that could only be considered unnatural. It must have easily been a foot long and it had the girth to match. It rivaled Ahsoka's own appendage. The Togruta couldn't believe her eyes, "how could this be possible?".

Aayla ran her hand over her new powerful shaft. "Ah...isn't he magnificent. The formula actually worked. A perfected form of Dr. Kira's surgery. No longer are delicate operations required. For now I can have a cock whenever I desire and the best part is that it's only temporary. So I don't have to be a freak forever like you Ahsoka. Now watch as I turn your new lover into a slave for my cock!". Aayla then charged at Ventress at full speed, ready to win at any means necessary.

Ventress narrowly dodged the first blow and retuned with a comment of her own, "So all I have to do is outlast you bitch? I'm sure I can manage that much". The two then engaged in the second round of their fight.

Meanwhile Liv had reached the the throne room, fortunately for her it appeared to be empty. First she had to find a way to deactivate the collars around Ventress and Ahsoka's neck. She walked up to the throne and as she expected she saw a remote laying on the arm rest.

She took out a bolt remover from her belt and removed the face plate from the remote. The circuitry was advanced and far beyond anything she could rewire. So instead Liv reapplied the cover upside down. This way the operator who pressed to activate the collar, hypothetically Molec, would instead end up deactivating the collar instead.

Liv placed the remote down and walked behind the throne. Ahsoka had told her to press on the middle tile on the back end in order to find her and Ventress' weapons. Upon pressing the tile it seemed Ahsoka was right as the tile ejected outward and a metal container was freed from the throne's captivity. Inside Liv found her friends' lightsabers.

'Yes!", Liv said to herself in excitement. "Now to return you to your rightful owners". However in that moment she heard the footsteps of someone entering the room. Liv gulped in fear as she had a feeling for who it was. "Not good", Liv mumbled to herself as she crouched down and hid behind the throne.

She could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to her. "Dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do?". The footsteps were right on top of her now. She looked around frantically and could find no other options for escape. So she decided to stand up and face the person in question. It was Molec.

The prime minister eyed Liv with suspicion. "What do you think your doing here?". Liv gulped, here she was right in front of him. "Oh, just taking in the surroundings Prime Minister", Liv lied in an innocent voice.

"Is that so?", Molec asked as he took a step closer to Liv. Liv was corned and she could tell that Molec wasn't buying it. She had to think of something. "Think Liv...What would Ahsoka do?". It was then that she decided to take in action. She reached behind her back and pulled out Ahsoka's lightsaber hilt and pounced upon Molec. She held the hilt in her hand in a reverse stabbing grip, angling it down towards his chest.

"Don't move Molec, or you'll be nothing but a charred corpse", Liv commanded feeling accomplished with her surprise attack. However Molec didn't quite respond the way she had anticipated. "Foolish girl, do you even know how to use such a weapon?". Liv offered up no reaction, her face as cold and flat as stone. Oh douse she didn't know how, Molec had called her bluff. "Well its of no concern either way as I took the liberty of removing those so called crystals of unimaginable power within that archaic Jedi weapon".

Liv was pale with fear, having no clue what to do next. She felt completely helpless. "Now I think it's time you learn your place young one", Molec said with a devilish grin. He proceeded to push Liv off of himself and down the steps of the throne to the ground level of the throne room. He stood up and dusted himself off as he made his way down the steps.

Liv sat upon her knees as Molec descended the stairs and faced her directly once again. "You are a feisty one. I'll give you that. Perhaps at my side you could learn some respect!". Molec then slapped Liv across the face so hard that she nearly fell to the ground, only just barely managing to brace herself with her hands to break her fall.

Molec then continued his monologue, "No longer shall you be the nurse of this proud palace. You would be better put to use as my own personal slave. One that bends to my will and pleasures whenever I desire".

Molec scanned over Liv's body laid out across the floor. His mouth watered at the sight of her untamed body. Her endowed ass and breasts, her pretty face, her full lips and crystal blue eyes, as deep as the ever expanding sea. "Yes you'll serve quite nicely". He said as he ran his hand through her blonde hair until he reached the tie from which her ponytail hung from. "Perfect", Molec said as he licked his lips in anticipation and admired her with her hair falling freely to upper back and and on part resting on her shoulders.

Molec sat upon the steps of the throne room and reached out with his right hand, grasping Liv's left ankle. He pulled her foot in for closer inspection and removed her white ballet slipper. He angled her foot downward and gently kissed it and its crux. Liv shivered in disgust and in a reactionary attempt to escape kicked him square in the jaw.

Molec grunted in disgust, "How sad, it seems you truly don't have any sense of respect". He then stood up and used his other free hand to undo his belt and open the fly of his pants, allowing his muscular cock to be freed from its hibernation.

Liv's eyes widened in complete and utter fear. "Please...I...I'm sorry...", she whimpered. Molec laughed at her begging. "Oh...now you want mercy from me!? I'm afraid we are past that girl! Now behold as I give you a taste of your new life!". Molec took a step forward so that he was directly in front of her pleading expression.

Molec proceeded to pull Liv's head up by her hair toward his aching dick. "Open wide!", Molec taunted as he forced Liv's lips around the tip of his member. "Know what it feels like to feel powerless. Understand who you bow to. Know who your masters are".

Liv struggled for breath as the massive penis made its way into her mouth, inch by inch it slid down her throat. She wanting nothing more than to be free from this torture. She had failed, she had let Ahsoka and Ventress down, she was weak and pathetic.

Molec let out a soft grunt of pleasure as he pummeled his new sex slave with his cock, "Fuck!", he cried out. "I'm enjoying this quite a bit whore", Molec said with satisfaction as he continued to thrust the length of his member back and forth. With every moment his body became more and more overcome with stimulating pleasure and lust.

Liv could do nothing but cry in the face of defeat. Streaks of water running down her cheeks were glaring and humiliating. She was giving a blowjob against her will and she could do nothing to save herself. Then it happened: Molec unleashed his seed down Liv's throat in an avalanche of passion. He made sure every drop stayed within his new slave's mouth.

Eventually he let go of her head and let her fall to the ground. To his surprise Liv, instead of swallowing his cum, vomited it all onto the palace floor. Spitting out every last drop from her mouth in disgust. Molec watched in disappointment, "Its shame to see seed wasted in such a fashion, but its of little concern. Guards! Take her to the changing room and dress her in some more suitable attire for her new purpose.

The guards complied and dragged Liv off to be refitted in new garments. Molec was left alone in the throne room, having conquered a new slave for himself and his new empire.

Meanwhile Aayla and Ventress were enthralled in a passionate battle of will and lust. Aayla was proving to be a formidable opponent with her new member and was taking Ventress to town with it. Aayla had Ventress pinned to the ground with her cock lodged deep in the white-skinned witch's pussy. Over the past twenty minutes she must have came at lest five teams within her, filling her up more and more with each passing moment.

Ventress bit down on her lip to stop herself from letting out of moans of pleasure. She wasn't about to give Aayla the satisfaction. Although she seemed to be at the limit of her stamina, she knew that Aayla's would have to fail sooner or later.

Aayla continued to taunt Ventress as she pummeled her with her bulbous cock. "What's wrong? Getting tired Ventress?". Aayla laughed as she squeezed hard on Ventress' breasts.

Ventress struggled to hold back her cries as Aayla rammed into her. But she could feel something changing in Aayla. She was slowing down, losing steam. She couldn't keep this up much longer. Ventress closed her eyes and focused her mind amid the vast amount of ecstasy her body was experiencing. She was going to have to take a gamble if she wanted to win this fight. A gamble that could easily backfire.

She the clenched her fists and tensed her muscles, and suddenly unleashed a powerful force scream into the ground. The pain was excruciating as the electric current from the collar pulsated through her throat. The audience covered their ears in pain at the terrible piercing noise. The arena floor cracked as a result of the impact while Ventress and Aayla were thrown into the air.

When they landed Ventress was now on top of Aayla, although her throat now stung quite a bit as side effect of her stunt. Ventress positioned her ass over Aayla's face and forced her plump behind down upon her. "How do you like the view? Whore!", Ventress taunted as she slid her slender fingers down to Aayla's pulsating weapon.

Ventress was still taken aback at its size. The blue member throbbed and ached. Each individual vein bulged outward. It was truly a sight to behold. Ventress was overcome with a desire to conquer it. She wrapped her hand around its heavy base. And gave it a hard squeeze. Ventress could hear Aayla slightly moaning into her ass.

"Oh don't worry honey, we are just getting started", Ventress ran her other hand up the shaft of the member until she reached its tip while she shifted her other hand beneath Aayla's cock, fondling her testicles in her hand. Ventress could feel them beginning to soften, nearly drained of their semen. "Now let's have some fun now shall we?".

Ventress then punched Aayla square in her sac. The Twi'lek moaned out in pain and unwanted pleasure, but her pleas were muffled by Ventress's ass cheeks. Aayla had only just received this member, and thus her reactions were even more profound than someone who was more experienced.

Ventress laughed with an evil cackle in her voice. "Oh you're making this to easy!", Ventress continued to twist Aayla's testicles and was delighted when an orb of cum began to leak from the tip of the blue dick.

Aayla on the other hand wasn't about to go down without a fight as she fought through the pain and began desperately eating out Ventress' pussy. The witch purred with satisfaction, knowing full well that she too was nearing her limits. She would have to end this quickly if she wanted to prevail.

Ventress leaned her head forward and cleaned off Aayla's tip with a swirl of her tongue, devouring its sweet taste. She then extended her middle finger and positioned her hand directly above Aayla's cock. "You're gonna love this!", Ventress taunted as she burrowed her finger down Aayla's shaft. Inserting it into her urethra.

Aayla screamed in agony and ecstasy and the unexpected advancement and found herself lost in the moment. Ventress on the other hand was taken aback by the member's girth. The meaty rod swallowed her finger hole, and there was room for more. So Ventress went for the killing blow and inserted her pointer finger as well.

Aayla's cock was as hard as a steel pole, standing completely verticle as the Twi'lek's body gave way to a tremendous orgasm. Fluids flowed from her womanhood and her cock shuddered. Ventress' fingers served as the final cork blocking off Aayla's desire for relief.

Ventress smiled like the devil, "You're mine bitch!". She then removed her fingers and like a bottle of wine cum sprayed out in long thick ropes from Aayla's penis. The fluids covered both Ventress and Aayla, leaving the two of them in a pool love juices and seed.

Ventress rolled off to the side and stared up into the sky, completely exhausted. She glanced to her side, to see Aayla's bulbous blue member, now flaccid, recede back into her crotch. It was clear that the serum was beginning to wear off and soon the member was completely gone.

Ahsoka in awe at the spectacle that she had just witnessed leapt into the ring and helped Ventress get to her feet, "Don't worry you did great! It's only a matter of time until Liv gets back". Ventress chuckled faintly, "I hope you're right".

Ahsoka helped Ventress out of the ring and laid her against the wall, "Well I guess it's my turn now, huh?". She then leaned in and kissed Ventress on the lips, grasping the back of her neck in the process. When she pulled away she smiled and said, "Soon...we'll be free".

She then proceeded to enter the arena awaiting her challenger. Oddly Molec was still not present so there was no one to announce the opponent's name. It wasn't long though before a figure emerged from the shadows wearing a dark cloak. The individual climbed into the arena and stood mere feet from Ahsoka.

"What are you gonna remain in disguise? Show yourself!", Ahsoka demanded.

When the person pulled down their hood, Ahsoka was shocked to see Barriss standing in front of her. Ahsoka didn't know what to say but was met with a piercing glare from her former lover. Upon closer inspection Ahsoka noticed that Barriss was wearing what appeared to be one of Molec's mindcollars.

Barriss stared into the twisted Togruta's soul, "Are you ready Ahsoka? It's time someone showed you your place".

TO BE CONTINUED...


	31. Day 145 - Part II

Day 145 - Part II

Ahsoka and Barriss stood in the arena, the crowd clambering for a battle. Barriss removed her cloak and tossed it from the ring. The two former lovers then sized each other up.

Ahsoka examined Bariss' outfit. She was dressed in a tight black micro skirt that hugged her figure along with a black bikini top. She also wore a pair of black stiletto heels that looked to be about 5 inches tall. Upon closer inspection Ahsoka also noticed that Barriss appeared to have a pair of gloves on with metallic wrists. There seemed to be something more to them. As for what Ahsoka couldn't tell.

Barriss on the other hand snarled in disgust. "You are disgraceful Ahsoka. You are a far cry from the girl I once knew. You are nothing but a dickgirl slut now. I don't even care that you betrayed the Jedi. I care that you betrayed me and left me for that bald-headed witch. You need to learn defeat Ahsoka, and I am here to show you just how insignificant you've become".

Ahsoka was taken aback at Barriss' harsh words. They stung with a sincerity that she wasn't expecting. "Barriss...you...don't have to listen to what Molec is telling you".

Barriss crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'm not under his control. This collar only restricts my abilities with the force. I'm fighting you because I want to. I don't need to have him whispering in my ear to know that you are despicable"

Ahsoka clenched her fists in anger, "You don't know me anymore Barriss. You don't know what I've been through. What I've had to endure! I've made something of myself and soon I'll rule this Empire!".

Barriss shook her head, "Your right Ahsoka I don't know you anymore and I don't want to. After I escape from here I'll live my own life. Away from this place, away from the war, away from the Jedi, and away from you. The Galaxy has fallen into turmoil since you left. The Republic has been forced to commit terrible crimes in the face of defeat. And the Jedi no longer represent what I strive to be".

Ahsoka was surprised by the way Barriss felt about the Jedi and responded, "I don't care about the Jedi either. When my master died and I was enslaved here, they never came for me! They left me for dead! I took care of myself and gained power all on my own. Never before in my life did I think I could achieve an existence where such pleasure is attainable. The Jedi have become irrelevant to me. Their code means nothing. What kind of group would deter its members from expressing their true love and feelings. Join me Barriss!".

Barriss shook her head, "What you offer is emptiness. Simple lies to cover up for your sins. I know how you operate. Have you forgotten what you did to me and Aayla?".

Ahsoka's expression saddened, "My actions are necessary to preserve the loyalty and security of this empire. It's only through the dedication and submission of slaves that this is all possible. Don't think of me as evil. Think of me as benevolent. Love will be met with love. Pleasure met with pleasure. Don't let your pre conceived notions prevent you from seeing the truth!".

Barriss shook her head once more, "I'm sorry Ahsoka. I can't be part of this".

Ahsoka's expression darkened. "If you don't want to be part of this. Then I guess we have no choice but to fight".

Barriss grimaced, "You said that you will do what is necessary, then so shall I. I will do what I must to put a stop to your madness. Even if it means stooping to your level and dominating you face to face".

Ahsoka took a fighting stance, "I'm sorry it had to come to this Barriss".

Barriss thrusted her hands forward as she readied herself, "You're not sorry Ahsoka, and neither am I".

Barriss made the first move as she punched punched at Ahsoka with her right arm. Ahoksa narrowly managed to move her arm in time in order to intercept and block the attack. Ahsoka then twisted Barriss' arm in an attempt to force her to the ground. Barriss however did a sideways cartwheel to regain her balance and distance herself from Ahsoka.

Ahsoka planted her feet on the cold stone of the arena. This was going to be harder than she thought. Barriss wasn't going to be as mindless as her other opponents, thus making her far more unpredictable. She was also clothed, making it harder to reach her sensitive areas. Her high heels could also prove dangerous at close range and she still didn't know what kind of hidden tool she had concealed in her gloves.

Ahsoka decided that she had to take the initiative and try to end this as quickly as possible. She dropped to her knees and executed a rapid sweep kick directed toward Barriss. The Mirialan however managed to hop over Ahsoka's extended leg, thus avoiding being tripped up. But to Barriss's surprise Ahsoka managed to spin around so quickly a second kick hit her from behind, knocking her off balance.

Ahsoka took the opportunity to dive for her still wobbling leg, upon grabbed it she managed to pull the Mirialan completely to the ground. Upon her fall Ahsoka was graced with a direct line of sight to Barriss' womanhood, it appeared that her old lover was going commando under her stripper skirt.

Barriss fell to the ground hard and Ahsoka wasted no time sliding her orange hand up to the black skirt ripping it in half from the side. She buried four of her fingers into Barriss' pussy. The Mirialan purred with pleasure, as Ahsoka expected. She used to do a move like this all the time on Barriss back at the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka also swung her body around and positioned her ass over Barriss' face in an attempt to stop her from moving. While she continued to finger her pussy, Ahsoka moved her other hand toward Barriss' breasts. She slid her fingers between her green tits and pulled on the lace holding her bikini top together. Barriss' attempts to fight back were almost pathetic as Ahsoka had her way with the Mirialan's body.

It wasn't long before she found Barriss spraying her fluids out from her pussy all over hand. Ahsoka pulled out her fingers and began to lick them clean. To Ahsoka's surprise Barriss had seemingly stopped fighting back. Ahsoka got to her feet and looked down upon the former Mirialan Jedi Knight. "Barriss why did you make me do this? You should have known better...for all you talk of teaching me my place you sure submitted quite easily". Ahsoka then turned her attention to the crowd and more importantly Ventress who seemed to have recovered most of her strength and was now watching with keen interest.

However when Ahsoka wasn't looking Barriss rolled over wrapped her fingers around her right ankle, "Gotcha". Suddenly a storm of red electricity shot through Ahsoka's leg. The Togruta screamed out in excruciating pain as the current flowed through her. In mere seconds she fell to the ground, her right leg had gone completely numb. She couldn't move it all.

Barriss stood up and dusted herself off, "I saw you eyeing these gloves Ahsoka. You must have been dying to know what they do. Well now you know. These little babies carry enough voltage to knock out a rancor. Ho ho, or render you completely helpless. Don't worry your leg will return to normal, in about twenty minutes if you are lucky. In the mean time you have me to deal with". Bariss then began to advance toward Ahsoka.

Ahsoka tried desperately to stand up to face her opponent, but she only managed to get to an awkward kneel before Barriss closed the distance. Ahsoka thrusted her arm forward in an attempt to strike Barriss but to her dismay she was met with her grasp once more this time around her wrist. Once again a storm of electricity penetrated through her. Ahsoka shrieked out in agony as her arm went limb at her side.

Barriss smiled, "I can see why Molec enjoys his shock collars now...this is satisfying".

Ahsoka desperately tried to drag herself away, "Go fuck yourself Barriss!". Barriss in response placed her hand on Ahsoka's left breast and unleashed a third charge into her. Ahsoka gasped in pain as she felt the current flow through her chest and knock her to the ground. She could barely move a muscle as Barriss loomed over her.

Barriss examined Ahsoka's lude body. Her orange skin glistened with sweat and her throbbing cock was at high staff. It's veins pulsating, just waiting to release the see inside. Barriss smiled with pleasure, "Your mine Ahsoka, this time you've lost".

Barriss positioned her heel at the base of Ahsoka's crotch. "I want you to feel this!", She then pulled back her leg and kicked Ahsoka as hard as she could square in the balls. Immediately upon the impact long ropes of hot steamy cum shot out from Ahsoka's member and landed all over her thighs, abdomen and the concrete floor. The Togruta gasped for air as she was overcome with the pain from Barriss' attack. "That's for what you did to me at the droid factory".

Ahsoka was too lost in her own agony retort with any snarky comments. Barriss knelt down and examined Ahsoka's member up close. The massive twelve inch cock was still pulsating and oozing out semen from its tip. The fluids were still running down its length. Barriss also noticed about half way up the powerful shaft was a ring of darkened, scarred flesh. This was the area that Molec had tortured Ahsoka at with the Electro Whip.

Barriss licked her lips with anticipation as she wrapped her hand around Ahsoka's big dick. "Ahsoka this one is for what your new bald headed bitch of a lover did to Aayla". She then activated her glove once more sending a powerful charge directly into Ahsoka's member.

Ahsoka screamed like a banshee as the volts charged her cock. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she lost her grip entirely. Her cock exploded in a fountain of cum and seed all over her, Barriss and the arena. It was like every drop of semen within her had been released at once. Her orgasm continued for nearly two minutes, with fluids continuously pouring out of her manhood and womanhood simultaneously.

Something that Barriss took notice of. "Oh Ahsoka...you still have your pussy so you? Oh would you look at that. I bet you have spent all this time acting as dominant as a man but I bet you forgot what it feels like to have your womanhood exploited. Let's explore this shall we?".

Barriss grabbed Ahsoka by her head tails and forced her to sit up, "You're lucky that I'm all out of electric charges in these gloves Ahsoka. Otherwise you'd be in for far worse". Barriss dragged Ahsoka around so that her head was positioned just above the pool of her own cum. Ahsoka struggled to form a sentence after what Barriss had just done to her. Barriss could only make out a faint: "Do your worst", from Ahsoka's lips.

Barriss smiled with satisfaction as she forced Ahsoka's face into her own cum. "Go you Togruta Slut. Drink your own fluids like the bitch you are. Now let's see how your pussy is doing". Barriss lifted her right leg and positioned it just above Ahsoka's vagina. She then jabbed the entire length of her heel into Ahsoka in one fell swoop.

Ahsoka yelped in pain at Barriss' attack. She felt so humiliated. She couldn't move her body an inch and Barriss was going to town on her. "That fucking bitch, if it weren't for those damn shock gloves I would have her riding my cock like a whore". Meanwhile Barriss continued to jam her heel in as deep as possible while she fingered her own pussy at the sight of the beaten Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was ready to give up. But when she looked up at the balcony she saw Molec reemerge, with Liv on her knees beside him. Liv was wearing a golden color attached to a chain that rested firmly in Molec's grasp. She also wore the metallic bikini of a pleasure slave, with the fabric and loin clothes being a translucent white. Anyone with even passable vision would see her nipples and womahood in plain sight underneath.

Ahsoka was horrified at what she saw. She had allowed Liv to be captured by Molec, and now he has taken her as his personal sex slave. Ahsoka was overcome with anger at both herself and Molec. She had been weak. But not anymore. She wasn't going to allow herself to be defeated. She couldn't give in, not now!

Suddenly Ahsoka exploded in a whirlwind of dark force energy, she refused to loose the ones she loved, not now and not ever again. The shockwaves sent out powerful currents of energy that shook the foundation of the arena. Barriss herself was sent flying back from the as well. Ahsoka struggled to her feet. The electricity from her collar only spurred her pain and anger. She looked up at Molec in contempt and was met with a gaze of equal intensity.

Suddenly dozens of guards swarmed the arena in an effort to subdue Ahsoka. Ahsoka laughed with the power that her sudden explosion of anger had given her. She began to rag doll several of the Zygerrian guards and went on a rampage against them. One of the guards extended his light whip and ensnared Ahsoka's right wrist then another guard did the same to her left. They activated them at maximum intensity in order to take the dark Ahsoka down.

However Ahsoka remained standing keeping her gaze locked on Molec, who was barely containing his fear. He was clearly frightened by her overwhelming display of power and force.

Amid the commotion Barriss managed to slip away into the crowd unnoticed. She put her cloak back on and pulled her hood over her head, she was leaving this place now. She wasn't going to get a better opportunity. Barriss then disappeared into the darkness of the exit gateway.

Meanwhile more and more guards piled on until over a dozen whips had entrapped Ahsoka and were releasing their maximum output upon her. Ahsoka fell to her knees as hundreds of thousands of volts coursed through her frame. It was only then that Ahsoka finally began to cease in her attack as her villainous energy began to subside. The Futa Togruta collapsed onto the ground, her world gone completely black.

Later that evening Ahsoka awoke in the throne room. She was next to Ventress and both of them had their hands binded behind their backs. Molec was sitting upon the throne with Liv laying against his chair on the steps. Ahsoka grimaced at the mere sight of Molec grasping Liv's chain.

Molec then spoke, "You two have proven yourselves to be quite the nuisance. Time and time again you both have undermined me, and embarrassed me in front of my Zygerrian subjects".

"Not our fault your challengers are all mindless minions", Ventress retorted.

Molec frowned at Ventress' comment he then continued with what he was saying, "I believe you've met my new personal slave here?". Molec ran his hand through Liv's soft blond hair. "She will be my new pet now because of your insolence".

Ahsoka struggled to break her bonds but the guards behind her stopped her from moving, "You'll regret this Molec. I've never met anyone as despicable as you!".

"Is that so?", Molec replied. "Guards leave us!". The two guards behind Ahsoka and Ventress then left the room. Molec then turned his attention back to Ahsoka, "Quite the interesting comment coming from yourself. But I'm afraid you won't be talking for much longer as my patience has worn out. It's time I put an end to the both of you!".

Molec stood up with the remote to Ahsoka and Ventress' collars in hand. "Now I end your lives and rid your plague from my kingdom". Liv pleaded with Molec, "Please! Don't do this! You promised me if I behaved you'd let them live!".

Molec laughed, "Stupid girl...I lied! And soon you will understand your true purpose at my side". Molec then turned the dial to beyond 100% capacity. "NOW DIE!", Molec exclaimed as he pressed the activation button on the remote.

However, Molec was shocked to instead find the collars deactivate and fall onto the floor in front of Ahsoka and Ventress. Liv's expression lit up as she witnessed the collars disengage. "Ha! My plan worked. I sabotaged your remote Molec!".

Molec gulped in fear as he knew what was about to happen. Ahsoka and Vebtres with their access to the force restored shattered their bonds and stood up over Molec. The Prime Minister fell to his knees in front of the two of them, begging for his life.

Ventress smiled with devilish intent, "What's that Molec? Do you want mercy?". She proceeded to kick Molec square in the jaw. The Prime Minister yelped in pain as he fell back onto the ground.

Ahsoka ran up the steps to check on Liv, "Are you okay?". Liv nodded, "I was so scared Ahsoka, but I knew I'd be okay once you two got here". Ahsoka smiled, "You did good Liv...you did good".

Meanwhile Ventress was having her way with Molec, throwing him around like a toy. She had already broken three of his ribs and one of his arms. She slammed him down into the ground with telekinesis just as Ahsoka came back over. Molec looked up at the Futa Dominatrix. "Please don't kill me! I'll tell you anything".

Ahsoka knelt down right next to Molec's head as he still laid face down sprawled out on the floor in pain. Her exposed member hung mere inches in front of him. "First tell us where the Miraj is...what have you done with her?".

Molec gulped, "I stashed her away at her personal estate in the country side in order to protect her from you and the bounty hunter. I saw what you did to her in the bedroom, raping royalty like street trash. It can't be tolerated!".

Ahsoka pressed the tip of her cock against Molec's cheek, "You better not be lying. And I don't know what you are talking about but we didn't touch Miraj. If she feels that we have then she has been manipulated by you and must be re-convinced and reconditioned".

Liv walked up behind Ahsoka, dragging her chain on the floor as she approached. "What did you do with the lightsaber crystals Molec! You said you removed them! What did you do with them!".

Molec growled, "I sold them. I sold them to Jabba the Hutt. He paid a handsome price for them to".

Ventress crossed her arms in disgust, "You really have no respect for their power whatsoever you Zygerrian slime!". That hostile comment stopped Molec from running his mouth.

Ahsoka then continued, "And finally where are you keeping the Togruta Slaves of Kiros?".

Molec laughed at the question, "Why do you care?".

Ahsoka leaned in closer to Molec and sat behind him, she then pulled his head onto her lap. She then placed the length of her member of Molec's face to assert her dominance. Let's just say an old friend made me realize that if this Empire is going to run it's going to need subjects that respect and honor its ruler".

Molec chucked in fear as Ahsoka's musky cock pulsated against his flesh. The smell of dried cum permeated his nostrils, "Yeah...yeah...they're being held in a maximum security facility on Kadavo. Good luck retrieving them from there".

Ahsoka grinned, "And good luck to you Molec...in hell".

Molec's eyes widened, "But we had a deal!".

Ventress stared into his soul with her piercing blue eyes, "The deal's off".

Ahsoka then squeezed her thighs together around Molec's head. Stuffing the Zygerrian Prime minister's face into her crotch suffocating him slowly and painfully as he got a face full of Ahsoka's throbbing member. Ahsoka grabbed his head tightly with her legs and then quickly spun around while maintaining her grip. She twisted around using the force to balance herself, while Molec was left with a broken neck and his head on backwards. The Prime Minister had finally been killed.

Ahsoka dusted herself off and cleaned off a few Zygerrian hairs from her member. She then made her way up the throne room stairs until she reached the the chair atop them. The Futanari Togruta then sat upon it, symbolizing the beginning of her rule over the Zygerrian Empire with both Ventress and Liv at her side.

Ahsoka looked down upon on Liv and Ventress. "Ventress I declare thee the new Prime Minister of this Kingdom, do you accept my nomination?".

Ventress knelt down before Ahsoka, "I do my love, together some day our Empire will rule this galaxy".

Ahsoka nodded in agreement and turned toward Liv, "And Liv I appoint thee the leader of my personal harem of slaves and Chief of the Medical Branch of the capital. Do you accept my nomination?"

Liv struggled to hold back the tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees, "Yes...Yes I do, your majesty".

Ahsoka smiled upon her friends, "Today is the dawn of a new era on this Empire. The Age of Queen Ahsoka!".


	32. Day 160

Day 160

It had been nearly two weeks since Ahsoka had finally defeated Molec and assumed the Zygerrian throne. The beginning of her rule however was turning out to be quite the mixed bag. On one hand managed to free her harem from Molec's control with each of her former slaves, Padme, Riyo, Shaak Ti and Aayla, all swearing their loyalty to her once more.

Even if they had contemplated betraying her, Liv would keep them in line. She had adjusted to her new capacity well and was leading the harem quite effectively. It helped that a lot of the slaves already trusted her thanks to her being the one to care for the their wounds and to treat the side effects of Molec's mind control.

Ahsoka also managed to re-employ the services of Luna to design new outfits for herself as well as Ventress and Liv. Ahsoka wanted to show off her perfected deviant body as much as possible but at the same time felt her new position warranted a degree of class. Her top consisted of a golden choker collar with a large emerald jewel at its center, attached to it were two translucent blue clothes which narrowly cover each of her breasts' nipples before meeting at her waist where they attached to a blue ecstatic waistband made of a much more durable fabric. It was here that she attached her two lightsabers currently still without their crystals. The look wasn't to far off from the style of a Jedi but it possessed far less layers of clothing and robes than a typical master.

Her bottom half consisted of a translucent blue loin cloth which hangs from her front end about a foot and a half. In fact this cloth is actually just the other two clothes from her top converting into one piece at the base. The waistband served to keep the outfit in place, just barely concealing Ahsoka's twelve inch member which was now adorned with a golden cock ring around its base.

To complement the outfit Ahsoka adorned a Gold-Akul tooth headdress similar to the one she wore when she first arrived at Zygerria, back when she was still a Jedi. Only her lekku and montrals with slightly longer and more pronounced then back then. She also inserted golden rings into her pierced nipples with each one about one inch in diameter with a green emerald at the end of each one, matching her collar quite nicely. She also now wore two metal golden bracelets on each of her wrists and ankles. The design was much like the necklace of golden rings that the Queen had worn before her. Finally she decided not to wear any shoes either. She gotten use to the feeling of her bare feet against the ground when she was imprisoned by Molec, and she felt that any excessive high heels would just slow her down.

Ventress on the other hand chosen to wear bandaged leggings and arm bands much like the ones she wore when she served under Count Dooku. In addition she now wears two black matching loincloths to cover her rear and front ends, she also isn't wearing any underwear beneath them. Each one is about 2 and a half feet long. Her upper torso is covered by a simple black tube top that is little more than a glorified belt holding her breasts in place.

Finally Liv chose something a little simpler. Her outfit is a white double slit maxi dress. Essentially the cuts in the skirt go up to her waist on both legs, allowing a great deal of movement and dexterity. In the upper part of the dress there is also a significant amount of cleavage in the dress goes down almost as far down as her belly button. She chose not to wear any undergarments but she did decide to wear a white pair of four inch stiletto heels to complete the look.

Unfortunately for the three of them everything wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. The people were becoming restless, many of them unsure of the legitimacy of a Togruta Queen. Not to mention the fact that Barriss was still at large and their lightsaber crystals were in the hands of Jabba and his gangster pals. If Ahsoka's rule was going to last she'd need to obtain the consent of Miraj to pass the throne to her, whether she wanted to or not.

Ahsoka decided to travel out to the Queen's estate along with her new Prime Minister Ventress to ensure that Miraj would succumb to her rule. Ahsoka left Liv behind to watch the palace and ensure that the royal guard protected its walls from angry town's folk.

The estate was a ways away from the city taking over an hour to get there in their transport but eventually Ahsoka and Ventress arrived at their destination. From the outside the abode looked like a scaled down version of the royal palace. The two then entered through the front door.

The atmosphere inside was unwelcoming and deserted, without a soul insight. "I hope the former queen hasn't gone and died on us", Ventress said in jest. Ahsoka rolled her eyes in response. "Now isn't the time for jokes". The two continued exploring the inside of the mansion before they came across a strange aroma from a room in which the door was still propped open ever so slightly.

It reeked of stale wine and long since dried cum. Ahsoka was sure that this was the room that they were looking for. Upon entering she was shocked to find the Queen sprawled out across her bed, naked with a glass of wine in one hand, half spilt, and her other hand lodged between the bedding and her crotch.

Ventress strode up to the unconscious Miraj and taunted her, "Come on your highness, rise and shine!". She proceeded to shake her around until she finally awoke in a semi groggy state. It took a moment for her to fully awaken but when she did she was shocked to find Ahsoka standing in front of her.

Hey widened gaze met the large blue eyes of her former concubine. "Ahsoka! What are you doing here! Molec told me I'd be safe here! What are you planning to do? Rape me again or torture me into oblivion?".

Ahsoka was shocked at the sincere fright and terror in her former master's voice. She needed to convince her of the truth and calm her down as fast as possible. "Master you have nothing to fear. I'm here now, Molec can't hurt you anymore".

Molec backed away still frightened of Ahsoka, "What are you trying to tell me?".

Ahsoka stood firm, "Molec lied. He's wanted nothing but power since the very beginning and he needed you out of the way to do it. If he told you that I had raped you then I can tell you from the bottom of my heart that it's completely dishonest and false".

Miraj relaxed slightly, unsure of how she should feel.

Ahsoka continued, "He enslaved me and Ventress and tortured us without end, making us fight battles on his own sexual whims. He was a stain on the empire and its name. That's why when we finally escaped we put an end to his short reign and came to you for your support".

Miraj seemed so upset with herself for being so clearly mislead, "Oh my dear Ahsoka". She placed her hand in Ahsoka's own, "I'm so very sorry".

Ahsoka nodded her head, "Its okay all that matters is that your safe. But there is another reason we came here. Master, I desire your blessing to ascend to the Zygerrian throne".

Miraj face became resolute, "I had always hoped this day would come. From the first day I laid eyes on you I saw your potential. At first I thought you would become my finest slave to stay by my side for as long as I lived. But realize now that you are meant for so much more. Your victory over Molec proves your readiness for the final step".

Ahsoka was surprised at the words coming out of her master's mouth. She was unsure of how to respond.

Miraj continued, "Through the thousands of years of history of the Zygerrian Empire the next ruler was always chosen by their predecessor and raised to be the best leader they could possibly be. Their ascension would be completed by dominating the previous ruler, in order to demonstrate just how far they've come. Their success would not be measured via rape or murder but by plain and simple submission".

Ahsoka nodded her head as her task at hand was becoming more and more clear.

"That is why the news Molec brought me had saddened me so", Miraj shrugged to hold back tears. "I thought my faith in you was misplaced but now I see you are the one true path. Now Ahsoka show me what you've learned". She then laid back against the back of the bed spreading her legs for her Togruta companion. Her pussy eagerly awaiting its fate.

Ahsoka leaned forward ready to carry out the passing of power as she inserted her tongue into Miraj's pussy. Her fluids bitter and ripe.

Miraj moaned in pleasure as Ahsoka ate away at her pussy like a pro. It felt so good, as if she was being liberated from her torment and was now free to experience the moment as it was.

Ahsoka continued to have her foreplay with Miraj's womanhood as she slithered her way up Miraj's cat like body. Stopping on the way up to have a taste of her well endowed breasts.

Miraj purred with anticipation as Ahsoka ran through the beginnings of her line of attack. Her pussy ached and groaned at the mere insertion of a single orange finger. The feeling was intoxicating.

Ahsoka used her other free hand to continue to message the opposite tit before raising her head to meet Miraj's piercing gaze. Ahsoka had forgotten due to everything that had happened but upon looking at Miraj she realized that had dreamed for so long of this moment and it was finally here. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips against the former Queen's.

Miraj moaned with lust as her tongue interlocked with the orange skinned Togruta's. Her thoughts were running wild with the vast possibilities that their encounter could take. Her mind started to play through all the other times they had sex and how with every passing time they had intercourse Ahsoka had become more and more efficient and seductive.

Ahsoka continued to play with the Queen inserting a second finger into her pussy while at the same time continuing to fondle and pinch her breasts. She also continued to exchange saliva in their passionate kiss.

Miraj could feel herself becoming hotter and hotter in anticipation for Ahsoka's next move. It wasn't long before she fixated on one aspect of the dominatrix in particular. She could feel an all to familiar warmth beginning to press against her nether regions, she knew fully what it was, Ahsoka's she-cock.

Ahsoka could feel her member beginning to stir growing more and more erect with each passing moment. The cock ring she had placed around its base was making it even longer than usual. And the peak of a strong erection like this one her member would be appear almost fourteen inches limb. Soon she could no longer contain its might as she brushed aside her loincloth to reveal the monstrous growth sprouting above her pussy.

Miraj eyes widened at the sight of the member. It's bulbous head and pulsating veins were indeed a symbol of true power. But she also noticed the scarred flesh halfway up its thick shaft. She thought back to what Ahsoka had told her in regards to Molec and his torture. Surely this was what she was referring to. "Such pain you have endured child but soon you will see that your hurt will have all been for a purpose".

Ahsoka rubbed her length against Miraj's feline flesh. Her cock itching with anticipation and drooling with pre-cum like a rabid beast. Ahsoka thought back to when she had first obtained her she-cock and became a Futanari. It was to her recollection she had undergone the transformation into her new body exactly 100 days ago. So much had transpired during that time and now her hard work was finally bearing the fruits of the labor that she had so desperately desired.

She continued to engage her tongue with Miraj's as she positioned her penis just before the opening to the former Queen's vagina. Ahsoka removed her hand coated with vaginal fluids from Miraj's pussy and proceeded to lubricate her massive member with them. The feeling was immensely pleasurable and was akin to sticking her cock in a pool of honey.

Ahsoka then inserted her she-cock into Miraj's throbbing pussy. Her shaft slid in with easy as Miraj's pussy lips expanded to accommodate the all to familiar girth. The feeling of burrowing within the Queen was filled with wonder and awe as the the older and more experienced woman messaged Ahsoka's member with her vaginal walls. Almost stroking it internally through sheer muscular contraction.

Ahsoka continued to thrust in and out of Miraj, her lubed up dick sliding like a knife through butter throughout her uterus. The former Queen was overcome with a feeling of intoxicating lust as she felt Ahsoka's member pound against her barrier. This was the sex of dreams. She couldn't help but let out moans and cries of pleasure into Ahsoka's mouth. She was close to her limit and Ahsoka could sense that.

With one final thrust Ahsoka penetrated as deep as she could into the former Queen, rupturing her barrier as her balls slapped against Miraj's skin. In response she let out the largest cry of pure ecstasy that she could muster as Ahsoka released her lock with her tongue. At the same Miraj managed continued to stroke Ahsoka's member with her contractions with greater and greater intensity.

And then it happened: A Dual Climax.

Both Ahsoka and Miraj came at the same moment. Miraj released the floodgates, allowing her load to storm forth while Ahsoka planted her seed deep within her former Master. In that moment the world had melted down around them and all that mattered was the intense passion they both shared with one another. The preverbal passing of the torch was complete. As Miraj gave herself to Ahsoka's unyielding strength.

Ahsoka pulled out from Miraj's pussy still out of breath from the tremendous orgasm she had undergone. When she regained her composure she found Miraj with her head bowed down toward her, mere inches from her penis still dripping with semen and cum.

She then looked up at Ahsoka, with a smile filled with pride. "I pledge myself to you, Queen Ahsoka". Ahsoka was ecstatic, her ascension to power was finally complete. "Thanks you Master, I don't know what else to say".

Miraj shook her head, "Don't call me master anymore Ahsoka, call me Miraj". Ahsoka smiled thinking back on all the memories they shared, "Ok Miraj, as your Queen I ask that you accompany me back to the capital. There the people will see that your blessing is true beyond a shadow of a doubt". Miraj nodded her head in agreement and followed Ahsoka to do the door.

But before they had a chance to leave Ventress placed her hand on Miraj's shoulder, "Maybe you should put this on first". She extended her arm with her Zygerrian royal garments. Miraj had nearly forgotten that she was in the room, because of her silence to this point. It appeared that wasn't the only thing she forgot as she stood naked at the door. The three then shared a laugh to lighten the moment.

As they traveled back Ventress contacted Liv and told her to prepare a ceremony for the the citizens of Zygerria to watch Ahsoka's rise to the throne so that by the time they arrived at the palace, there were thousands of people surrounding it. The party made their way to the main balcony where Liv was waiting. "This way your majesty".

Ahsoka continued forward with Miraj at her side until they reached the edge of the balcony looking out over the masses. Miraj spoke first, "Citizens of the Zygerrian Empire I have submitted myself to her highness and given myself to her fully. It is time for you all to do the same. Today will mark an end to infighting and civil discourse. I present you your new ruler, Queen Ahsoka!".

Miraj removed the tip of her crown and combined it with Ahsoka's headdress, deeming her the new leader of Zygerria. As she performed the transfer of power the masses erupted into a flurry of applause.

Ahsoka then took her turn to speak, "My fellow Zygerrian Citizens. Let this day symbolize a new dawn for our Empire. No longer shall we kneel to the whims of others. We will expand as one united entity until the galaxy recognizes our true power. I may not share your blood, but I can assure you that I share your spirit and your resolve. Follow me into a Golden Age. Long live the Empire!".

Ahsoka was apprehensive to hear the crowd's reaction but to her satisfaction the population cheered and bursted into chants of "All Hail the Queen".

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile, "I am Queen Ahsoka".


End file.
